


Daddy's Little Princess

by piq_snine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Dildos, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Knotting Dildos, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, References to Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Spit Kink, Underage Sex, hopefully no triggers, more to come - Freeform, please read summaries to avoid certain kinks, some BDSM etiquette, there's gonna be both, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piq_snine/pseuds/piq_snine
Summary: A loving, depraved Potter family enjoy the pleasures they can give one another. And what they can share with others.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/James Potter, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, omc/omc/harry potter
Comments: 50
Kudos: 991





	1. Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> JP/HP sex, Lily with a knotted "plug" with rough oral sex, oral knotting, light spanking, references to anus as "cunt", anal plug, references to actual knotting, animagus bestiality (it will come), references to bestiality (it will come), references to extreme underage.

Harry loved his daddy, so much so, in fact, he’d do anything to please him. Daddy was usually happiest when he was kissing Harry. Tongue and teeth, deep and slow. Daddy really loved it when his little princess would let him ravish Harry until they were both breathless. Such as now.

“James, let the boy breath, for Merlin’s sake.” Lilly, lovely, devoted wife and mother, chastised from the stove. James took a couple more satisfying licks before pulling back from his little boy. Breathless and dizzy, Harry gripped daddy tightly, carefully balanced atop James’ thigh.

“He’s alright, Lilly.” Daddy panted against Harry’s lips. Wet breath still smelling like mommy against tiny swollen lips. James pointed to Harry, who wriggled in daddy’s lap. Harry realized that daddy could feel how impatient he was. Erection grinding into daddy’s hip. “See, daddy’s little princess loves the attention.”

James’ hands at Harry’s hip gripped a little tighter and rolled his own against his son. Daddy’s erection rubbing on Harry’s hips. Drawing a groan from the little boy.

“Daddy, please. I want more.” Harry moaned when daddy took one hand and reached down and around Harry to rub a finger on his tight asshole. A graceful sigh passed Harry’s swollen lips.

“Honey, just don’t make him late.” Lilly criticized the two of them. Her careful eye noticing her eldest son practically gagging for more than rubbing. “Oh, James, just fuck the boy already. I won’t have time to after you leave.”

Needing no other command, James plunged his finger into Harry’s still slick asshole. Harry gasped at the intrusion. He jumped in daddy’s lap, falling forward a bit. Asshole clenching tightly onto daddy’s finger.

“That’s it, baby, let daddy take care of your asshole.” James leaned down and licked into Harry’s mouth. Lips parting sensually, small tongue meeting his dad’s. “Daddy’s little princess is going to get my cock up your little cunt. Would you like that?”

Harry nodded emphatically. He loved when daddy used him a bit, if only because Harry knew how much it made daddy happy. James hooked his finger to rub against Harry’s prostate, making the boy buck. Harry knew, that if he rolled his hips he could feel more of that pleasure.

Small hands reached down to unzip daddy’s front and dragged out the hardened length. Harry wanted his daddy’s cock now. But James liked to make sure Harry was well prepped and loose. Because when Harry was like this, being watched by Lilly, daddy liked to show off and plow into his little boy.

“Daddy,” Harry choked when James thrust two fingers inside of him. In quick order, a third joined, then a fourth. Gripping the fingers tightly, Harry tried thrusting down onto his daddy’s fingers, nearly his whole hand, to try to get daddy to realize he was ready to be fucked. “Please. I need you.”

“You need me where, baby?” James bit at Harry’s bottom lip, pulling on it until Harry gasped at the pleasure/pain.

“In my cunt.” Harry thrust down again, hands finding daddy’s cock head to tease. It was nearly as big as Harry’s forearm. Uncut and throbbing, the heat of it making Harry dizzy with anticipation. A little finger found daddy’s slit and pressed and rubbed. James threw his head back, enjoying the tease. Harry’s hands still weren’t big enough to close completely around him. But the effort and skill Harry wielded made James see stars nearly every time.

It helped that his son was a bit of a slut. Begging to nurse a cock or tit when one was available. Little fingers pleasuring himself while he did so. Harry squeezed at the base of James’ cock just how he liked, Harry bit at his daddy’s collarbone beneath the crimson robes.

James growled and lifted Harry off his lap. The boy scrambled a bit, trying to find his balance, when daddy nearly threw him on the breakfast table, rounded edges digging into small hips. Feet dangling, Harry anticipated daddy to simply thrust inside and start fucking him earnestly. After all, daddy was going to be late to the Auror office again if Harry was eaten out this morning.

A gentle prodding at Harry’s backside forced the imagination of the wide cockhead of his daddy’s rubbing against his loosened hole. Dripping with added lubrication, Harry clenched softly, trying to entice daddy to plunge into him heedlessly.

“Fuck, baby,” James’ mouth was suddenly on Lilly’s own plush lips. Harry could tell by the way wet smacking filled the air that it was hot and messy. “We made the perfect baby.”

Harry shouted in ecstasy when James lunged forward, hips snapping and pushing past Harry’s resilient asshole. Because, no matter how he was stretched and plugged, Harry was still ever so tight. Not even half of James cock was sheathed inside his little boy when he started fucking into Harry. Every ridge and vein could be felt as the monster cock filled Harry.

Grunting, James pushed himself deeper, trying to force himself all the way in. Harry could feel his guts rearrange to accommodate the length.

“Ah, my little princess,” James praised, “let daddy in. Let daddy fuck into your little cunt.”

Harry screamed when James drew back, nearly all the way out, then snapped forward, nearly burying himself all the way in. Heavy balls slapping against Harry’s own tiny ones. Just a little further, and daddy will be all the way in. Harry tried breathing, air stolen from his lungs as James set a brutal pace. Thrusting into Harry’s small, small body, James growled when Harry began crying in ecstasy. It was another thing Harry discovered daddy liked. To see Harry cry from being pleasured so well.

“Daddy,” Harry could barely get out the word, James pounded into Harry, hips nearly bruising ass cheeks, “more, I want more in my cunt.”

“Oh.” James shifted to lean nearly all the way over Harry, pressing more air out of his son, “You’re going to get it, princess. Just wait until daddy unloads inside of you.” Hand on hip and shoulder, James leveraged himself before he set up an animalistic pace. Harry screaming the entire time. “Mummy’s getting your plug. You’re going to carry my seed inside you all day. And when you get home, we’ll let your little brother eat you out.”

Harry loved that idea. James and Lilly were just recently introducing his little brother, Christopher, into the family sins. Christopher was already showing how much cock he loved sucking. Harry usually woke up to his little brother nursing his soft penis in the morning. Spurring either mummy or daddy into fingering Harry to completion so that Christopher could drink his come

“I want the rocket,” Harry could barely think through the fog of pleasure, but he knew what he wanted.

“Oh, yeah,” James groaned. One hand released from Harry’s hip to slap his jiggling ass, already red from the pounding he was receiving. “Gonna plug up my little princess. You’re going to be sitting on the knot all day, waiting until Christopher can suck your little clit.”

James paused in his fucking to grind into his eldest son, enjoying the squealing and wriggling beneath him. He still had an inch or so left until he was fully buried inside Harry, to which he thought he should remedy.

Pressing harder, James felt Harry’s body give a little more, throbbing all around him, James wondered if Harry had come already. As watery and underdeveloped as it would be, James loved knowing he brought his little princess to completion. He thrust shallowly, determined to bury himself inside his little boy. His perfect boy.

With a tight give, James listened to Harry’s shouting as the thick cock pierced deeper. Muscles clenched and fluttered around James cock, threatening to bring him off right then and there. But he had more he wanted to do to his little boy before that happened.

Just when James set up a slow, grinding pace that made Harry’s toes curl, Lilly came back with the knotted plug. Apparently she heard Harry’s request and retrieved that one instead of the magically attuned, vibrating plug. The knotted plug, colored, tapered, and ridged like an actual dog dick, was one of the bigger one’s the family used. Especially on Harry.

Harry whimpered when he saw the plug, salivating obviously over the breakfast table, wide green eyes following his mum.

“Put it in his mouth, Lil,” James thrust sharply, earning another squeal from his son, “Let him nurse it until I come inside him.”

“Of course, honey.” Lilly smiled. She leaned down and kissed her little boy on the mouth, tongue diving deep and nearly into Harry’s throat. It was one reason why James loved his wife. She had an incredibly long tongue that tickled his prostate well. And when used it on their boys, it made them squirm and produce so much watery cum.

Retreating, Lilly put the plug on her mons over her robes. It would have to do since neither parent had time for Lilly to strap up to throat fuck their son. Harry was only too happy to be spit roasted, he loved the knots and he loved when both parents showed just how much they loved him.

Together, Lilly and James set up a pace to drive Harry mad. Though, with little time left, James indicated they should hurry before either of them were late. James gripped Harry’s hips tightly and thrust brutally inside his precious boy. Lilly grinding the plug into Harry’s mouth, knowing that the boy’s throat was wrapped around the tapered end.

Muscles fluttered again around James, dripping cum onto the floor. James could feel the heat coil tightly in his gut, then he was shuddering into climax. Hot cum painting the insides of Harry’s ass, deep and full. Harry tried screaming, but the dog dick shaped plug kept much noise from coming from the boy. It was a sound James could hear forever.

Pulsing still, James reached for the plug still in Harry’s mouth, knot stuck behind juvenile teeth. A fresh wave of ecstasy forced more cum into his boy. Lilly was too busy watching her little boy choke on the plug to immediately notice James’ silent request. But when she did, she thrust the toy a couple of times deeper into Harry’s throat before removing it.

Gasps of air, rough voice groaning, and streams of saliva dripping from his mouth, the plug was taken and replaced by mothers’ tongue.

As Lilly kissed their son and praised him for such a good job. James stroked his cock to make sure all his come was inside his precious boy before quickly replacing cock with dog dick. The silicone knot needing a little force past Harry’s swollen and reddened rim.

“Such a good baby.” James cooed when he caught his breath. He was petting Harry’s ass cheek, slightly red from the slap, then gripped it tightly to bruise. “You’re so good for us, princess.”

Harry nodded, throat still trying to work past the bruising force his mother had. Shivers erupted over Harry’s body, watery cum splashing again onto the floor below dangling legs. Lilly stroked Harry’s hair before turning to the counter and bagging up the days’ lunch.

“We better get going.” Lilly walked around the table to kiss her husband. “Try to abstain this afternoon, I want a bit more of you before you reward Harry tonight.”

James agreed. He swatted the plug between Harry’s ass cheeks, Harry choking as a reaction. The plug nestled deeper into Harry as his muscles convulsed pleasantly.

“Don’t remove until your brother can eat you out.” James ordered.

There were sounds of plates clearing and Harry grumbling about sore hips and tingling legs before James left for the floo for work.

He could only salivate at the thought of torturing his little boy tonight after fucking his wife to oblivion. Lilly was often rough and very active in bed, which usually spent everything James had before he could attend to his eldest. Lilly favored Christopher as the boy still nursed erotically on his mother, little fingers pinching and pulling the unused nipple. So hopefully she could finger the boy and get distracted so he could save more of his energy for his princess.

Ropes and more knots would do the trick until James could get hard again. Dripping his wife’s sweet nectar, maybe Harry could work some more on deep throating his daddy. Or possibly fisting James with his small hand and arm to drive James wild before taking to son. Oh the possibilities. And Harry was a slut for every single depraved thing James and Lilly could dream up.

It wasn’t often, but Sirius was also a guiding light to experimentations when they had a threesome on weekends. Sirius still didn’t know that mother and father enjoyed fucking their little boys, but the things the three of them get up to certainly inspired James to bring to the family bed.

Besides, Harry’s love for knots was making James think he should look into a dog. Or, just breakdown and try to find if Sirius, or rather Padfoot, wouldn’t mind fucking their little boy. Just as James and Lilly enjoyed Padfoot’s thick, veiny cock, so too should Harry.

James twitched pathetically in his trousers. After a leisurely fuck with Lilly that morning before taking everything from Harry, he was more than a bit exhausted and sensitive. But come nightfall, he’d be back to full strength, the hour’s long libido making him a monster in the sheets. One that invoked wife and sons to squirm and drool over.

What a family they’d created. If only he could share his pride with someone else. But, alas, such sins are punishable. So, with his mind properly Occluded, James arrived to work and set about capturing criminals. He could sometimes smell his wife and son on him throughout the day, and his aching arousal was duly ignored.


	2. Fucked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lets little brother play with his gaping hole. To which James becomes incensed after fucking his wife. James takes everything from Harry, even fucking his Daddy's Little Princess after he's passed out. Thankfully, Harry enjoys that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JP/LEP, OMC/HP, mentions of JP/OMC, somnophilia (which at first can be seen as dub-con until cleared up), underage sex, pocket pussy, overstimulation, dirty talk, horse cock dildo, strap-on, stomach distention, mentions of cuckholding. Definite developing kinks.

Harry squirmed in his seat, plug rubbing pleasantly against his prostate. It was hard to concentrate in his class. Thankfully today wasn’t phys ed. He didn’t want to get his daddy in trouble if his teacher saw the large knotting plug stuffed into his ass. The special “underwear” secured the plug so that it wouldn’t be pushed back out on accident. Harry’s small anus tended to start pushing out any of his plugs and knotted dildos.

It had been a long and trying day at school. Before he knew it, he was sprinting up the drive to the cozy cottage his parents owned closer to the city than the estate. It was just as well, there was plenty of woodland and surrounding highway to drown out the sounds of pleasure coming from the Potter home.

Naked, on his hands and knees, Harry felt the small hands of his brother gripping the base of Harry’s plug. The knot stuck on his rim.

“Pull harder, love.” Lily encouraged Christopher. Harry groaned when his anus began to give way to the ridged toy. Moaning loudly and without reservation, Harry grit his teeth and tried not to lean forward to help his little brother remove the toy. “That’s it, Harry loves when you play with him.”

Lily herself was breathless. Harry couldn’t see from his angle, but his daddy was busy thrusting his fingers inside her, dragging more juice from her core. Lips busy sucking and gently biting her nipples. Her breasts were slightly tender from allowing Christopher free reign all day.

There was a slick sound coming from Harry when Christopher finally dislodged the plug. Harry gasped and moaned long and loud at the feeling. He knew he was gaping, it was difficult not to with this large of toy. Harry resisted clenching, not wanting to frighten Christopher from playing with his asshole. Small fingers rubbed over Harry’s rim, hooking and pulling on his quivering muscles.

“Just like that, Chris.” Harry gasped when his little brother played with his fluttering hole without skill. The unexpected touches ratcheting up Harry’s euphoria.

“Suck at his hole, baby.” Lily told her youngest breathlessly, James’ hips can be heard pounding into her. “Get all of daddy’s cum out of your brother.”

Lips tried wrapping around Harry’s hole, tongue and teeth plunging and teasing. Harry could feel it in his nipples, the excitement and pleasure causing waves of warmth through his body.

“Tastes like you, mama,” Christopher mumbled, mouth full of cum. Harry knew what his little brother meant. He’d eaten his mum out before as well. Ass or pussy gleaming with daddy or grandpa’s cum.

“That’s right, son, put your fingers inside him.” James guided from where he was plunging into his wife. Her moans nearly drowning him out. Harry wished he could be watching his mum and daddy fucking. It was always more brutal than when James fucked him. Mostly because his mum was a “power bottom” most times.

Harry could feel the warm feeling of orgasm building. Christopher tried playing more with Harry’s hole, obscene suckling noises filling the air along with mum and daddy’s groans and shouts and curses. Without any direction, Christopher added all his fingers inside Harry, little hand punching up to his wrist.

Shouting in pleasure when Christopher began flexing all of his fingers inside of him, Harry shook when Christopher kept abusing his prostate. Watery cum dripped from Harry’s cocklet. Gasping for breath, Harry dropped to his elbows as Christopher kept playing. He giggled when Harry fluttered his muscles around fist and forearm.

“Now where did your son learn that, I wonder.” James grinned; voice rough from shouting his release into Lily.

Remembering one of the nights earlier this week, Harry recalled Lily doing something similar to James. Strung up with magical ropes, James was bound and gagged while Lily punished her husband. It was one of Harry’s favorite memories, as he had been in charge of licking up all of daddy and mommy’s cum.

“That’s enough, Christopher.” James panted, likely getting excited from watching his youngest punch his childish way into his elder brother. James’ little princess. “Let daddy at him.”

Christopher nodded and got distracted by his rumbling tummy. Lily taking her beloved child into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

It left James and Harry all to themselves.

Anticipation skittered across Harry’s nerves. He couldn’t wait until he got more of his daddy’s cock. The brutal thrusts never ceasing to make Harry happy. A certain kind of buzz and fog overcoming his mind and body in a pleasant haze.

“Ready for daddy, princess?” James stroked the gaping hole, clear of cum and red looking. Harry nodded but stayed in place. The carpet was comfortable against his face. The freshness of Lily’s obsessive cleaning soothing Harry. “Open your slutty mouth.”

Harry got back up on his hands, eager to comply to his daddy’s demands. Without any preamble, James shoves his cock as far as it could go in his sons’ young mouth. Teeth grazing over sensitive flesh, lips stretched obscenely around James’ erection. With how wide James’ girth was, it was impossible to get his dick too far in before he began hurting Harry. And that wasn’t something he wanted to do.

“Suck it all off, baby.” James carded his fingers through Harrys hair, gripping it lightly to hold Harry’s head still as he thrust shallowly.

Tongue stroking the slit and glans, James become fully hard in no time. Blood rushing back into his nether regions just from Harry’s skilled mouth and tongue.

“Stay just like that.” James commanded. Harry stopped moving, tongue slightly poking out underneath his daddy’s cockhead. A flash nearly blinded Harry, eyes searching for his daddy’s. It was going to be one of _those_ nights. Harry could hardly wait. “Gonna have so many photos of you, princess. Keep sucking. Look up.”

James looked through the viewfinder of the camera, a few snaps of the lens before he gave a quick charm for the camera to float around the two of them, taking photos nearly at random. Harry could hear it taking a few of his still gaping hole.

“Such a good baby boy.” James threw his head back, Harry humming when he felt his daddy twitch. Tongue stabbing at James’ slit and between cock and foreskin. “Ah, so talented. Such a slutty mouth.”

Roughened hands stroked Harry’s soft cheek, adoring the tender skin and full mouth. Harry tried sucking his daddy in a little deeper, camera capturing everything Harry was doing. Blunt fingers wedged their way in Harry’s mouth, a finger stretching the side of Harry’s mouth. The stretch was painful, but James only groaned with Harry’s throat convulsed around cockhead.

“My precious baby boy.” James grunted.

Drawing out slowly, James groaned when he saw a string of precum and saliva extend from cock slit to his baby’s mouth. Length twitching fiercly, James demanded Harry roll onto his back, arms anchoring behind knees towards Harry’s chest. Once in position, James retrieved a bottle of nearly empty lube and drizzled it onto Harry’s winking hole. Flash of camera the only other sound.

“Gonna enjoy taking you, princess.” James spread some lube onto his monstrous length. Harry shivering with anticipation. “Fuck your tight little hole, despite your plug keeping you loose. Your pussy is gonna feel so good on me.”

James drew his cockhead through the slick mess, whirling around Harry’s tender hole. Harry gasped when James dipped in a little, the tip nearly fully breaching his sons asshole. James couldn’t decide if he wanted it slow and burning or if he wanted to fuck his son until he passed out. The tiny body taking his cock until climax after climax usually failed around the third orgasm. Loose, ragdoll like body open to any kind of depravity James could get away with.

Decided, James thrust completely inside his son, screams from his baby egging him on.

“Daddy, daddy,” Harry whined, breath being knocked from him just as it was this morning. “More,” Harry moaned.

“You want more of daddy’s cock?” James was already pounding into his son, hips snapping forcefully against the tiny ass. Caging his son in, James was nearly covering all of Harry’s small body.

“Yes, daddy.” Harry breathed. Laughing at the dazed look in his baby’s eyes, James adjusted his position. Taking Harry’s legs, he threw them around his shoulders, ankles barely touching James’ neck, and pressed harder into his little boy.

“Like this?” James growled. Gods he loved his son. His little princess always giving everything up to him. Harry shouted when he orgasmed again. Cock pounding ruthlessly against his prostate. Hips snapping against Harry his hole frothing from a mixture of lube and precum.

James had the sudden urge to spit on Harry’s face. To demean him just a little. Maybe Harry would open his mouth and let daddy spit into him.

“Open your mouth, princess.” James grunted. His thighs and back burned. A result of such constant care to his needy family. Harry complied, as always, and James let a ball of spit drip down into Harry’s mouth. Tongue sticking out, the back of his throat bare to his daddy. “Oh yeah. Such a filthy little slut. Taking whatever daddy gives you.”

James spit again into Harry’s mouth, his little boy’s wrecked hole fluttering in another dry orgasm. Eyes rolling back in his head, Harry became limp and was soon passed out.

Fuck yeah.

Pulling out of his son, James sat back on his heels and really looked at his boy.

Harry was nearly eight. Average height, though with all the flying he does, he was whipcord strong, barely showing his young muscles. Black floppy hair, green, green eyes, and dusky nipples that were once sucked until puffy and bruised. There were tiny suck bruises from Christopher along the inside of Harry’s thighs. James’ youngest son was going to be a great cocksucker.

While Harry was going to be a great little slut. Hole always tight, begging cheeks demanding to be slapped or bitten or groped, legs lengthening into every desperate man’s temptation.

  
“Fuck baby,” James wiped a hand over his sweaty face.

Eventually, James turned Harry onto his stomach, pillow underneath his hips. There was a shrunken pocket pussy sheathing limp cocklet that James also spelled to vibrate alternately and at random strengths. As Harry became more awake, if he ever did, it would begin sucking and fluttering around him. It was the same devious torture that James’ own dad had used.

In the proper position now, James gripped small wrists, cock angled and pointing to his baby’s hole, James yanked Harry back onto him while pushing forward. Harry moaned lethargically, body still loose and malleable. Camera clicking away, capturing every moment James gave Harry.

James set up a rhythm. Smooth strokes ending in a snap of hips, yanking on Harry’s arms to pull him closer still. James knew, that by this position, Harry’s stomach would be distending from his cock rippling through guts. One day James was going to outfit a Muggle video recorder to work with magic, and then he would have even more material to share with his father.

Soon, James could feel the slow coil of pleasure burning in his stomach, balls tightening in anticipation. So, he picked up the pace, fucking even deeper into his son.

“Da-“ Harry’s faraway voice began surfacing. Then he was shouting again as James kept nailing prostate and pocket pussy began sucking around his little cock.

“Almost done, princess.” James grunted, he pulled on Harry’s wrists until Harry was bowed back, nearly in half behind him. The camera clicking like crazy taking in the distention at Harry’s stomach.

Harry screamed as the pocket pussy gained more power. A weak fluttering gripped James cock until he finally burst. Filling his little boy with so much cum despite fucking his wife earlier and Harry this morning. Harry kept screaming, wriggling from overstimulation. The pocket pussy working just as James charmed it to. But it felt so good, Harry writhing and squeezing around James through his orgasm.

“Too much! Daddy!” Harry begged between screaming. James leaned over his baby boy and began sucking at Harry’s neck, one hand plucking at a tiny nipple. Harry screamed some more, coming dry and nearly convulsing from the sensations around him.

He passed out again, pocket pussy ‘dying’ out and falling off Harrys tiny cock with a slurping sound. But James kept sucking at his baby’s neck and shoulders. Possession burning in his veins. He needed to mark his baby. To make sure anyone who saw him knew just how much he was loved.

Finally, James lowered his son back onto his stomach. He summoned a salve that would help with any bruising and pain in Harry’s body. Especially around his cock as it looked red and nearly raw. Maybe James pushed his princess too much.

Later that night. After Harry woke sullenly and they all ate, everyone trudged off to bed, tired from the days’ activities. Christopher was crying as he was laid down, told he couldn’t come into Harry’s room because the eldest son was still tender.

“Daddy,” Harry murmured from underneath his covers. Hesitant eyes gazing lovingly into his fathers’.

“Yes, princess.” James sat down on the bed, hips brushing. There was nothing sexual in the movement, but Harry wriggled, nonetheless. “You still sore?”

Worried, James wondered if he should fetch the salve.

“A little,” Harry finally admitted what he couldn’t before dinner. When he’d woken up the second time, he’d sniffled and tried walking bowlegged to keep from his cocklet from rubbing on anything. “But,” Harry started again. He reached out and fiddled with his daddy’s dexterous fingers. “I really liked it. I like when you fuck me when I’m sleeping. But I really want to see the photos when they’re done.”

Heart stuttering in his chest, James looked down on his precious little boy. Eager to please. Eager to be fucked and used.

Smiling, James leaned down and covered his boy’s mouth with his. Tongue pressing against lips, asking for access. Harry opened his mouth, sighing against his daddy’s lips as he was plundered. James moaned into the sweet kiss, peppermint toothpaste still in Harry’s mouth. Stroking his son’s face, James slowed the kiss until they parted, breathless. Kissing Harry always made him breathless. It was intoxicating.

“I’ll be sure to develop them soon. Maybe we can look through them with mum.” James offered. Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. “Good, because mummy got a new dildo to try out with us.”

“Is it knotted?” Harry tried sitting up, excited at the prospect of being stuffed with knots. Maybe James really should get Harry a dog. One that they can train to fuck Harry constantly. It would certainly slake the lust Harry was developing. Although, stoking the fire now may invoke even more lust out of the boy. Or more kinks.

“We’ll have to see.” James teased.

One more kiss goodnight almost made James want to slip in behind his son and bury his cock in Harry, being warmed all night like they used to.

But tonight, was for his wife, who’d only recently returned from a week-long trip attending James’ dad’s parties. As wild as they were, James’ dad was usually respectful and didn’t fuck Lily unless with James. Though James had a love of fucking into his wife or Harry after they’d been thoroughly used up.

Hmm, maybe Dad should come for a visit soon.

“Honey,” Lily gained James’ attention softly. Her small but strong hands roughing his black hair, gripping just tight enough to tease. “Something wrong?”

“No, love.” James assured. They’d kissed good and long, Harry’s taste disappearing from his mouth as his wife dominated the kiss. Her slicked fingers working her husband open. Gods, James missed Lily. Her fervent kisses, her domineering behaviors in bed, the way she made love to him and received love in return.

Settled in his wife’s embrace, James clenched needily onto Lily’s long dildo strapped to her. He wished they could just fuck now. But then the spell would be interrupted, and he’d never get the horse dildo to fit right in the morning.

He really missed his wife.


	3. Uncle Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something to tide you deviants over until I can plan a good somnophilia and beastie chapter. Heavy mentions of bestiality. Slight somnophilia in this one. Harry's limits are my limits.

Bloody fists drew back, teeth marks indented in his flesh. Harry screamed at the other student to stop. To leave his friends alone. But the bully kept coming at him. The next moment happened so quickly that Harry didn’t realize it was magic until he saw the boils spread across the plump boys’ face in front of him. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry cried, hands shaking. He was going to be in trouble. Aurors were going to sweep in today and wipe the memory of any person present. Magic, accidental or no, was to be concealed at all costs. Muggles weren’t to know magic exists. “I said I was sorry.”

“Be that as it may, Mister Potter,” Headmaster Henley scolded lightly behind his opulent desk. James and Lily sitting opposite sides of their son. “You struck another student. We have a zero tolerance to violence. A fight is a fight and you’ll have to be suspended for two days, as is outlined in our policies.”

Lily took a deep breath then looked at her husband. Harry watched the exchange and wilted. He knew that they were thinking of some other sort of punishment or arraignment for Harry than what the school was delivering. 

“Thank you, Headmaster,” James intoned smoothly, Harry felt his daddy’s large hand grip the back of his neck softly. A signal that all was going to be alright. “As long as you know that Harry was only doing this to protect his friends, who were also assaulted.”

“Oh!” Henley nearly jumped in his chair, “of course. Young Harry has had an excellent record at our school. I’m sorry to see something as noble as protecting other students go punished. Harry has an earnest need to ensure that there is equality amongst his peers, something that regularly gets disrupted during recess with the older students. He will be sent home with his daily work and likely extra reading and can still participate in this weekend’s match.”

Right, football. As if Harry could think about playing such a thing whilst his ass is spanked sore for his fighting. Discipline is meted out as earnestly as the delectable punishment. Harry shifted in his chair already feeling the welts and burn on his ass. 

When he got home, he was still so distraught with making his father upset that he nearly collapsed with the grief. 

“Hush, princess, it’s alright.” James held Harry close, stroking his back with strong hands. “You aren’t in trouble. It’s alright.” James kissed the top of his beloved son’s head and held the boy close. Frame shaking with his sobs, Harry nodded his head and dug further into his daddy’s arms. “But you do know mummy or I cannot stay home to watch you, right? We’ve got work to do. So, you’re going to be daddy’s good boy and pack a bag to stay with uncle Sirius. He’ll make sure you’re treated well.”

Harry nodded, still not wishing to speak, and leaned in to steal a deep kiss from his father. Small lips pressed to James’, delving as deep as his nine-year-old son’s tongue could. James pressed deeper still, stealing the gasps and moans from his baby. 

“Daddy,” Harry moaned when James would do nothing more than kiss, “let me make it up to you. I’m sorry I upset you.” 

“Oh, darling,” James mumbled against Harry’s soft, wet lips reddening with increased blood flow and nips of teeth, “I wish you could right now. Suck me off until I see the stars, princess. But I have to get back to work. There’s a raid we’re preparing for, and your mum and I have a dinner planned tonight with grandpa.”

Grandpa. That meant that they were negotiating Harry’s tenth birthday coming up. Harry was excited now for a different reason. Grandpa had written previously that he’d like to take the ‘very grown up Harry’ to a weekend long trip. Just the two of them with a box of toys, a gallon of lube, and a camper with a road map. Harry felt his little prick swell with longing. Grandpa was ever so lovely to lay underneath. 

“Okay,” Harry conceded. As if it were such a sacrifice to be stuck with his horny uncle and a weekend long sex marathon coming in a fortnight. “Maybe, then, Padfoot will leave something for you when you get back.”

The smile he delivered to his daddy made the man gasp, eyes dilated beyond recognition. Harry licked his teeth, an action that was a sure killing strike to his daddy’s heart. The moan elicited from the man buckled Harry’s knees.

“Oh, baby,” James whined. “I can’t. I don’t have time right now.” James drew Harry against his body, sure to make Harry feel his raging erection, “but know I would have you fucked senseless right now to send your sloppy ass to Sirius to fuck open wider. He’s really stingy with his photographs, the one’s of you hanging off his knot.” James ground into Harry’s front, his little boy gasped delightfully. Sinfully. “Gods, to see that again.”

Again. Turns out it hadn’t taken long to convince Sirius that the Potter household was a bed of wanton desires. Sirius was no more a foot inside the door when he was ravishing Harry in a hungry kiss, then fucked the poor boy on the couch barely five feet away before asking for more. Begging, really. And it was uncle Sirius who gently guided Harry and Christopher into the careful art of sucking a dog’s cock. 

Not even an hour later, Harry found himself face down in the couch, ass in the air as his uncle Sirius ate out his lovely little hole. The man was sloppy, making all sorts of slurping and sucking sounds as his tongue delved deeply into his adopted nephew’s ass. 

“Uncle,” begged Harry. His ass was already sore from receiving several barehanded spankings that left him whimpering and sobbing for relief. Then, in a fit of perverted brilliance, Sirius slid silk ropes around Harry’s little body, binding the boy to present his ass, arms bound straight and behind his bowing back. Nipple clamps chimed their little bells as his body moved, rubbing incessantly in the rough fabric beneath him. “More, please. I want your cock.” 

“Such lovely things you say, pup.” Sirius laved at Harry’s loosened hole. Fingers and dildos waiting their turn. Harry’s hole winked with an eagerness Sirius could admit to becoming addicted to. “I bet your daddy enjoys breeding you when he’s not being reamed by Lily.”

“Uncle!” Harry shouted when wet fingers ghosted down his crack, down, down, down to flick cruelly at Harry’s small ball sack. His penis hard and dripping, per usual. The little torture was enough to make Harry’s body shudder with want. “Please, I need your cock.” 

Sirius laughed, high-pitched and sounding a bit mad. Though, no one could blame him when he had solicited access to the small boy in front of him. James and Lily Potter turning over their eldest son to the wiles of Sirius may have been his undoing. Or his salvation. Harry Potter had the tightest love-channel Sirius had ever had the pleasure of fucking. Either man or dog enjoyed breeding the boy at every chance he got. 

“Uncle has the thing for your ailments, Harry, dear.” Sirius sat up on his heels, knees rubbing nearly painfully on the hardwood floor beneath him. The boy was pushed up onto the antique couch, cock dribbling clear fluid onto the large stain. Sirius spat on the boys’ ass, then flattened his hand and delivered two harsh blows. Harry jerked in pain, moaning his consent for more. So, Sirius delivered. 

Five slaps, to each cheek. Then a few fingers spanked Harry’s little hole red. The boy was nearly screaming for a cock now. And who was Sirius to deny his delicious pup?

“I’m going to fuck you, my dearest.” Sirius lubed his cock, jerking himself to the image of Harry squirming in slight pain of the spankings. But the boy never cried out for any of it to stop. “And once I start, pup, I’m not stopping.” Lube was squeezed over Harry’s asshole, some of it blessedly dripping into the boy’s hole. “Remember the rules. If you pass out, I get to do something to you without your permission.”

The other rule, so carefully enforced, was a set where Harry made limitations as to what he didn’t want to happen to him. James and Lily helping Harry describe or name the things Harry didn’t like. Blood, major pain, defecation, piss, and few other things where Harry drew a hard line. Anything else was open. 

“Yes, Uncle.” Harry moaned from the couch. His head turned slightly to watch his uncle jerk himself to the visage of his body. Harry knew, the little shit, just how pretty he was. He used his looks against his parents and uncles any chance he got. It was only Grandpa who seemed immune to Harry’s batting eyelashes. Likely because he had practice as denying his own son. 

“Now, pup,” Sirius leaned forward, spitting on Harry again, not caring where it landed. “You’re going to be a good little slut and take anything I give you, right? And if you’re good, I’ll let your daddy have some of the pictures we made together. Your daddy will be so happy with you.” 

Harry blushed. Nothing in the world came before Harry pleasing his father. And Sirius exploited that fact whenever he needed. The boy nodded, and it was over. 

Sirius pressed forward, measured pace so as not to tear the boy. His large cock had difficulty getting past Harry’s tight entrance, his head well defined and uncut. The tightness, the heat, the way Harry tried pressing back, Sirius was sure that he was going to loose it before he could even make Harry pass out once. 

“Hang on, whore.” Sirius gave the only warning before he snapped his hips forward and buried himself into Harry. The boy screamed and pressed back. Little hips rotating as much as they could as his hole fluttered around Sirius. “Oh, Merlin,” Sirius growled, he snapped his hips a couple of times, getting deeper and deeper inside the boy, “I’m going to enjoy sending you back to your daddy so used he’ll be able to fist you easily.”

“More.” Harry begged. 

“Greedy slut.” Sirius laughed. He reached down and pulled at Harry’s wrists. Bound behind his back as they were, it was a great place to pull the small body back onto Sirius’ cock as he lunged forward. Harry moaning the entire time. “Gonna use you up. Breed your tiny pussy until you give me pups.”

Another growl passed Sirius’ lips as he let loose, feeling Harry’s ass slacken more. His hole was opening more with every careful thrust. Large balls slapping against juvenile ones. Harry could feel uncle Sirius’ cock dragging inside him, the tightness of his ass making sure that he could feel every ridge and vein of his uncle’s cock. It was likely one of the best feelings he could have. Next to knowing that he makes his daddy happy. 

“Uncle…” Harry moaned when Sirius slowly started to speed up. “I’m gonna cum.” 

“Then do it, slut.” Sirius groaned, he looked down at the small ass he was fucking into. Harry’s cheeks were red with abuse, spit and lube coated as he plunged into that ass. “Let me feel your tight pussy cum on my cock.” 

A few more brushes inside had Harry clamping down on his uncle’s cock. Sirius almost came inside the boy, thankfully, the boy could only convulse beneath him. “Such a good slut. Coming without me touching your little clitty.”

Hips snapped, Sirius was nearly able to bury his considerable length entirely, now that Harry had come and was relaxing underneath him. Smacks of flesh pounding against young flesh nearly pushed Sirius over. But Harry was still awake. 

“Time for some more.” Sirius smiled. Releasing Harry’s wrist, Sirius grabbed the boy’s hips and pulled nearly all the way out before lunging back in. Harry grunted at the oversensitivity. Each time Sirius would fuck into the tiny body beneath him, he could feel Harry’s hole tighten some more. Unconscious as it may be. “Your fucking cunt is the best.” Sirius spat on where he was joined with his nephew. 

It was beautiful, Harry begged some more, wanting Sirius to use him, to come in him, fill him up until he couldn’t take anymore. 

“Just you wait, pup.” Sirius pulled Harry down on his cock; he could feel Harry begin tightening some more, just before he came again. “Padfoot will take his lovely time with your cunt. Make you his bitch.” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Harry shouted into the upholstery. He could feel his uncle getting deeper and deeper, going only where mummy’s horse dick could reach. “Fuck me, fuck your whore.” 

Sirius reached up with one hand to Harry’s head while he was fucking into Harry at a faster pace, the smack of skin louder and filthier than when he slurped on Harry’s ass. The wet sound was such a pleasant thing to hear. Fingers twisted into Harry’s sweaty locks and yanked his head back. Sirius latched his mouth onto Harry’s neck and sucked and bit. Harry screamed when clever fingers finally made their way to Harry’s nipples. The clamps chiming with every movement. Sirius yanked on one gently, twisting it just to hear Harry become breathless. 

“Co-coming.” Harry groaned. Sirius could hear Harry become tired. Voice dipping low and soft. Finally, Harry was just about to pass out. Sirius pushed in one final time before grinding into his nephew. The boy’s lax body accepting anything that Sirius was doing to him. 

“Now,” Sirius murmured in Harry’s ear, unable to hear the excitement in the man’s voice. “I get to fuck you how I really want.” 

And Sirius knew just the breeding bench to put him on. There were holes for a milking machine, or fleshlight, and some for nipples or breasts to fall through. And with the nipple clamps Sirius wanted to use, Harry was going to have to learn to enjoy being on this breeding bench with them. It also had a built-in vibrator that pressed up against a woman’s clit or a man’s cock. Powerful and torturous. And there was a fitted cock gag he’d commissioned just for Harry and Christopher. 

“Aren’t we going to have fun?” Sirius withdrew from the doll-like body, Harry’s hole slurping and trying to suck him back in. Such a whore’s body.


	4. Padfoot and Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry allows his somnophiliac uncle and animagus to enjoy his body. Mummy gets a little more attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animagus bestiality, cunnilingus, offscreen mother/son incest, offscreen threesome, voyerism, knotting, being dragged around on a knot, verbal feminization, slight verbal degradation, gaping, inflated cum, bondage, not quite BDSM, breeding bench, what's it called when someone is sleeping while being consensually fucked?, somnophilia, spitting, spit as (added) lube, James fucking his sleeping Princess. 
> 
> There is M/F in this. OMD/Harry, OMD/Lily, OMD being Sirius|Padfoot.

Sirius leaned down and tongued the boy’s hole, humming and groaning at the tastes inside his nephew. Harry’s arms were untied, Sirius then flipped the boy around and assaulted the lax mouth. He pressed his tongue inside the boy’s mouth, sucking unconsciously as Christopher his mothers’ tit.

A wand was waved over the boy, keeping him unconscious. He never promised to let Harry remain asleep naturally. There was so many things Sirius wanted to do to the doll-like body before he allowed Harry to wake and begin screaming and moaning for Sirius. Once a few pictures were taken, Sirius went about to gather the bench and toys he had for Harry.

The bench was made of latex, black with red thread. The contrast something Sirius couldn’t help but enjoy. It allowed to be propped at an angle, up or down, as well as level with the floor. Steel rings clinked, waiting for ropes or chains to be fastened to them, holding down any squirming, writhing body. And didn’t Lily squirm when Padfoot and other dogs were able to fuck her cunny.

“I’ve got to get a night with those two.” Sirius promised himself. As well as being Christopher’s first bondage experience. The sweet boy could flourish under Sirius’ tutelage. The cunning look in the boy’s eyes telling Sirius of the possibilities of another Dom in the family.

Harry, in the meantime, was propped face down on the bench, tied at the wrists and ankles, bands of soft, thick leather strapping him down securely. Sirius was told, one sweaty afternoon, how much Harry liked being immobile. He liked being cradled by strong arms or soft leather. As long as he couldn’t move very well, he enjoyed being tied.

Sirius made sure to finger Harry’s hole as he worked manually, enjoying the soothing touches to his nephew as he strapped Harry down. A small fleshlight secured around Harry’s tiny prick, a horse bit went into the boy’s mouth, leather straps wrapping around his head like a bridle.

“Oh, the fun we will have.” Sirius chuckled darkly, stroking his dick between photographs.

On tripods, cameras were set up, clicking away randomly, a muggle video camera rolling from multiple angles. It was going to be James and Lily’s anniversary gift. There was a reason why he was hoarding all the photos and unknown videos. Sirius almost salivated at the raunchy night those two always got into.

“Alright, pup,” Sirius stroked his dick, watching Harry’s sleeping frame relaxed into the bench built just for him. Propped in the middle of the living room, Sirius walked up, surveying his work. “Time to give your mummy and daddy a show.” He winked into the video camera. “I think we’ll start with me, then fill you up with Padfoot’s doggy cum.”

Harry’s bench was high enough that all Sirius had to do was walk up and plunge into that sweet, sweet canal. Instead, he brought out a soft blt. He was going to spank the boy red. All for his own pleasure. And the Potter’s, of course.

Strike after strike, the soft little jiggles of Harry’s ass and thighs incensed Sirius. He spat on Harry’s unconscious body, spitting on his ass before chasing the globule with belt strikes. Harry’s flesh bloomed a pleasant red. After no more than fifteen strikes, Sirius put the belt away. Coming back with a raging hard on. He loved torturing his silenced lovers. Fucking them while out cold, with explicit consent of course, was one of his biggest turn-on’s.

Cock in hand, Sirius approached the young boy in front of him, camera’s clicking and rolling. “Here I come, pup. Gonna fill you good.”

He rubbed his cock head at Harry’s loosened and slick entrance. Harry’s body flexing and trying to suck him in unconsciously. It was heady, that even asleep the boy wanted nothing but to be filled by any manner of cock.

He pressed in slowly, head fucking into Harry much like moments before being strapped to the bench. One hand went up to Harry’s hair, pulling on his head to lift it up, slack features on display for the video camera. A wicked smile on Sirius’ face. He spit on Harry’s ass, watched it roll down to mix with precum and lubrication. He fucked slowly into his nephew, the small body not fighting him at all. Not like Harry would if he were awake any ways.

Fucking shallowly for a few more breaths, Sirius gave a saucy wink to the camera before lunging into the small body. He knew, from experience, that Harry’s face twitched, a parody to his orgasmic face.

“Such a good bitch.” Sirius groaned, head back and breathless. “Your boy is such a good little bitch, Lily. Your husband has done wonders to your little boy.” Desire and lust nearly consumed Sirius. He needed to come inside Harry now. Needed to breed the boy deep before turning to Padfoot then mounting the boy over and over again. “He’s gonna go home to you so sloppy and used. Your little boy. What a good little bitch.”

Sirius moaned loudly as he bent over Harry’s still body and snapped his hips, burying himself deep inside the boy. Hand still lifting Harry’s head up to face the camera. He fucked Harry deep, hard, and fast. The need to come inside the boy ratcheting up, thinking about what James and Lily were going to view. Their little boy being debauched and used for Sirius’ perverted pleasure. Open and willing to be used and loved in this way. And would anyone be sorely wrong if they didn’t believe Harry was loved. The boy wanted for nothing, was denied like any child, but punished and fucked beautifully when he begged so well for it.

Harry’s hole flexed around Sirius, body twitching underneath Sirius.

“Your baby just came. I can feel his ass trying to milk me.” Sirius groaned, licking the boy’s face, biting his cheek gently between teeth. “Fuck, James, darling, now I know why you can’t help but to stay buried inside your boy. He’s perfect.” Sirius kept fucking inside the little body, enjoying the labored breathing from Harry as he came down from his orgasm. “Such a good bitch.”

His cock twitched, balls tightening as he kept fucking into Harry, hips slapping against Harry’s wet ass. He came quickly, unexpectedly deep inside Harry. Sirius shouted his release, one hand gripping the boy’s hip, trying to drag him back and tighter against him.

When his breathing came down, Sirius laughed and began kissing Harry’s body everywhere. Praising the boy loud enough for the cameras to pick up. Cock still buried deep inside of the boy.

“Time for Padfoot. I think.” Sirius pulled out, cameras clicking, capturing the moment when cum leaked out of Harry’s stretched hole. It twitched, gaping and silently begging for more.

Sirius only had a few more hours with Harry until the Potter’s came to pick him up. And he still needed to process some of the older photos he’d taken with Harry. Feeding the boy and washing him, loving his body while he did it. Not much time for Padfoot. But it would do. 

The bench was lowered to the ground, cameras following his every move. He took the spell off of Harry, allowing the boy to wake when he wanted now. But it was time for Padfoot to bury his knot inside the delectable boy.

“Ready for Padfoot, pup?” Sirius asked, licking the boys’ loosened hole. “I know you are, you dirty little bitch.” He bit the reddened ass cheek, softly, as if Harry were awake and would protest the constant abuse to his derriere.

After he’d shifted, painlessly and quickly, Padfoot went up to Harry’s face and licked everywhere. Lifting lips around the bit to get inside that youthful mouth as much as he could. The boys’ taste was so unique. So delicious. A few more licks and he could feel Harry stir. Wanting to wake his nephew while he was being mounted, Padfoot went around the small body and licked his hole once before mounting, red cock jutting out from his sheath.

It didn’t take him but a couple of humps before he felt his cock catch on Harry’s hole and enter. He could feel the boy twitch around him. Wandlessly, Sirius turned on the machines to begin sucking. Harry definitely twitched. The fleshlight and milker’s came to life, pumping away at the young boy’s cock and nipples.

Padfoot took his time, working his dick into Harry, wanting the boy to begin stirring before he fucked him like the bitch he is. Asshole clenching steadily around him, Padfoot waited until Harry began shifting in the ties, head still lolling at the front of the bench before he let go. Using his animal instinct, he began fucking furiously into Harry. The boy’s head jerked up, looking directly into the close-up camera, and screaming around the bit.

Oh, how much Padfoot wanted to coo in Harry’s ear. Let him know what a perfect bitch he was. But he must have understood, soon hips tried meeting Padfoot’s frantic thrusts.

_Good bitch. Fuck back on me. Feel my knot forming? Just for you, pup. _Harry clenched when he must have felt the knot hitting against his ass. _Oh, yes. That’s going inside you. I’ll drag you around on it later. Right now, I’m fucking you for your mummy and daddy._

Furry hips slapped into Harry’s small ass, burning still from the spanking. Harry’s body sore and electrified. He wanted more, always wanted more. Always willing to please. It was one of the endearing things of Harry.

Padfoot’s forepaws gripped tighter around Harry’s shoulders, pulling the bench back with Harry on it as he tried to force his swelling knot inside Harry. The boy shouted, moaned, and wriggled to help. Merlin, how much the boy loved a good knotting. Hips thrust back to meet Padfoot, Harry’s jumped in his bonds as the knot was forced past his tight hole. A hoarse scream was deadened by the bit in his mouth. The sucking machines kept going, draining Harry of everything would he be able to come properly or lactate.

Knot buried deep within Harry, Padfoot ground his hips as much as he could, pulled back as if he were going to drag Harry around on it like the boy begged for. His gentle moans spurring Padfoot on. The knot slipped out, Harry twitched, jerked at the suddenness of it. But Padfoot pressed back in quickly, his cock kept growing, knot getting bigger. _Good bitch. Let me in. Let me fill you with my pups. You’ll be nice and round with my cum alone. I want you full of squirming pups. Carrying my litter inside you. _

Padfoot kept fucking Harry, forearms tightening, dragging himself forward and deeper. Harry moaned, arms and legs trying to pull back from the bonds. Padfoot looked down, Harry’s bracelet not jingling in warning. A system Sirius insisted Harry remember to use. If he rang the bell inside his wrist three times, Padfoot was to stop. But there were no bells, just the clutching of muscles around Padfoot’s knot. 

He kept fucking Harry, he was so close, his cock growing bigger and knot larger. Soon bigger than his own fist to lock them together. Harry was such a slut for knots.

_Oh, Merlin, Harry. Take it, bitch. Take my knot._ Padfoot could feel his cock twitch as he began cumming. _Fucking take it, pup. Such a good bitch. My good little bitch. Oh fuck!_

Padfoot’s howl covered Harry’s own as rope after rope of hot dog cum began filling the little body. Harry squirmed as he was filled. He was still being sucked on by the machine. But even through the haze of his own weak climax, Harry remembered to look up at the camera. He imagined his daddy watching him. Cock upright and straining to fill him up too. And James loved fucking Harry through doggy cum. Loved eating Harry out after being fucked and slurping up the cum pouring from hit tiny body.

Cum was still filling him when Harry remembered that he could reach the release latch for the bonds. He flicked a button which released the o-rings keeping him tied to the bench. Though the soft leathers and ropes remained on his body. The machines shut off immediately, slurping noises filled the room with Harry’s whimpering when the nozzles pulled away from his sore body.

The knot was so big, bigger than Harry remembered it being. But even hanging off his mummy’s dog dildo or horse dildo was addicting enough. He absolutely loved being dragged around by Padfoot. But not yet. Not until the beast was done filling up his bitch.

Harry moaned as more cum filled him. The cock twitching inside his ruined guts, pulsing obviously inside him. He only wished he could keep some cum inside him. Make puppies with Padfoot. It would be so nice to have them suck on him. His tits, his cocklet. Maybe suck on them and let them breed him when they got bigger. Harry whimpered at the thought.

A couple of test thrusts, and Padfoot carefully threw his hindleg over Harry’s recovering body. He waited to hear the drop of the bridle; one the boy was familiar with. But nothing came. He looked over his shoulder to see Harry’s crystalline green eyes boring into him. Eyes locked, Harry nodded his head, indicating what Harry wanted. If Padfoot could smile correctly, he would. Praise his little bitch. His best pup.

Padfoot took a couple of steps, dragging Harry behind him. Harry moaned loudly, knot tugging on his little hole. Padfoot could feel the muscles clenching desperately, trying to stay on. But with Padfoot so much taller than Harry on his hands and knees, the pup didn’t have a chance. He could only be dragged around like the little bitch that he was. Harry’s legs not even touching the floor.

The camera’s followed them through the living room and into the kitchen. It was better to allow Harry to fall off the knot in here. Easier to clean. But Padfoot needed a drink of water, too. So he dragged his bitch toward the water bowl. He drank, shook his coat out just to hear the boy shout behind the bit.

_Such a good bitch_. Padfoot praised silently. _Your mummy and daddy are going to love getting you back tonight._

Turns out, Lily got off of work before James. She walked in Grimmauld Place to see Padfoot fucking Harry a second time, this time only bent over the side of the bench, leather straps and ropes still tied onto Harry. The boy didn’t want to take them off before the insatiable dog pounced the boy again. Forearms tight around Harry’s petite waist. Bridle off of his head so he could shout and curse and beg for more.

“Fuck!” Harry shouted; Lily smiled at her little boy. He made eye contact with his mum, so gone with lust he couldn’t even greet her. “More, Padfoot, make me your good bitch!”

Arms tightened around Harry, dragging him closer again and again, hips frantically meeting Harry’s ass. Swelling knot fucking past Harry’s hole.

“Oh, my.” Lily breathed. She could hear the sounds of their fucking. The knot sloppy and frothing at her son’s ass. And if the cum puddle in the kitchen was anything to go by, this wasn’t her baby’s first knotting today. “He’s really trying to get you pregnant, Harry.” She moaned; she’d been wet since walking out her office door. She only hoped to catch Harry wet and used before getting cleaned up and brought home. Lily quickly undressed, pulling at her nipples, her other hand delving into her wet cunt, thumb flicking her clit as she watched her son getting fucked. “Get him, Padfoot. Fuck my baby good.”

She went to the loveseat just off to the side behind the pair. She was well versed in what the Potter males looked like getting fucked by Padfoot. But watching the engorged red and purple cock disappearing into her son’s ass was another thing.

“Fuck him, Padfoot.” Lily moaned, fingers digging insider her, thumb rubbing her clit madly. She only wished Harry were sucking her off, eating her out, or playing with her breasts. She loved when one of her boys suckled her while they were being fucked or played with. “Make him your bitch. Oh, fuck. Fill him with your pups. Knot that bitch. Fuck my baby.”

She watched as the knot grew larger, making it more difficult to fuck Harry. Her little boy whimpered, Padfoot never stopping as he pushed harder and harder to keep fucking the knot inside Harry. The boy’s voice was so rough, his body obviously tired and wanting to pass out. But he didn’t. Lily’s little boy hung on, pushing back when Padfoot lunged forward. One last push and Padfoot was in.

Harry shouted as he was filled a second time. His limp cocklet unable to get hard again after so much. Padfoot kept thrusting, filling Harry deeply. Lily moaned, watching her boy getting used. She kept fucking herself with her fingers, clit getting over stimulated as Padfoot kept his forelegs locked around Harry until he was done cumming. She knew how much that damned dog could come. Hot, watery dog cum seemed to swell inside her every time. James swore that Padfoot did something magical. But any other normal dog felt the same way.

“That’s my good baby.” Lily moaned, twisting and pulling her nipples. She watched as Padfoot moved to put them ass to ass. Harry groaning tiredly, arms falling from the bench as Padfoot made his way toward Lily, Harry dragging limply behind him. “Oh, Padfoot. Eat me out, please. I want to feel you deep in me.”

Padfoot obliged, long tongue sweeping up her juices, paying special attention to her clit. Both hands pulled her breasts, squeezed and tweaked herself. She moaned when that clever tongue kept getting deeper and deeper inside her. She could feel her walls begin to clamp down around the tongue.

“More, Padfoot.” She moaned, remembering what her baby boy looked like getting madly fucked by him. “Make me cum.”

He licked and licked, going deep and flexing his tongue inside her. She wanted to be mounted next. But if Sirius fucked her baby boy then Padfoot would be exhausted soon. Dog teeth nipped at the inside of her thigh, bringing her closer to her climax.

“Mummy,” Harry whined, she looked down at the sweaty, disheveled boy hanging off Padfoots’ red and purple knot, the bulge threatening to pop out and drop her son to the ground. Harry moaned, she watched as Harry’s ass clenched around the dog knot. “He feels so good. Can we get a puppy so Christopher can get fucked?”

The thought of her youngest son being mounted on the daily brought her climax to a peak. She moaned, almost loud enough to shout, as her thighs trembled, Padfoot dedicatedly eating her out. Harry moaned, watching his mum come. Her breasts jiggled, her back arched. She was beautiful. Harry only hoped he could be as sexy and beautiful as his mum when he gets older.

Harry could feel the knot going down. He tried straightening his legs to catch himself, but Padfoot lowered them down and began licking at where they were joined. Padfoot obviously hadn’t had enough. Harry moaned and squirmed as Padfoot licked and cleaned them where they were locked. Harry flexed his asshole, hoping to feel his tongue inside him before he passed out.

The knot came out with a wet, dirty plop. Harry moaned as he could feel the cum drip out of him. He was overwhelmed when he felt a human mouth on his hole, licking and sucking to gather all of the dog cum from inside him. Harry whimpered when he realized it was his mum. He opened his mouth when Sirius came to his front and began kissing him, depositing more dog cum into his mouth. Harry swallowed thankfully, allowing the man to ravish his mouth. Allowing his mother to continue eating him out.

He passed out feeling as if he were the most wanted person in the world.

“You really did him over, Siri.” James laughed when Sirius and Lily brought a sleeping Harry home. James undressed his Princess on the boy’s bed and inspected his body. James could almost put his whole fist inside his boy, even after almost an hour after being knotted by Padfoot.

“If you want to fuck him now, go ahead. I’ve got Sirius and Christopher to keep me busy.” Lily kissed her husband soundly, then placed a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Have fun, darling.”

James smiled, kissed Sirius deeply, getting aroused knowing that either Sirius or Padfoot would be waiting for him after he fucked his boy.

“I’ll see you in a bit, lover.” Sirius grinned then turned to chase Lily down the hallway toward the Playroom. Yes, James was going to get worked over by his lover and wife.

“Now to see to you, baby.” James smiled and undressed quickly. Harry was likely sore and overused. But James couldn’t help it. He loved knowing that his wife or sons were used up before delving into them.

James worked his erection a few minutes, jacking himself over his sleeping son, imagining all the things Sirius and Padfoot had done to him. His free hand went to Harry’s hole, as he was sleeping on his back, James propped his hips and legs open so he could watch his fingers dig out more dog cum. He moaned loudly, leaning down to suck out the watery cum. It was possibly his favorite flavor coming from Harry. Apart from that little cherry candy the boy loved eating. Kissing it out of Harry was possibly the best part.

After a few minutes trying to find all the cum, Jame’s became impatient. He crawled over his baby and kissed up his sleeping body.

“So beautiful.” James kissed the boys’ puffy nipples. Suck bruises all over his pert body. “So perfect, Princess. Daddy’s special little boy.”

James pushed his cock into Harry quickly, knowing that he wasn’t going to last. He usually didn’t when his family came back to him used. Fucked open by any man, beast, or dildo. Harry must have been exhausted beyond relief for him to not even stir. It excited James even more. The boy’s body entirely fucked out.

He watched his cock disappear inside his son, loose hole opening up to James. He grunted as he fucked and fucked his son. He could hear Christopher moaning down the hall. Lily and Sirius praising their other son. It pushed him over the edge. He came inside his son, knowing that his load would be the last inside of Harry for a while. James kissed his son all over as he caught his breath. Licked at the boy’s nipples and tongued his belly button.

“Good girl, Princess.” James licked into Harrys’ mouth. “I’m so proud of you.” Christopher screaming in pleasure brought James back. “I guess that’s my cue, baby. Daddy loves you.”

James picked up he and his sons’ clothes, putting them away in the hamper. He watched his son sleep a few heartbeats longer before following the sounds of fucking and sucking down the hall.


	5. When Grandpa Cums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandpa comes to collect his birthday boy. And maybe gives Harry an early gift. Or is it a preview of the weekend to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme age difference, OMC/HP, grandpa/HP, JP/HP, mentions of JP/OMC, mentions of knotting, fisting, mentions of somnophilia, incest (duh), will add more after my tired brain can compute.

Harry was nervous. He’d met his grandfather before but it couldn’t account for what he thought Charlie Potter would be giving him for his birthday. Harry knew that he was meant to spend a whole weekend with the man. Driving around the country, visiting old haunts grandpa Charlie brought Harry’s daddy to when he was a boy. Harry was nervous. Harry was also incredibly aroused.

“Are you ready, pet?” Lily asked, kissing the top of Harry’s head. She’d gotten to calling Harry names like pet, pup, or cock sleeve. It made Harry blush nearly every time. Mummy was dirty and had a foul mouth in comparison to daddy, who liked calling Harry Princess, baby, and called Harry pretty names.

“Yes, mummy.” Harry looked up to his mother. Her hips swayed as she walked by Harry, carrying his small night bag with her to the door.

“Daddy and I are going to go pick up Christopher from the day center. Be a good boy when grandad get’s here, pet.”

“I will, mummy.” Harry smiled, bouncing in his seat to feel the plug dig a little deeper inside of him.

_Daddy had woken Harry up that morning by fingering him, his sloppy hole indicating that either daddy or mum had been fucking him in his sleep again. Likely daddy, as he loved to fuck Harry when he was asleep or passed out. It was becoming a shared kink between uncle Siri and daddy with Harry. _

_Of course, the fingers weren’t enough for long. Harry begged daddy to fuck him open before his eyes opened all the way. And daddy couldn’t deny his Princess anything. _

_James immediately straddled Harry’s legs, instructing Harry to grab his ass cheeks and pull them apart. James spit on Harry several times, mostly landing on his cheeks and lower back. The cum dribbling out of Harry could either be daddy’s real cum or mummy’s magically created cum. Either way, it was a warm puddle gathering between his legs, which James scooped up and pressed inside his baby with three fingers. Harry moaned and twitched beneath his daddy. He couldn’t wait to have that cock reaming his ass in a moment. _

_Fingers plunged in and out, teasing Harry’s little, winking hole. Harry tried squirming, moaning and begging his daddy to fuck him. Turned out Harry didn’t have to beg for long, daddy lined up his cock and plunged deeply into his son. Harry moaned long and loud, uncaring if he made mummy jealous. _  
  


_“Hang on, baby,” James warned before leaning over his son, such a small boy, and fucked into Harry with a crazed, animalistic passion. Grunting and moaning, James kept up the harsh rhythm, pounding into his son’s boy pussy. Hands gripping Harrys small shoulders for leverage. “Merlin, you’re so loose.” _

_Harry’s breath kept leaving him as his daddy fucked his little boy hole. He hung on for dear life to his ass cheeks, spreading them wide to let his daddy in as deep as he could. _

_“You’re gonna be such a good boy for your grandad.” James grunted, hips like pistons going in and out and grinding into his son. The boy’s cries were so sweet, James thought he would die on the spot. “He’s got a surprise for you, and you’re going to come back to me wreaked, baby. He’s gonna breed you so well, baby. My little princess.” _

_Harry came, hole fluttering and twitching, voice raspy from grunting and screaming when daddy kept pegging his pleasure button inside of him. Daddy groaned as he felt Harry grip his dick, ass muscles pulling him deeper inside his son. _

_“Daddy, breed me.” Harry wasn’t sure what the term meant, but he was likely going to find out soon. “I want you, daddy.” _

_James felt his gut cramping, pleasure rolling through his body as he felt his climax getting closer and closer. Oh, his little boy was going to get it. He was going to love having his birthday weekend with grandad. Just thinking of all the pleasure Charlie was going to bestow on James’ eldest son pushed him over the edge. With a shout and last thrust, deep, hard, and grinding into his son, he pulsed inside Harry. Harry whimpered, grunting when daddy kept fucking Harry through James’ orgasm. _

_Summoning a medium sized plug, James quickly pulled out and shoved the toy inside his son. Harry squeaked at the cold touch of metal but didn’t complain. James thought the little pink ribbon tied on the base complemented his son’s skin well. _

_Leaning forward, James kissed and bit around the plug. Harry let his cheeks go and James sucked on the round, little globes. _

_“You taste so good, baby.” James praised, licking what little spunk he found on his baby’s cheeks. _

_Sitting up to admire his work, James couldn’t help but think of Harry when he got older. Filled out like a young man. Hopefully he’d have some muscle to him, those green eyes of his enrapturing every man, woman, and dog in to breeding him. Legs spread, on his back, bent over furniture, or suspended on a swing in the Playroom. Maybe with his little boy tits leaking milk, feeding his child while getting rimmed by Lily. _

_Fuck, he should think about getting a potion for Harry to conceive. Harry and Sirius would make such beautiful children. Sirius had mentioned it before, that Harry had asked if boys could have babies. _

_Well, Harry had actually asked if he could birth puppies. Of all damned things. James had been hard instantly when Siri had mentioned it. It was such a rooted image in James brain. Harry, swollen with child, or puppies. Giving birth only to feed while getting a child fucked back into him. _

_Breeding, constant pregnancy wasn’t a kink of James’. But the thought that his little boy wanted it caused James to imagine all sorts of scenarios. Of course, Charlie was a Potions’ Master of the highest caliber. Maybe James’ own daddy could produce such a gift for their family. _

_“Get dressed, baby.” James was still gasping in air, taking in his fill of his little boy beneath him. “In the outfit mummy bought you. Grandad will love it.”_

Harry wriggled some more. He was so excited to see grandpa. He’d seen photos of he and daddy when daddy was a little boy. The things that were being done to daddy made he and Harry’s play seem so vanilla. Harry’s anus clenched on the plug inside him. He could only image what grandad had in store for him.

A half hour later, Harry was going through some of the toys in the Playroom when he heard a voice calling out to the house. Heart rate rising, Harry dropped the new flaring horse dildo in his hand and ran downstairs. Before he could get further than down the hall from the stairs, he’d felt strong arms wrap around his midsection, pulling his young body against something very firm.

“Is this the birthday boy?” Grandad chuckled, hot breath in Harry’s ear. Harry shivered. It had been a long time since he’d seen his grandad. “Hmm, such lovely skin, my boy.”

“Hullo, grandad.” Harry blushed, feeling grandad’s prick rising underneath his closed robes. Hands wandered his body, which was pulled flush against grandad’s rounded stomach. Charlie had been fit for years, but age and his wife’s meals were catching up to him. A slightly rounded stomach and soft muscles graced his long frame.

But Harry couldn’t see any of that yet, all he could feel was the incessant prick rubbing at his back. Dear Merlin, grandad was bigger than daddy!

“Let me see you, little boy.” Grandad nibbled at Harry’s neck, worrying a mark into his tanned skin. Harry moaned, feeling hands groping his prick and pulling at his hardened nipples.

After being released, Harry stood back and twirled on the spot for his grandad.

“Such a handsome fucking boy.” Grandad licked his lips, blazing blue eyes soaking in his grandson.

Harry was dressed as a muggle. Though what muggle wore these clothes, Harry hadn’t seen. Running shoes, white stockings that went up to his midthigh, tight jean shorts with frayed edges pulled up and between Harry’s ass cheeks, and a skimpy tank top that may as well have been sheer. The fabric was so worn that Harry wondered if it was daddy’s as a child. Or mums.

“You like it, grandad?” Harry flushed, hips wriggling to feel the jeans move the plug inside of him. His hole twitched in anticipation, wanting that huge dick inside him now.

“I love it, boy.” Grandad grabbed Harry by the hips and pulled the boy towards him, he didn’t kiss Harry, like he thought grandad was going to do. Instead he gripped Harry’s hair and guided his mouth to the bulging mass hidden by his navy-blue robes. “Can you tell how much I love it?”

Harry nodded, feeling his grandad’s cock twitch. Opening his mouth, he began nuzzling into the older man’s groin. The grip in Harry’s hair tightened and pulled his head around the bulge where the man pleased. Harry had been told grandad liked using little boys like toys. He was okay with it until there was too much pain or too little air. But the guidance was no problem. Harry moaned when his face was shoved against grandad’s head, he mouthed at the organ wanting to feel the flesh on his tongue.

“I can’t wait, boy.” Charlie grunted. He yanked Harry off his prick and magically undressed himself, leaving Harry’s clothes untouched. “I want to fuck your tight little hole now.”

“Please, grandad.” Harry begged, rolling his hips to stimulate his cock and move the plug inside him. “I’m already loose and wet for you.”

“Fuck yes.” Charlie growled. He reached out, large hand grabbing Harry by the back of the neck and guided him into the sitting room. Mum and dad would come into the house and immediately see Charlie fucking into their son. Harry was so hard it hurt. “Bend over that couch, pull your jeans down a bit, just enough to see your hole. That’s it, good boy.”

Harry did as he was told, breathing heavily, nipples tingling in anticipation of abuse. Even if Harry was sure that grandad would only be fucking his hole first. Harry heard Charlie gasp behind him. Grandad must see the plug with the cute bow. Harry shimmied, proudly displaying his obedience and enticing his grandad to do something. And did something happen.

Two sharp slaps hit his ass. The sting making Harry moan in pleasure. The surprise of it making Harry jump.

“You like being spanked, little boy?” Charlie chuckled. “I can spank you until you cum if you like. But I need to be inside you now.”

Charlie’s thick fingers roamed across Harry’s reddened ass cheeks, squeezing for good measure before yanking the plug out from Harry. The boy screeched; he was told that grandad would be a little rough. The actions only caused Harry’s body to light up, shivers of anticipation making his body shake.

“Oh, little boy,” Charlie fingered Harry, bending two fingers inside his grandson to explore, tease the boy until he was fucking into him. “Oh, Harry, your daddy trained you well.”

Charlie withdrew his fingers and grabbed onto his cock. The size of the plug James put inside his son was large enough to not cause Harry much pain when Charlie entered him. But it would be a tight fit if he wasn’t careful. Of course, Charlie wanted to treat his birthday boy well. Make him remember his tenth birthday.

“I’m bigger than your daddy. And I like to take, Harry, you’ll have to pleasure yourself or cum untouched, is that understood?” Charlie warned, spongy head circling his grandson’s opening. The gape was quickly closing, Harry’s hole winking at him, teasing him to take his pleasure.

“Yes, sir.” Harry breathed. He couldn’t wait for this.

The swollen head entered Harry with a pop, quick and nearly painless. Harry gritted his teeth. He was a big boy; he could take any cock. Including his grandad’s monster. From the pictures Harry remembered seeing, Grandad was widest in the middle, thick veins along the sides with large swinging balls. Nearly big enough to bruise.

“Please.” Harry begged. Charlie was a taker, sure, but he wasn’t cruel. Not when he was fucking, which was a good thing, because as soon as he started fucking into his grandson, Harry whimpered in slight pain.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Charlie panted. He would stop any time Harry called for it. Even if he’d feel incredibly guilty for every hurting his grandkids, he’d make sure the boy felt safe and comfortable before taking everything from his boys.

“Yes,” Harry breathed. “You’re so big.”

Chuckling, Charlie kept rolling his hips, entering into his grandson inch by inch. Harry whimpered, wriggled, and tried to lift up to take more in. The boy was certainly going to get his fill this weekend. But he wasn’t going to start it by hurting his son’s boy.

It took what felt like forever before he was more than halfway inside. Harry was sweating, cursing and begging for more. But Charlie couldn’t end it too soon.

“The thickest part is in, boy.” Charlie moaned, watching his wet dick disappear inside the small boy. Smaller than his age, that was for sure. “Want me to use you?” a nod was his answer. Maybe Lily was practicing with Harry on her dildos and strap-ons. “Try to come without being touched, boy.”

Harry would have told Charlie that he was used to coming untouched, but the breath was knocked out of him when his grandad thrust all the way inside of Harry. He could feel his insides making way, stretching beyond was he was typically used to. But the pleasure never stopped. He would have screamed, writhed, and bucked if only Charlie hadn’t pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back inside.

“Fuck yes, boy.” Charlie moaned. Merlin his grandson was so tight. Tighter than he remembered James being at this age. Maybe Harry was one of those whose asshole could retain its original shape. Making him feel like a virgin if left alone for too long. Though, after this weekend, Harry would feel anything but like a virgin. “Take my dick, Harry. Take your grandad’s cock like a good little boy slut.”

Harry did shout then, right when Charlie’s fingers found his nipples and pinched and pulled while rutting inside him. His prostate was being hammered every single time. Harry was sure he was drooling, mouth hanging open as it was.

“You feel so good, Harry.” Charlie grunted, he looked around his stomach to watch his dick disappear inside Harry. “Feel so much better than my other boys.”

Harry didn’t think Charlie had other grandsons. But maybe he had lovers, young lovers, or rent boys he often took in. It didn’t matter at the moment. Right now, he was Charlie’s little boy.

Charlie bent down, stomach pressing Harry harder into the couch, stealing his breath. He licked and bit at the skin he could reach on Harry. Charlie hoped to have the boy marked up and ready for the weekend. Ready to see his parents as they waved him goodbye.

“Take it, boy.” Charlie groaned when Harry tried flexing around Charlie. But he knew he was too big for Harry’s muscles to contract strongly enough. It didn’t matter, the boy was tight enough. And, Merlin, the sounds he made put James to shame. “Take it slut. You’re a tight little whore. Take it.”

“We’re home.” James could be heard shouting into the house. Though he didn’t have to go far to find his son and dad. “Fuck, dad. Someone could see you from the street.”

The curtains were wide open in front of the couch. Though Harry knew that all anyone from the distant street would only see a half-naked man thrusting into or against something. But not fucking a ten-year-old boy who was screaming for more cock.

“He’s so tight, James.” Charlie’s left hand released Harry’s abused nipples and thrust fingers into the boy’s mouth in an attempt to silence him. Harry immediately sucked on those fingers, giving his body up to his grandfather. “Do you train him?”

“No,” James admitted, coming around to face his son and father. Harry looked up to see James stroking his cock. “He’s a natural.”

Harry opened his mouth wider, waiting for his father’s cock. James gripped him by the back of the head and thrust inside. He wasted no time in matching his father’s rhythm.

“Sorry, son,” Charlie grunted, he grabbed Harry’s hips tightly and pulled the boy against him, watching his son’s dick gliding into Harrys open mouth. “I couldn’t wait.”

“He can take it.” James said, before grinding into Harry’s mouth. He locked eyes with his father, licked his lips and moaned as he came into his son’s mouth. James knew that his dick was still wet from allowing Christopher to ride on him in the car. Living something like Muggles was carried over from Lily’s youth. There were just some things that she refused to give up. And if he could have Christopher sucking him off in the middle of traffic, then James wasn’t going to knock the contraption.

James withdrew enough for Harry to continue cleaning him. Old cum and new lost to Harry’s talented tongue.

“Fuck, he’s such a good whore.” Charlie continued rutting into his grandson, enjoying the aborted shouts from the boy as he continued nursing the cock in his mouth. “Such a good little boy.”

Charlie pounded into the small body beneath him, ass jiggling as he watched where they were joined. It was such a beautiful sight. The sounds of a nursing boy making sloppy work of his father’s cock driving his orgasm closer.

“Daddy.” Harry’s plea to his father pushed Charlie over. Thick spurts of cum painting his grandson’s insides. He could feel his balls contract with every pump, filling the boy bent for him. The call of ‘daddy’ bringing Charlie back to when he used to fuck James as a little boy.

“Oh, shit.” Charlie gasped as he kept cumming, “Oh fuck. Take it, boy. Fucking take it like the hungry little slut boy you are. Going to use you so much.”

Knees giving out, Charlie was caught by the lounge chair behind him. When it got there, he wasn’t sure. But he was glad someone had the foresight to do it. As he caught his breath, he noticed that he was nearly eye level with the gaping hole dripping cum. Harry’s hole twitched pitifully, trying to close against the onslaught of incestuous attention.

A fit of sadism came over Charlie when he saw Harry was still hard. Or, rather, hard again since there was a puddle of come still dripping from the boy. He pushed four of his fingers inside Harry, fluttering and grinding into the soft hole. Harry’s back bowed sharply, and he gave a loud cry. Charlie kept fucking Harry with his hand, his thumb stretched down and began rubbing against his perinium, attacking the boy inside and out.

“Such a greedy little slut.” Charlie leaned forward and bit Harry’s cheek and sucked harshly against his skin. Charlie remembered that his grandson could take fists, now, since James was very liberal with sharing photos with his father. So, Charlie withdrew his hand, and pushed all five fingers inside the wet, loose hole. Harry shouted for more, hips rolling back in a silent beg. Charlie pushed forward until his hand popped into the boy’s tight body. He made a fist, and just like the photo’s where Harry was hanging off of Sirius Black’s animagus knot, Charlie pulled Harry back by closed fist. Harry convulsed as he came. His little body thrumming with pleasure. But Charlie didn’t stop. He watched James watching him sexually torture Harry. And his eyes were blown so wide they were black.

Charlie kept pulling.

“Such a little slut for a doggy knot.” Charlie praised. “Just like you mummy.” Charlie pulled Harry by his fist inside the boy, right off the couch and between Charlie’s legs. “We’re going to have so much fun, boy.”


	6. Missing Chapter: Christophers Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gives Christopher a ride home.
> 
> Requested by Nekoyasha12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JP/OMC, consensual underage sex, mentioned voyerism, exhibition, Cowboy-style sex, riding, car sex, dirty talk, mentioned of extreme age difference, mentioned bdsm.

James was waiting for Lily outside the public entrance of the Ministry. He’d changed into Muggle clothing before then, knowing they’d be picking Christopher up from his school.

“Afternoon, dear.” Lily greeted when James got in the car. Smiling, as if it was the first time seeing her at Hogwarts, red hair blowing in the wind, sun burned, sparkling green eyes and a gentle smile. Though always directed at Severus Snape, James hadn’t given up on her. 

It wasn’t until seventh year when Lily caught James fucking a first year Hufflepuff in the trophy room. She’d been fascinated and incredibly turned on as James teased and loved on the boy. She’d never had any exposure like this before, but watching James’ cock sliding in and out of the small boy made her brave. She joined in.

They’d gotten pregnant as quickly as their new busy lives allowed. When Harry was born James knew that the boy would be loved. Even if the couple never brought their boy into the same life James had growing up, he knew that between the Maurauders and Lily’s family Harry would be spoiled rotten.

Christopher was a complete surprise. Between he and Sirius they wondered who’d impregnated Lily. But when dear little Christopher was born, James and Lily knew the boy was his. Sirius was only proud that his friends had another child to love and dote on.He would, a few years later, see just how much love both boys received from their mummy and daddy.

“Daddy!” Christopher shouted for James over the din of nearly thirty kids.

“Hullo, Christopher!” James knelt down you hug his child. How he wished he could greet his children with as big of a kiss Lily or Siri gave him. “Have a good day today?”

“Yup! I made mummy a picture!”

James got nervous. Sometimes Christopher would try to draw pictures at home of their sexual escapades. For the most part, however, Christopher and Harry would draw pictures of magic and quidditch. Quidditch especially in Harry’s case.

“Well let’s check out and you can show mummy your picture.” James signed a form fora field trip to London Zoo and bade Christophers’ teachers good bye. Christopher waved enthusiastically to a little boy. “Who was that?”

“My friend, his name is James too. But everyone calls him Jamie. He likes dinosaurs like me!” James let Christopher into the car and buckled him up in the back seat, before closing the door, Christopher stopped him. “Sit with me, daddy. Please.”

James didn’t even have to think about his answer. One look at his youngest and he knew the kind of request it really was.

“Of course, baby.” Before James could even get inside the car Christopher was crawling over and reached for his zip. “Woah, slow down, baby. We’ve got some time.”

“Want to suckle.” Christopher whined and pulled James’ swelling prick out. James spelled the windows so that anyone looking their way would see nothing unusual. So that with a confidant hand he stroked through Christophers wild hair. The boy moaned when James cock begun leaking pre-come. Christopher loved sucking cock, clit and tits. Anything he can get his mouth on that made his partner come apart.

“Oh, Christopher,” James moaned, he tried not thrusting up into Christophers mouth, he wasn’t as adept as Harry to deep throat their daddy. But give Christopher a couple more years and he’d bring any man to his knees. “Do that thing with your tongue.”

Gasping, James’ hips came up off the leather seat when Christophers tongue swirled around the head then pointed to lave at James slit. A tiny hand stroked what of James’ cock he couldn’t swallow. Then, with a trick that Harry taught Christopher, the boy growled, the vibrations making James shiver.

“Hell of a greeting, James?” Lily asked, the rearview mirror watching everything. He met his wife’s eyes and nodded. Merlin his children were so good to them. “Traffic jam.”

Lily’s voice was deep and thick. James knew what she meant. Traffic jam meant that he could play with a Christopher in broad daylight. With magic, no one would ever know he was fucking one of his kids in the back seat. But they could see everything out their window. Every curious glance into the cab seeing a spell displaying two well behaved children in the back sent James’ lust even higher. The thought that someone was glancing into the cab to be filthy voyers was a brilliant feeling to be on the receiving end. He blamed years of being rented out and watched on his father.

“Get up, Christopher. I’m going to fuck you.” James felt the slurping mouth detach from him and he nearly came from the noise and sensation.

Christopher stood up and stripped. James watched, enraptured, as his youngest son revealed his soft, tanned skin. Salivating, James helped Christopher climb up onto his lap. Panting and excited, James magically lubed and stretched his son with a wave of his wand.

“Daddy.” Christopher gasped. He shivered visibly and straddled his daddy, smiling and licking his lips. He was going for seductive, but the grin broke the look. “I want you, daddy.”

“Show daddy what we’ve been practicing, darling.” Lily called up from the front of the car. She was expertly maneuvering through evening traffic.

“Yes,” James breathed against his sons lips, “show daddy what you got.”

Christopher licked his daddy’s lips before placing his feet on either side of James’ hips. With his small hand, he reached behind and below him to stroke his daddy’s cock head. He twisted and fluttered his fingers, causing his daddy to throw his head back and moan.

“Fuck, yes, baby. Let me see what you can do.” Christopher ran a hand down daddy’s chest and sought out his nipples. Twisting and pulling through the fabric, James’ body lit up. Then, Christopher began lowering himself onto his daddy’s cock.

Hand pumping and ass swallowing James slowly, James was lost to his youngest son. At that moment, the whole of the Wizengamot could descend upon them and James would only want his son to never stop. Every downward thrust of hips brought James deeper into Christophers body, his muscles clenching around the spongy head of James’ cock.

“Hold on, daddy.” Christopher smiled and dropped onto his daddy’s lap, cock delving deep inside the small, small body. Christopher screamed and bowed his back, legs shaking. James bellowed, cock swelling and pulsing inside Christopher.

“Chrissy! Oh, baby! Fuck, yes!” It took everything of James not to either buck up and take and take or to come on the spot. All too soon, though, Christopher began gyrating his hips and clutching his hands into daddy’s shirt for leverage. James hands wrapped around Christopher’s hips and held on. 

Christopher bounces and ground onto James’ cock. James grunted and praised Christopher as the boy sought his pleasure on his daddy. Bouncing on his daddy, Christopher could feel daddy’s cock filling him up every time he sits down. It doesn’t help that daddy is bigger and longer than most of mummy’s cocks she uses during their longer play sessions. 

“Daddy, do you feel good?” Christopher asked, grinding down and rolling his hips. Sweat building up between the two of them. Summer days made for hot, sweaty sex. Harry craves and loved it. The sweatier the better. Though Harry detested body odor, which James and Sirius only laughed. 

“I feel so good, Chrissy. You make me feel so good.” James rocked up into his son, hands gripping around Christophers’ hips hard enough to bruise. Which only made his boy roll his eyes up and moan. “Look at all these people, Chrissy. They don’t know just how good I’m feeling right now, or who is making me feel this good.” James kissed Christopher, tongue licking into his sons small mouth. Pink tongue chasing his. “One wave of my wand and they could see everything. One cancellation spell and they would be able to see me fucking into my Chrissy-boy.” 

“Daddy.” Christopher whined, rolling his hips. He tweaked his daddy’s nipples and licked his lips again. “Fuck me, daddy, make me cum.” 

James growled. He flipped them lengthwise in the back seat and lifted Christophers knees up to his chest and snapped his hips into his little Christopher. The boy howled and kept begging for more as James plowed into his baby. Flesh smacked against flesh and quickly became the only sound in the car besides their panting and groaning. 

“Going to come so deep in you, baby. Mummy will eat it out later if you beg her.” James leaned down, curling in on himself to nip and bite at Christophers lips. The boy licked at him, begging for more, deeper, harder. “Oh, baby, fuck yeah, take it, Chrissy.”

James snapped into Christopher, edging closer and closer towards orgasm. He was almost there, but what set him over the edge so hard and fast was his wife’s fingers in his ass. 

He shouted his release, emptying into his youngest son. Christophers ass fluttered around him. Milking more semen from James. 

“We’re home, boys.” Lily turned around in her seat. “Christopher, get inside and get in your swing, I’ll come inside in a bit to finish you up. Daddy, Charlie is here, and I bet he’d like some help with Harry.”

She pointed to their large window where Charlie was obviously fucking into their eldest son. 

“Glad you’re still hard, darling.” Lily leaned over the seat and kissed her husband soundly. Christopher pouted, already dressed, and received his kiss for a job well done.

Watching Charlie fucking Harry was positively one of the most erotic things James could watch. His daddy fucking his son, James couldn’t be any more excited to join them in the living room.

“I’m coming, Princess.” 


	7. Grandpa’s Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Harry get to their hotel for the weekend. Harry enjoys his time with grandad so far, but misses out on grandads special friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded from my phone. So please excuse spelling, grammar, and anything else a little wonky.
> 
> Extreme underage, mystery guest, exhibition, light choking, discussion of BDSM etiquette, no safe words needed to be used, somnophilia (of course), feminine Harry (Charlie uses a spell to make Harry look more femme, but think Princess cup bra size and softer featured... or Link from Ocarina of Time), mentions of MPreg.

Clean and changed, Harry descended the stairs in a new outfit. This one was a little more appropriate for public view. Though the shorts were a bit too high on the thighs for most adults to be comfortable with. But Harry liked it just fine. He kissed his Mum and dad good bye and ruffled Christophers hair on his way out. Granddad was waiting at the Potters’ concealed apparition point.

“Ready for your birthday weekend, little one?” Charlie asked. Harry smiled up at the older man and enthusiastically nodded his head. “I can’t wait for you to meet my Muggle friends. Their going to love you so much.” 

Harry blushes, thinking of anything grandad was wanting to introduce Harry to. After all, Harry was getting bigger, meaning he could take a bit more rough play, maybe some bondage. Hell, even a marathon night with Charlie’s Muggles were in order. 

“I can’t wait, grandad.” 

“Sir.” Charlie stopped Harry with a large, potion stained hand. “You’ll be calling me Sir this weekend. All my friends know your my grandson, but I want you to call me Sir. Understand?”

Harry nodded. 

“Good, now, I think I did promise you some ice cream when I arrived. So let’s go have a few scoops, heh?” Charlie winked and took Harry’s hand. They apparated away. 

Charlie spent the day completely spoiling the boy. Buying him anything Harry wanted. At different shops, Charlie would find any opportunity to grope and fondle Harry, playing an exciting game. Harry was incredibly turned on. Merlin, even in the theater Charlie fingered Harry, then made the boy suck him off during the climactic scenes. The very public places turned Harry on to new kinks he didn’t know he had. 

By the end of the day, Harry was begging for anything to be fucking him. 

“Patience, Little One.” Charlie laughed at Harry. They were walking across a marbled foyer to a hotel lobby towards the lift. “You’ll be stuffed soon enough.” 

They packed lightly, as Harry was promised only meager clothing would be available to Harry. Bags in hand, they entered the lift. Harry was upset that they weren’t the only ones going up. Though, he was pleasantly distracted as Charlie rubbed his hand over Harry’s ass, to pinching and squeezing without being seen. 

Too many minutes later, they made it to their suite. It was huge, with multiple rooms and two balcony entrances. Everything was marble and brass with such a high shine it could have all been mirrors. None of that mattered to Harry, he wanted his weekend to begin. 

“Now, Harry, there are some things I’m going to require from you, so listen to me.” Charlie’s voice took on a serious edge to it that Harry felt he would be severely punished if he didn’t pay attention. “We are going to be using colors, okay? Red to stop, yellow to slow down or pause, and green to keep going. Same as you’ve been using. But, also, I want you to let me know if I or my friends are being too rough, alright? You won’t be in trouble if we stop. And I won’t be mad if you get to be too sore. This is your birthday and I want only the best for my Little One, heh?” 

Harry nodded. It was the same rules daddy uses at home. Harry and Christopher can ask for any amount of reprieve. And Harry had used it before. He’d taken a whole week off of sex and touching because he didn’t feel like it. And daddy and them had listened. Kissing was always okay with Harry. But anything more and he had asked for Red Light. 

“I understand, Sir.” Harry bounced from foot to foot, eager to really start his weekend. 

“Okay,” Charlie slowly approached Harry, a sadistic gleam to his eye that stole Harry’s breath. “Go get cleaned, stretch, and make sure you’re hydrated. It’s just going to be me and you tonight.” 

Harry did as told as fast as he could. He knew that taking care in making sure he was stretched was important. Uncle Siri always made sure Harry was stretched before long sessions. Just thinking of the options Grandad might have for him made Harry excited. Withdrawing his wet fingers from his ass, Harry moaned.

“Come on our, Little One.” Grandad called from the room. Harry walked out as quickly as he could without running. 

They’d started on the couch, Harry, a little let down at the slow start, sat on his grandad’s cock as Charlie watched the Muggle news. After a while of playing with Harry’s half-hard cock, he turned the picture box to a dirty channel. The actors extremely tame in comparison to what they had done earlier today. But the sight of a big breasted woman bouncing on a young mans average looking cock incensed grandad. 

Soon he was rubbing up into Harry, cock getting harder inside his boy. Harry moaned, watching the brunet getting fucked while riding Cowboy. 

“Sit up, Little One.” Charlie demanded. He grabbed his wand and brushed it over Harry. Instantly he could feel his hips rounding, his thighs thickening, and mounds of breasts forming. Harry looked down and realized he’d been altered to look more feminine.Thankfully, his cock remained. “Ride me.”

Charlie picked and slapped Harry’s sensitive breasts, no more than a mouthful for Charlie. Harry moaned and writhed on his grandad. Feeling that thick cock rubbing inside him. He was so close he opened his mouth to beg to come. 

“Face me, boy.” 

Harry, in weakened legs, stood up from his grandads lap. Charlie’s thick cock withdrawing from Harry with a wet plop, he shivered then turned around and climbed back on. Harry sucked grandads nipple before his hand found Charlie’s cock and sat down on it. He suckled and nibbled a bit longer before Charlie gripped his hair and yanked him up and off. 

Had Harry been warned, he would have held onto something. The picture boxes’ moaning and flesh slapping nearly drowned out Harry’s shout of pleasure as Charlie thrust brutally up into his grandson.

“Been a while since if fucked something with tits.” Charlie gripped and pulled on Harry’s breasts. The nipples were bigger and were begging to be sucked. Which Charlie did while he pinched and slapped Harry’s other. Harry shouted when grandad ground up into him. 

After this weekend, Harry was strictly going to be riding his daddy. He couldn’t wait to bounce on his daddy’s lap. 

“Fucking tight.” Charlie panted. Sweat began building up as he glanced over Harrys shoulder, watching the picture box. “Fuck the bitch. Yeah, spread her pussy. Breed her right, boy.” 

Distantly, Harry wondered if grandad witnessed daddy and mummy fucking. Watching them as Harry and Christopher were conceived. Grandad would fuck into daddy’s ass or mouth while daddy was balls deep in mummy. Harry had seen the photos. 

“Fuck her. Fuck her good.” Charlie gripped Harry’s hips and fucked into his grandson mindlessly, attention taken by the picture box. “Spit in her face. That’s it, fuck yeah. Ah!” Charlie shivered and bore Harry down into his cock. Harry gasped and moaned as those fingers dug into his hips tightly. “Fuck her ass, too, that’s it. Oh, Harry, she’s being double teamed. One in her pussy and one in her ass.” 

Harry had seen his mummy being fucked by both daddy and Siri once. It’s was so hot that Harry tried replicating Siri fucking mummy’s ass on Christopher. His little brother begged so well for his cock. 

“I want another baby boy, Harry.” Charlie finally looked into Harry’s eyes. They were wild and blown open. Harry groaned at the blissed our look. “Get your mummy pregnant. I’ll fuck your little boy too.”

Harry came, then. It didn’t take much longer till Charlie grunted and kept fucking his cum into Harry. Harry was so sensitive he almost began crying as Grandad kept grinding up into him. Shivering, Harry was soon released. 

“Clean me up, Little One.” Charlie groaned, watching the little boy get slowly to his knees. Harry smirked crookedly, and bit his lip. 

“I got a better idea, Sir.” 

Harry dragged his grandad over towards the window. It overlooked the street where Harry could see the middle of people’s eyes as they walked by they seemed so close. Harry served Charlie a lechetous grin. 

“Fuck me where people can see, grandad?” Harry strokes himself, forgetting about being too sensitive a minute ago, he was eager for the older man to get inside his boy pussy for everyone to see. Harry carefully watched his grandad stalk up to him, measured paces brought him closer and closer, cock heavy and rubbing against his round stomach, balls swinging freely. Harry wanted that cock down his throat or in his ass now. And Harry would do anything to get off. “Please.”

“Oh, little boy,” Charlie growled, he strode up to his petite grandson, stroking his cock and rubbing his chest. Harry tracked that hand tweaking a nipple. The boy had a serious suckling fetish. “I’m going to fuck you wherever I want.” 

Charlie grabbed Harry by the back of his head, the boy forcing a squeal of feigned protest. Charlie’s ardor ratcheted incredibly higher. Dragging his grandson closer, he forced open Harry’s mouth, little red tongue sticking out eagerly. Charlie slapped Harry’s cheek lightly, never wanting to push the pain too far, yet caught up in the role play. Harry groaned, then whimpered, trying to look scared. But Charlie knew Harry was more than asking for it. He was demanding it. 

“Your going to suck my cock, little boy.” Charlie yanked Harry towards his raging hardon, Harry chasing the head of his dick hungrily. “I’m going to force you to take it, you’ll have nothing else but cum to eat today.”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry sighed before being forced on Charlie’s cock. The older man rammed down Harry’s tight throat, the constriction almost making him loose control. With two hands, he grabbed at His grandsons head and began fucking the juveniles throat. 

“Take it slut,” Charlie shouted, he ground into Harry’s face, pubes rubbing at the boys nose. “Take my cock.”

Charlie withdrew, giving Harry a few deep breaths before the boy nodded and allowed his mouth to be ravished again and again. The boy was beyond talented, his clever fingers massaging his grandads balls and digging in the elder mans ass to find his prostate. Once found, Harry ruthlessly began milking it. Charlie pounded into Harry’s throat a few more times before he threw the boy off and onto the floor. Dazed Harry looked up at his grandad. 

Silently, Charlie grabbed Harry by the upper arm and dragged him out to the balcony. Harry feigned more protestation, under his breath he kept up a litany of approval. The iron balcony hid nothing as Charlie pressed the little boy against it, nearly bending he boy in half over it. Harry’s loosened ass on display. Instead of wasting time, Charlie took his cock in hand and thrust viciously into his grandson. The boy shouted, screamed at the top of his lungs as being filled so quickly. 

“Yes, yes, yes, Sir. More!” Harry begged, and Charlie delivered. He thrust into his grandson knocking the boys breath out. The people below seeing nothing even if Harry felt like he could reach out and touch them. Charlie was fucking him in broad daylight in downtown London. 

“Fucking tight ass you got, slut. Spread your legs, baby boy.” Charlie grunted, hips smacking into such a small ass. Harry did as commanded and was rewarded with a few slaps on the ass. Charlie dug his fingers into Harry’s hair and yanked his head up. “You feel so much like my son. So much like my Jamesy-boy. I fucked his boy-hole, too. Loved it just as much as you do, grand-baby.”

All Harry could do was moan as Charlie fucked his brains out. Charlie kept pounding into the boy. Harry was lost to the sensation and the memories. If mummy carried his baby, or Siri gave him one, would his baby get to have this kind of attention from Charlie? Being fucked over the rails, in the middle of the day, and being filled full of cum?

Merlin he hoped so. It felt so good. 

“Fuck my boy-hole, Sir.” Harry found some leaverage and pushed back on his grandad. Charlie moaned in approval and was cumming hard inside him. Harry fisted himself to completion, cum shooting down into the streets below. 

“Come, Harry,” Charlie mumbled and withdrew from Harry. The boy felt empty, gaping ass trying to keep in all the cum he’d been graciously given. “Keep my cock warm until our friends come.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Harry grinned. He was surprised when Charlie turned him around and assaulted his mouth. Harry opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to be sucked and nipped. He moaned when grandad pressed three finger inside him, pulling Harry closer to Charlie’s body. 

“You know grandad loves you, right?” Charlie whispered hotly against Harry’s lips. “If you’ve had enough today, just tell me.” 

“Okay.” Harry concedes. He clenched down on the fingers still in him, “but I’m not tired enough to keep you warm tonight.”

Charlie and Harry languished in the kiss hands roaming over bodies. It was such a good birthday weekend so far.

“By the way, Harry-baby.” Grandad licked into Harry’s mouth as they settled into bed that night. Charlie was deep inside Harry, keeping him wet and open. Charlie had wrapped him securely in his arms, lying front to back underneath the duvet. Harry liked the down and the firm body behind him. The cock in his ass was a bit unusual for him going to sleep, but he was learning to enjoy it. 

“Yes, Sir?” Harry moaned when Charlie gripped his hips and pulled him flush. Merlin they couldn’t get enough of one another.

“Your daddy says you want to carry puppies.” Charlie bit and sucked at Harry’s already bruised neck. “I might have a potion for that. You might be able to have your puppies before you go back to school.”

“Really!” Harry leaned back, looking into his grandads eyes. 

“Really.” Charlie huffed out a laugh. “Siri can put puppies into you. But you’ll have to start when we get back home. You’ll be just able to give birth to your puppies before school if it’s this week.”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Harry leaned up and kissed his grandad breathless. 

“Though,” Charlie thrust into Harry. “My fertility potion is still active. Want to keep going?”

Harry thought about it. He was knackered, but he was still so horny, especially considering he could be carrying Padfoots litter soon. 

“Spell me asleep and fuck me?” Harry asked, blushing. “Daddy and mummy does. And Siri spells me asleep to fuck me how he wants. I won’t mind if there are photos.”

“Oh, I think that can happen, my little boy slut.” Charlie brought up his wand. “As long as I can change your body a bit. I do like my boys young. Or maybe I’ll give you titties again. I really liked that.”

Before Harry can say anything, he was knocked unconscious. Charlie waved his wand over Harry one more time, budding breasts developing and hips swelling. 

Charlie went through almost eight rolls of film before he felt like he could pass out on top of his bred out grandson. Of course, the boy wasn’t done being used just yet.

“Charlie?” A withered voice called from the front door. Charlie’s heart rate picked up.  He’s here.  “Oh, my, what a lovely looking boy you have here.” The other man entered as if he were intruding. But the sight of the older wizard undressing and revealing a large erection only ratcheted Charlie’s pulse up. “I get to have your boy before the others?”

“Al, thanks for taking some time to stop by.” Charlie withdrew his soaked cock from his grandsons’ soft, open hole. The noise filling up the room. “Yeah, he’s spelled asleep. He likes being fucked while unconscious. You have free reign of his body. Though you won’t be able to hear him scream, maybe.”

The older man hadn’t been wasting time. He’d crawled up onto the bed, taking care of his beard, and stroked his cock. Harry was drenched in spit and cum, ass wide open with various toys just as wet. The man lifted a knotted dildo up and noticed how warm it still was. He leaned over the sleeping Harry, parted the boys lips, and pressed the tapered tip into his mouth, sucking it automatically.

“Such a wonderful boy you have.” He left the dildo for the boy to suck. Cock erect and dripping precum, he lined up and pressed slowly into the boy. “Such a sweet, wonderfully wet boy.” 

Hips snapped roughly, hands pulled Harry’s hips down to meet him. The wizard leaned over and sucked and bit at the places he could reach on the boy. Tongue laying and licking as he filled the child. 

“Such a good cunt.” He pounded into the boy, trying to seed him. Breed him. “Much better than the used out rags of the first years I get.” 

“His parents trained him. Harry’s a natural.” Charlie replied tiredly. He watched his sometimes lover fuck into his grandson with ruthless abandon. The wizard was a major pervert and loved fucking his boys at Hogwarts. 

“He smells so good, covered in your cum.” The Wizard smiled and licked up the mess on the boys tits, nipples puffy but still erect. “Think they’ll let me have him?” The wizard panted. The boy was huffing and moaning, as if he knew what they were discussing. 

The harsh slapping of skin and the wet noises of cum seeping out of the boy got louder. 

“They want him to carry a litter first.” Charlie replied, voice getting deeper with sleep. “Harry wants puppies.” 

The wizard groaned, grabbed Harry’s legs and threw them up around his shoulder. Bent in half, the man was able to reach deeper. 

“I’ll have you, Harry,” he whispered, teeth biting at the child’s earlobe, “I’ll breed you full of my children. You’re so beautiful. Such a good slut.” 

Harry moaned as the wizard ground into him, triggering the man to cum. 

Panting and sweating, the wizard looked over to his friend. Passed out. Well, and judging by how swollen the boys stomach was, it was no wonder. Charlie’s fertility potions were legendary. 

“Guess we’ll have to practice now, my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you can’t guess who the Special Guest is!!! 
> 
> Oh, you can? Oh well, let me know what y’all think so far! Any kinks or requests? I draw the line at some things, but would welcome any request for your kinky desires.
> 
> S/O to ebae and their fic Their Little Slut, go check it out if you can! (Still on mobile, can’t link rn, sorry).


	8. The Orgy and the Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally get's what he wants. And maybe Albus does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: spit kink, rough fucking, sex with an underage minor, orgy, light BDSM (St. Andrews Cross, no real whipping or major pain toys. Testing reactions for later chapters, see the next chapter and comment if you're into that), somnophilia, beastiality, MAJOR marathon fucking [[[[Drink some water, my pretties]]]], some impact play (slapping and spanking), cockwarming, choking on cock, headspace (sorry if it's inaccurate, message me to edit).
> 
> PLEASE: IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY ANY BAD BDSM ETIQUETTE, LET ME KNOW! I WANT TO HELP HIGHLIGHT A SAFE ENVIRONMENT AND SOME EXPECTATIONS. I am no professional but I don't want to promote Bad BDSM. Fanfics (50 Shades of Gray) promote too much of that. I'm learning as well, so please let me edit where I can. Thank you.

Harry woke up to a man’s tongue eating him out. Judging by how sore and rubbed raw he was, he assumed that grandad had come through on his promise to fuck him while he was sleeping. The only thing Harry hoped had happened was the video recordings. The dragging of two fingers inside him drew Harry’s attention back towards the man between his legs.

Both naked, Harry watched as a grayed head bobbed and twisted, trying to get all the cum inside of Harry. Next to the bed, where Harry was still laying, was grandad, stroking himself while videotaping.

“Good morning, boy.” Grandad groaned, not looking up at Harry but through the viewfinder.

“Good morning, sir.” Harry felt proud to remember to call his grandad by sir. Before Harry could ask who was eating him out, the man stood, not as smoothly as daddy, and licked his glistening lips.

The man was scrawny, pale, and wrinkled where his long beard wasn’t covering the front of his body. Blue eyes twinkled in lust as the gaze traveled over Harry’s twitching body.

“I’m Albus Dumbledore,” Albus kneeled up onto the bed and spread Harry’s legs some more, Harry’s back arched when thin lips wrapped around his puffy nipples. Nibbled raw and red, Harry squealed. “I want to tear so many noises from you. But, alas, I will have to share you soon. Your grandad and I have friends coming over to give you your gift.”

Harry groaned, nearly in pain, when greedy fingers delved inside Harry’s puffy hole, still wet, however, giving the gnarled digits the slide that Harry needed.

“But let’s heal some of those raw spots before that happens.” Grandad commanded before Albus could go any further. The older wizard growled softly, pumped his fingers inside Harry a couple of more times before withdrawing completely. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Charlie came back with a tub of salve and applied it all over Harry’s body. The mixture cool and tingling, Harry wriggled at first, thinking Charlie’s touch was too much at first. Then the salve began working, gentling into a delightful tingle.

“We’ll give you a stamina potion in a bit, my boy,” Charlie cooed to Harry, the gentlest he’d been with him since the start of this weekend. Harry sighed into Charlie’s touches, the care and love that his grandad was giving. “All of my friends know your code words and boundaries. This is your birthday, you are in control, my darling.”

Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry at the top of his head, Harry smiled, enjoying this reprieve for now.

“Let’s eat, get you cleaned up, then we’ll have some fun, yeah?” Charlie winked at Harry. Albus, in the meantime, was nowhere to be found. But Harry didn’t mind. The older Wizard was a little too strange for Harry. As if the Wizard was a bit too cool, a bit too sadistic. Harry didn’t much like sadists. He and Daddy had agreed that it might be too early for Harry to be playing with sadism and masochism. And given that the extent of Harry’s pain threshold was spanking, light paddling, and rough but well lubed fucking, he wasn’t eager to be pushing boundaries just yet.

After eating and cleaning up a bit, Harry watched as grandad set up some swings, a breeding bench, some cameras, and a few other toys and lube. Harry had been told there was a surprise coming at the end of it all if Harry were to hold up until then. If not, then Harry could cash in his “coupon” later. Harry rolled his eyes at the many times Charlie ensured the boy knew he didn’t have to push himself.

“Where do you want to start?” Charlie asked. Albus had come back, along with a much younger female who was cleaning a dildo, Harry was drooling over the purple thing. “Why not the swing? It’s very comfortable, boy.”

Harry nodded, deciding to take his grandad’s lead. With some difficulty, and some help, Harry got into the swing and settled in. Albus was the first to approach, hungry eyes devouring Harry’s visage. The woman smiled, watching Albus’ cock aiming for Harry’s exposed hole.

“It’s easier, kiddo, if you put your legs up on the chains, rest your calves on them. We’ll take care of the rest.” The woman, and American, touched the top of Harry’s head, patting it like he was a puppy.

The bulbous tip of Albus’ cock pressed against Harry’s hole, he through his head back as the man began to push. He was barely getting the tip wet, Harry’s ass clenching and waiting for the final push in. In some, out all the way, swirl at the puffy rim, then a gentle press to barely stretch Harry’s outer muscle. The residual tingling from being fucked likely through all of his resting ached to be touched again. Harry’s hips tried thrusting, to get more of that cock inside him.

“Please, Albus.” Harry begged. The woman, a dark brunette, leaned down and licked across his small chest, his healed nipples tingling with want.

“Headmaster,” Albus grunted, Harry could feel the man twitch against his rim. “Call me Headmaster.”

“Please, Headmaster, more.” Harry begged again, his back arched in the swing as the woman took a nipple between her teeth just as Albus pressed deeper inside him. Harry let out a loud groan, somewhere between a surprised shout and moan.

Before Harry could adjust or beg some more, Albus, the Headmaster, grabbed Harry’s hips and thrust completely inside. Harry’s ass was completely filled, his breath stolen from him from the quick entry. The Headmaster didn’t stop or slow down from there, with the swing making Harry lighter and easier to manipulate, Albus moved the boy off his cock, then slammed back into him. The rough fucking kept knocking the breath out of Harry.

“YES! YES, please, please, please,” Harry didn’t know what he was begging for, but the long cock inside him seemed to swell some more. Harry’s prostate was totally being bypassed to be able to go as deep as Albus could get inside the small boy. His tiny body shaking with pleasure every time Albus withdrew almost completely.

Hips snapped and began making a wet, slapping sound. Harry was distantly aware that while he was being fucked, someone had poured more lube on him, covering his small penis and where the old man and he were joined.

Just as Harry felt his body begin to tighten, wanting to come, Albus pulled out with a sloppy noise. The slurping of Harry’s ass made someone wolf whistle.

Harry turned his head to take in the room. He could see there were more men and women gathering around. Some with camera’s being set up, others who were stripping down to nakedness, arousal evident, and waiting their turn.

“Such a good little slut.” Someone said.

“Best looking whore I’ve seen.”

“Good boy, taking grandpa’s cock.”

“Can we slap his arse?” followed with “Not enough to welt.”

Harry shivered as more praise came Harry’s way. He writhed and moaned for more. And before he could beg louder, another person, the brunette woman from before, lined up her purple 8-inch and heavily veined strapped dildo. Harry drooled. Then shouted in pleasure as she drove her hips hard and fast into Harry.

“Such a good boy for mama.” The American woman said. “Scream for me, precious boy.”

Harry did when she reached up with both hands and gently twisted and pulled on Harry’s nipples.

“Such good titties.” A man came up next to Harry, his turgid cock curled up towards a thickly hairy belly. Harry groaned at the sight. He’d never had a Bear before. “Do you suck cock?”

“Not to – ahh! – choke onnnn.” Sweet sounds were pulled from Harry as the American angled her hips and brushed by his prostate.

“Open up then, slut.” The man spat on Harry’s tongue just as he opened his mouth, Harry moaned loudly, tasting the other man’s spit. A thumb hooked his thin cheek and made his mouth wider as the mushroom head came for his mouth.

Salty, bitter precome were like starbursts on his mouth. Little fireworks shaking his body. God, he didn’t realize how much he loved the taste of cum. The man kept spitting on Harry’s face while he shallowly fucked Harry’s mouth.

A hand gripped Harry’s hair, just rough enough to make his eyes roll back, and the man guided Harry’s drooling mouth on his cock the way he pleased. The American gave a couple more hard, deep thrusts before she withdrew. For good measure, she slapped Harry’s nipple. His titties.

“I’ll come back later, kiddo.” She cooed.

Harry didn’t respond except to moan as he felt fingers at his asshole. All four fingers delved deeply and spread inside him, tickling his insides. Harry’s hips rolled with the motion, someone chuckled darkly.

“Such a wanton bitch.” A man said. Another hand slapped Harry’s ass, just enough to prickle, as the fingers kept playing inside his body.

The mouthfucker pulled out, then leaned down to eye level. His thumb was still in Harry’s mouth, pushing down on his tongue now, and licked inside. Harry’s eyes rolled again when that tongue went deeper than his cock. Maybe he could ask the Bear to eat him out later. On the breeding bench, maybe.

Just then the man fingering Harry’s ass withdrew, then swirled his cock at his rim. More oil poured over Harry’s lower body. It was hot and miserably pleasurable. He pressed inside and gave a measure pace, hips rolling and reaching a different place this time.

The man licking into Harry’s mouth pulled back, then spit on his face. He missed Harry’s mouth but a globule got into the crease of Harry’s eye. The man wiped it off and pressed it inside Harry’s tiny mouth. He spit again, directly inside. Harry moaned and twitched his hips. The assfucker pinched lightly at the inside of Harry’s thighs, withdrew to the edge, and rode slowly back in. The opposing sensations from him ratcheting Harry’s desire up higher.“Such a good baby slut.” The Bear growled. Fucking _growled._ “Taking all these cocks.”

The Bear stood back and let another person come up and fill Harry’s mouth. Two hands on his head, they directed how fast or slow they wanted to fuck his mouth. Harry gave over to the both of them as his tiny body was ravished.

Two more people in his ass and at least three more in his mouth before someone stood in and made Harry’s small hands wrap nearly ineffectively around the giant shaft. He was glad that man hadn’t decided to fuck his ass or mouth just yet. The next three people came inside Harry’s ass, one grunting, one shouting, another hissing. All of them, even the women, made sure to keep the cum inside him before fucking his hole.

Then, there was a woman with a small flared horse dildo. The colorful penis shining wetly with lube out the corner of Harry’s watery eye. The man fucking his mouth coming with a shout. Harry coughed at the unexpectedness of it.

“Don’t waste it, pretty boy.” The man grunted. “Jesus Red, came with that thing again did ya?”

“Hush now.” The red-head cooed. Harry looked down at the monstrous cock. Eyes wide with excitement. Another came up and began licking and biting at Harry’s chest. “Don’t want to scare the poor baby.”

“Oh fuck!” Harry shouted when the flared tip pressed bluntly against him. “Is it soft or firm?” he managed to ask between the woman laving at his chest and two others getting messy hand jobs from him.

“Soft, sweetie.” She pet Harry’s thighs as if he were a startled horse. “Only the best for brooding mares.”

“I can take it.” Harry tried to assure her. A handjob ended with come all over his wrist, then the woman, a young woman, grabbed Harrys hand and curled his fist, and pressed it wholly inside her cunt. “Fuck me.”

“As you wish.” The woman smiled devilishly. She grabbed the long dildo with both hands, lined up, and watched herself as she pressed inside Harry. His tight sphincter widened almost too quickly as she kept pressing in without stopping. “I’m going to keep feeding it to you until it stops.”

It would nearly be impossible. Between Daddy, Siri, and Mummy his colon was well adjusted to straightening out. It still kinda hurt, but the pleasure of being filled to deeply was more addicting.

She kept going. And going. And going still. She looked up to Harry, eyes wide, mouth nearly drooling.

“I need boy-mares like yourself.” She smiled and kept pushing until her hips were flush with Harry. “Someone to take this kind of breeding.”

The woman with Harry’s fist in her finally came, her walls shivering and contracting around his hand. Just like Mummy.

The Trainer withdrew, nearly half way, before stepping back to fit her ample hips flush with Harry’s. Harry shouted his moan as he watched the dildo progress. The lump on his belly moving when her cock moved.

“Look at that shit!”

“Someone had a good trainer.”

“Good pet.”

“Fuck that boy-mare.”

“Give it to him good.”

“Open up, boy.” Harry’s head was pulled towards a familiar cock. “I want to feel your screams on my dick.”

Albus thrust inside Harry’s mouth at the same pace as the Trainer. When she had to walk herself back to withdraw nearly all the way, Harry rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he felt the flared tip pop out. He shouted at the quick change of absolutely full and stretched, to open and gaping and _empty._ Tears sprung up from Harry. He sobbed in want around Albus’ still pumping dick.

Harry wriggled his hips, not quite done with the horse dick. He wanted more. GODS did he want more.

Then, he got more. The Trainer lined up quickly, and pressed in and didn’t stop. The pace a lot quicker at overfilling Harry. He shouted around the prick inside his mouth. Tears being rubbed into his cheeks by Albus. The ring near the base of the horse cock played with Harry’s rim as the Trainer really began fucking him. It was slower than most others who had him already, but fuck wasn’t it amazing.

“Was going to wait until the breeding bench.” The Trainer grunted. “But it looked like your little pussy was aching to be stretched.

She snapped her hips, once, twice, three times before Harry came with a shout. His body contracted so painfully that more tears came out. Albus kept praising the boy.

“So full.” He’d said. “Such a cunt. A little beastie wanting a thick cock to breed him. Fuck him full with babies and leave his pussy wet and dripping with want for more. Cry some more. Let me hear you some more.”

_Sadists._ Albus wasn’t as bad as Harry thought they would be, the fact that the man was clearly getting off at Harry’s oversensitive discomfort as still being fucked by the Trainers’ utterly massive dick wasn’t a new thing for Harry. Uncle Siri liked to overstimulate Harry to unconsciousness. Or until he was begging for it to stop.

Harry did end up screaming some more. Why? Because the woman began dumping large, creamy, faux loads of horse cum inside Harry’s still full belly. She’d withdrawn about three quarters of the way and had a hand pump to squirt the curiously hot cum inside him. He shouted, and tried breathing, and wriggled from being so pleasurably full. It kept coming. More and more. Nearly a whole litre and a half of the stuff. And he’d already had five? Six loads inside him to begin with?

Albus came. Finally. His cock-tip flirting with the back of Harry’s throat. Harry could tell, if he were not so buzzed on adrenaline and dopamine, that Albus would have throat fucked Harry if given the opportunity.

“Gonna pull out, little mare.” The woman panted. Her hand came up to rub at Harry’s stretched out asshole. Was he dripping already? Gods he hoped so. Albus’ dick wasn’t getting softer in his mouth. Likely some fertility potions from granddad. “Let’s see how well you’ve faired. Hope the breeding stuck.”

How nasty was that? How fucking perverted and far removed from what was considered normal. Harry lavished under it. Squirmed with the attention. Twitched under the perversion of it all.

She withdrew. All the way. A wet plop and squelch and Harry moaned around Albus’ still hard prick as his distended stomach pushed out all that thick cum. A splashing sound filtered into Harry’s ear. Moans and groans came up around Harry. He hoped he looked like a wreck. His asshole stretched wide enough to be fisted, deep and long enough of a gape to see his insides, white come rushing from his ass, all as he kept sucking at an old man’s prick.

He hoped his daddy got this video.

They went another fifteen minutes before he was moved to a Saint Andrews cross. Specially made for his small figure. And for Chirstopher too. Granddad said it was a late birthday present for daddy.

There, his titties were pulled, licked, sucked, bit, and slapped. Everyone got their choice of Harry-Approved toys to lightly punish him with. Though most delved their fingers inside Harry’s ass and tried to get more cum out of him. He had a ring gag on so everyone could clearly hear Harry’s shouts of pleasure.

It was that time on his cross that he realized there were more kids like him being passed around. Some tried playing as dolls, but twitched and moaned for more after a while. Others sat or sucked as cock warmers until a man was ready to fuck. Then, there were a couple of others who were getting positively reamed in the swing he’d just been in.

“Suck his cock, baby.” A little girl was gently being pushed up to Harry. She looked shy, clean and trim for a seven year old, hair in fresh braided pig-tails. “It’s okay. He likes it too.”

It didn’t take long before the blushing girl bent at her waist, and took Harry to the root. Harry couldn’t help but scream. And he thought Christopher was good. She rolled his balls, fingered his ass, and bit him lightly on his hips. All while being fucked by her – completely obvious – father.

“That’s it babygirl.” The man looked polished. Well bred. Harry thought he might have seen him before. “Suck his pretty little cock. Fuck yes. Better fuck than your mum.”

The girl preened at the attention. The man’s wide hands gripped her tiny waist and absolutely pulled the girl back on his cock.

They didn’t last long. Neither did Harry.

Before switching to another station, Harry asked ‘Sir’ for a reprieve. He was given some water and biscuits to get his energy back. He was tired. Exhausted from being fucked. Thankfully, granddad kept sneaking in some healing salve to keep Harry from getting burnt out too quickly. Harry would hate to have to call off the fun.

He looked around as he sat on ‘Sir’s’ cock. His granddad talking to another granddad about their lifestyle and who’s children were the best fucks. That man’s cockwarmer was an adolescent boy, kneeling with his hands behind his back as he kept his granddad warm. Harry smiled at him and watched as a wicked gleam came to his eyes. The boy ‘fell’ onto his graddaddie’s cock, deep throating him, and kept bobbing up and down.

“Jeezus, Mary and Joseph, child.” The old man gripped the long hair. He held the boy down and thrust deeper. “Just love to choke on it. Don’t’cha. Just had to take your Master down all the way.” The boy began writhing, his head trying to come up. Harry started getting worried. The reassuring hand on Harry’s back kept him calm. “If you wanna choke, then choke properly.”

The man came silently. And Harry only knew that when the older boy began choking, then when his head came up, tears were coming down his face, mascara dripping, come was trailing out his nose and corner of his mouth.

“Spoiled Brat.” The Master chuckled. “Can’t keep a leash on this one. Likes to choke on it.”

“I have a harness that should fit him. Gag him and tie him up. Give him a starter anal vibrator and torture the Brat.” Harry’s granddad laughed. He took a swig of whatever alcohol he had. “Make him watch a PG-13 romance.”

They both laughed when the Brat looked wide eyed, as if _that_ was a true punishment. Harry still had a lot to learn.

“Charlie.” Albus strode up, wiping something off his dick. Harry thought it was one of those younger boys that were blindfolded and tied into a dog position. _That _boy was almost as used as Harry. “Could I borrow Harry on the bench?”  
  
Albus’ eyes twinkled. Harry’s stomach cramped in excitement. He loved breeding benches. And this one looked like Uncle Siri’s. With his own release catch.

“Of course.” Charlie’s hand came around and gently pinched the tip of Harry’s cock. Harry gasped and thrust _up_ into the touch. “He’s ready, I think. Color, Harry?”

“Green, Sir.”

Charlie took a couple more thrusts into Harry, rolling his hips and pulling his grandchild down onto him. He grunted when he came.

“The only lube you’re getting is come now, Harry.” Charlie slapped Harry’s ass cheek when Harry climbed all the way off. “The camera is already set, Albus. Remember, no biting.”

Harry shivered. He didn’t want this man’s crooked teeth in his skin.

It didn’t take long for Harry to be strapped down. Another boy was being fucked in front of Harry. A milking machine firmly attached to his cock and weighted clamps on his nipples. Harry couldn’t wait.

“Let me hear your bell, boy.” Albus demanded as he tightened the strap at Harry’s waist. Harry obliged and they all heard the bell. Some adults paused, thinking it was their child they were fucking. “Test.” Albus called out. The fucking continued.

True to what Harry knew about sadists and especially the sadist Albus, the man didn’t bother prepping Harry and further. He only leaned over Harry’s strapped down body and began fucking him. The entry smarted a little. And Harry didn’t hold back his shouting. Albus seemed to like that.

“Headmaster, please.” Harry begged. The man liked that. “Please, I’ve been good. I didn’t do it.” Harry tried playing into what he thought the wizard might like. If he wanted to be called a ‘headmaster’ then he would play the naughty student.

“Oh,” the long moan sounded appreciative. “I think naughty boys deserve their punishment.” The man pulled back and slammed inside Harry. His ass tingled inside. Albus did it a couple more times. “And bad little slut boys like you get bred.”

Harry groaned, thinking about being round with puppies. He hoped that the potion would work. If not now, then next summer. He hoped Padfoot would catch and Harry could have beautiful puppies.

Fingers delved into Harry’s hair and yanked his head up. Another man lifted Harry’s head, but it was a young girl in front of him.

“Lick her pussy.” The daddy ordered. Harry blindly complied. Albus’ body was heavy on him, nearly drawing out his breath. The fat cock slamming into him repeatedly, like a rabbit gone mad.

Harry’s tongue reached out and tasted the cum stained pussy. He knew that at this angle, he’ll be lucky to find her clit. Especially with how young she was. He kept licking, his head being guided to different, reachable parts of her body.

“Good girl.” The man praised. “Now let daddy show you how it’s done.”

The man, the Bear, Harry realized, was back. His thumbs stretched both sides of his mouth as he entered.

“No choking, yeah?” The man pressed until he was at Harry’s throat. Then he began fucking his mouth. “Such a good slut. Good boy. Getting bred.”

“Cry, boy.” Albus commanded. “Let’s hear you again.”

It was difficult to pretend to cry. But it wasn’t difficult to scream. Hands had reached under to pull at his titties. And the little girl had gotten underneath the bench and began playing with his tiny cock.

Albus gripped firmly around Harry, driving the remaining air from his lungs. Harry tried wriggling, thrashing, but careful not to ring his bell. Albus groaned and came inside.

It was much the same for ten more cocks. This angle, Harry couldn’t tell until someone spoke if it was male or female. More cocks and clits filled his mouth. Tiny mouths went down on him to try to get at his titties or small cock. It was all almost too much. He’d come twice.

After the pairs were done, ‘Sir’ stepped up and halted everything.

“Now, as everyone knows, it’s my grandson’s birthday today.” There was a round of applause and well wishes. All sounded heavy with arousal. “Ten years old today and still just as tiny and beautiful since he was five.” A lie, but some liked thinking he was never changing. “But, now comes the time of the party where our _other_ guests arrive. I will give you all another ten minutes to leave if this is not your kink.”

Chuckled washed over Harry. Since he had been fucked open on this bench, he could not feel more exposed if he was standing naked in the middle of the street with party balloons clamped to his nipples. Delicious shame began rolling over him. So many cocks. So many pussies. So many people he opened his legs to.

“His surprise will take up his exclusive time. So if anyone would like to _paint_ him, come on.” Charlie chuckled at his own joke.

Many men came up to Harry, filthy noises of hand jobs filled Harry’s ear. He was so ashamed at wanting to be painted with cum that he tried wiggling. Praises and dirty talk came. Then, the first load. It landed on Harry’s hair, then another on his shoulder. One more on his crack. Then he lost count and placement. Harry lifted his head when ordered and moaned when cum landed on his cheek. Spit landed in his open mouth. More people spat on him and he groaned. Harry decided he found a new kink.

The debasement and debauchery hid the noise of his surprise. Cum kept landing on his wet body, he must be completely covered in it all. Then, a cold nose pressed up at his ass.

He came right then and passed out.

Glad Granddad knew to keep going, Harry woke up to a dog thrusting a knot inside him. He tried screaming, but a bone shaped bridle gag silenced him. He shook when the knot caught on his rim. But it pulled out in time before it was stuck.

“That’s number three, my boy.” Charlie said from somewhere. “We’re keeping the true knotting for last.”

Harry groaned behind his bit.

He could feel the squishy wetness on his back when another dog mounted him. It didn’t take long for this pro to find his hole and ream it. Harry rolled his eyes back and let loose a wonderful scream.

Furry hips smacked against his raw ass. Someone had spanked him. Or bit him. Or hopefully whipped him. But the hard, fast press of dog cock did not stop. His stud was long and reached places inside Harry that could not be reached but for animal cock. A few more minutes of mad thrusting from this dog and Harry could start feeling the knot. Gods he wished he could hang off it. Be dragged around like some messy bitch.

The dog’s owner stopped the knotting but allowed for the hot watery cum to jet inside him. Harry wished Albus hadn’t tied him down so well. He would have thrust back for more.

Another dog mounted him. And he was a big boy. Harry felt stretched around this bone, the thing drove his hips hard and slow into Harry. Hitting his prostate and tearing an orgasm from him. Dry, apparently, because his cock was caged. He growled in heated frustration. He almost passed out from the dry orgasm.

This knot came fast, ballooned fast, and stuck inside him. The owner apologized, but Harry just moaned for more. The wet press was deep, the fucking continued as the beast ground his hips against Harry’s tiny hole. Hot cum filled him. He couldn’t get enough. He’d never get enough of dog cock.

This brutal fucker finally stopped humping, panted a bit, drooling over Harry’s shoulder, and threw his leg up to turn ass to ass. Harry shouted at the feeling of a cock twisting in his guts. This amazing dog lover was strong enough to pull at Harry, dragging him an inch or two in the bench. Harry began crying, tears of pleasure sliding down his face. He closed his eyes against the sensation. The mutt still trying to walk away. 

A hand came up and rubbed at Harry’s lower back. It was soothing and not as rough as Harry wished it was. A bit of pain at this point didn’t matter. Then a human tongue licked the tears from Harry’s face.

“More, child.” Albus nearly sounded as if he were begging. “Give me more.”

The beast pulled again, many adults were coming over Harry’s back again. Harry didn’t have to fake tears, the pleasure pain, the shame, made him cry. Albus licked up every drop. _Sadists. _

Someone got a cold washcloth after ten agonizing minutes of pulling. Harry was sure he’d be licked raw by Albus. The knot finally went down.

“Continue? Ring your bell for no.” Charlie asked. How dare he ask that when cum was dripping out his ass and off his back. And some mad wizard was nearly eating his face off. Of course he wanted more. “Alright. We had some late starts. We’ll have some mummies and daddies fuck you now.”

They were brutal. And deep. And thick. And small. And pierced. And one was a silicon double. He felt strange dildo’s, like his mother’s Bad Dragon favorites. He felt hands and tongues. But all he really wanted was knots.

After the humans came more dogs. Big dogs, smaller dogs, dogs who felt like they went for hours, and some who fucked as quickly as rabbits. In between dogs there were cumshots on his body. People gripped his hair, pulled up his head and spat on his face. Heaven would bless those people if Harry could help it.

It ended just before Harry about passed out again. He was tired. And sore. And ready to eat, bath, and fall asleep. Not necessarily in that order.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen. The grand finale.” Charlie announced. Harry tried lifting up his head. It was so heavy. “This knotty gentleman is a favorite of Harry’s and it’s only fitting that he be your last.” Charlie stepped up and knelt next to Harry. He could hear more children being fucked in the background. “That was thirteen, boy. Thirteen wonderful beasts. After this we will retire to our room. These people will be fine with their children and dogs without us.”

Harry would have made a sound of agreement. But he was dazed. A sort of fuzziness in his head. His body was weightless, tingling with energy and pleasure. _Headspace._ Uncle Siri had called it. _The sign of a true slave._ He might be right. He might be wrong. But this headspace felt good to Harry. He would do anything to stay here and serve his ‘Sir’.

A cold nose sniffed at Harry’s gaping ass. A tongue licked once. Then lightly bit at the inside of Harry’s thigh. Padfoot! Padfoot was going to knot him.

The heavy and familiar weight wrapped around Harry. Forelegs dragging Harry back and onto a stiff, tapered doggy cock. Harry rolled his eyes back and waited for his prize. And Padfoot did not disappoint.

He started slow, maddeningly slow, hips not even connecting it was tender. Harry cried and growled and tried moving back for more. Albus magically appeared in front of Harry, ready to lick his face from the tears. Padfoot growled before Albus could touch Harry.

“Sorry, Al.” Charlie said from behind, filming the fucking from all angles. “Padfoot is a little possessive.”

To show the headmaster, Harry exposed the back of his neck. Padfoot instinctively wrapped his maw around the tiny column of neck. His teeth never punctured, but always there to remind Harry whose bitch he was.

“Fucking hot.” Someone said.

Padfoot growled some more before snapping his hips. Harry kept his position, knowing that the teeth could tear his neck up. Maybe a scar or two wouldn’t matter. Daddy might not like it though.

All thoughts ceased as Padfoot tightened his forelegs and pulled Harry back on his swelling cock hard. It knocked the breath out of Harry. Padfoot did it again. And again. And again, still. Harry gave a long bellowing cry for more. And Padfoot delivered. Maw still at his neck, Padfoot reamed Harry. Fucked him. Consummated their beastly lovemaking by burying his tapered, dog cock deep into Harry’s guts. Like he belonged there. Like he owned every part of Harry in a way that his daddy didn’t.

Hips knocked at Harry’s still sore ass so hard they moved forward, forelegs pulling Harry back onto him. Harry was in nirvana. Then, the knot came. It kept catching on his puffy, sore, red rim. Cum drooling out of his ass. The sucking noise from Harry’s ass wanting to drag Padfoot in and lock there ratcheting Harry’s heartbeat higher.

It became harder for Padfoot to press in. But he made an effort to keep knot fucking his nephew. His pup. His bitch. His, hopefully, whelping bitch. Padfoot hoped Harry was in his headspace, enjoying servicing his doggy lover. If he could think anything at all.

Soon, his knot caught. One last hard pull out then ramming it inside his boy made Harry convulse and orgasm. But he wasn’t done. Hips humped against the small boy, tiny waist between massive paws as he unloaded into his bitch. Harry cried. He shook and he cried, head still down submissively.

_Good bitch._ Padfoot wanted to praise._ Only for me do you do this. Only for me will you submit this way. _He owned this part of Harry. Worshipped this side of the young boy. His human side would pander and spoil, but his animagus fucked and owned.

Come still shooting from his cock, Padfoot lifted his maw from Harry’s neck. He waited for the boy to release himself from the bench. But he remained there, shaking and moaning still. How long was the boy’s orgasm? He’s going to be wrecked.

Padfoot pressed the lever for Harry, the bindings releasing. Whistles of amazement at Padfoots’ ‘training’ echoing around the knotted couple. Huffing, Padfoot threw a leg over Harry and waited to see if the boy would rouse from his headspace. He didn’t. Shrugging his shoulders internally, Padfoot pulled Harry off the slippery bench by the knotted ass.

“Fuck. Shit. Damn,” Someone growled in amazement, coming all over Padfoots’ bitch. “So fucking hot.”

Padfoot preened. Then, he tugged some more and dragged Harry around the large hotel room, showing off his mated prize to anyone who wanted to come on Harry. There were a lot. Padfoot’s knot usually lasts forty minutes. So, Harry had forty minutes to drag himself out of his submissive stupor before someone decided to rape his slack mouth. And Padfoot and Charlie would let them.

And it hadn’t taken long. Charlie was sure to insist no one throat fuck him, but the submissive little cunt opened his mouth anyway and swallowed every load that came down his throat.

Harry’s ass began to ripple around Padfoot by the thirty-minute mark. Padfoot was still showing him off and licking inside any cunt or ass presented to him. Especially the Littles. Maybe he could adopt or wait for Harry to be able to carry Sirius’ child.

“Pad-foo-t.” Harry’s drowzy voice filtered the air. Padfoot squirted another load inside the small boy. Harry moaned. Gods, he must look pregnant with all this come. “MMff.”

Another cock fucking his mouth.

Harry fell off of Padfoot’s knot while the animagus was licking out a particularly loud little girl. Her juices so sweet he began praying for a future daughter.

Licking his lips, Padfoot turned to attend to his pup. The boy was an absolute mess. Come everywhere. Dried in his wild hair, crusting on his face and body. Nipples large and puffy. Tiny cock locked away for later. Gods, what a dream. Charlie was quick to plug Harry up. The camera finally turned off.

Charlie scooped up his messy grandchild and left the room Tailed by clicking feet.

NEXT CHAPTER RAMPS UP THE SADISM, BDSM, AND BESTIALITY. If you don't like, don't read. If you do like, please comment. 


	9. WARNING: Rough Scene Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets taken back to a room to get cleaned off. But his birthday is evidently not over. And Sirius get's some Sadist Daddy time he's been drooling for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: heavier BDSM, very rough fucking, HP/OFD (Harry penetrating), voyerism, mentions of more scenes in other rooms on the hotel floor.

Padfoot was initially surprised when he arrived to this floor of the hotel. All rooms were open that were accepting strangers to some play. There were more children, leather clad slaves and subs, extreme bondage scenes, someone was screaming behind a closed door. He hoped that person was actually alright. There was an array of players, freaks and kinksters enjoying the private floor. Sirius had enjoyed more than his share of couples, kids, animals, and throat fucking before Padfoot found Harry.

“Padfoot.” Charlie interrupted. The animagi noticed Charlie was bereft of a little cum stained boy and entered the room. Charlie closed and secured the door to keep anyone from entering. The older man’s turgid cock dripping copiously. Sirius licked his lips hungrily. He’d heard how rough Charlie Potter loved treating his boys. Maybe he could have a taste. “Help me with him.”

Sirius pulled out his wand and helped clean Harry of all the cum and spit. It took a while. Once that was done, they asked the drowsy boy to sit up and take some water and potions.

“Would you like something for the pain, yet?” Sirius asked gently. His cock had risen again, he was still thinking about Charlie having a go at his own ass.

“No.” Harry had the audacity to blush. “Why am I clean? I wanted to taste it all.” Harry pouted. Oh, Merlin! A face like that on the boy would make sure he got everything he wanted. Or was continually stuffed and fucked.

“You’re still full of cum, pup.” Sirius tried consoling.

“I want to cum” Harry began tearing. It was becoming easier to do so thanks to a particular sadist that Harry might have to ask over for a play date. “Properly. He picked at the heart shaped lock on his cock cage.

“I have just the thing for you, boy.” Charlie got up and went into the bathroom. There was scratching and whining as the old man came out with a kenneled, medium-sized dog. “She’s in heat, and I think would love your little clit inside her.”

Harry gasped as the dog was released from her kennel. Harry giggled when she went for Harry’s hip, licking around his cock cage. 

“Guess she approves, pup.” Sirius chuckled and waved his wand to release Harry. I’ll show you how to mount her.”

Harry was nervous. He’d never fucked anyone before. Much less a dog. But he followed directions well and positioned the girl, Ginger, in front of him. They were on the bed, so if Harry needed to kneel so he wouldn’t get rug burns. Ginger whined and lifted her long silky tail. 

“Now, grab her hips, good boy. Hold her tight, they like to tease. That’s it.” Sirius coached his pup. Harry was breathing heavily, little cock dripping in anticipation. Sirius felt a wet finger force its way into his ass. He moaned when Charlie began finger fucking Sirius. “N-now, put your clit right up there. Yessss, like that. She’s ready for you. Nice and wet.” Harry’s little cock pulsed against the tight dog pussy in front of him. “Breath, annnd – fuckkkk, Charlie, AHHH, I mean Sir.”   
  
Harry looked back to see Sirius getting finger fucked and a painfully tight circle around the base of his cock. Harry’s penis twitched and slipped into the wet, glorious heat. It was like he knew what to do. His hips drove forward, hands clamped around the bitch’s waist, and fucked her.

“This is the last time your cock gets wet boy.” Grandad growled. Harry looked back to see Siri face down in the other bed. Granddad’s free hand still painfully encircled around Siri’s cock. He pulled the younger man back onto his dry cock and drove deep inside Siri. Uncle Siri screamed but bent his back to receive more of it. “You’re a born bitch. And a beautiful sub. Some dom will make you very happy.”

Grandad stopped talking, bent down and bit at Uncle Siri’s neck, hard. Uncle Siri thrashed under the savage pleasure. Harry was suddenly happy Sir knew how to hold back with him. Harry would have rung his little bell a long time ago. An old hand twisted into Sirius’ hair and yanked him up. Charlie wandlessly charmed a long cock gag to silence Sirius’ pleasured screams and shouts.

“Shut your mouth pussy, boy.” Charlie growled, free hand roaming down to pinch harshly at nipples, nails raking over the abused nubs. “Let daddy enjoy your slutty cunt.”

Harry moaned. He loved dirty talk. Another new kink, he thought. He matched Sir’s thrusts against his own little bitch. Wet slaps of a child’s hips against a furry rump nearly matched the muffled shouts and dirty, now wet, fucking from Charlie and Sirius. Harry watched as his little clit fucked inside Ginger, her whines increasing when Harry had a significant lack of knot.

Harry looked back to see Sirius now tied up, arms behind his back, leather all around him, tittie clamps dangling heavy weights. They swung with the harsh pounding of Charlie’s hips. Then, Charlie’s, Sir’s, hand began spanking Sirius.

“You have your bell too, boy.” Sir said. “But I’m not stopping till this potion runs out. And not an orgasm sooner.”

Charlie lifted Sirius’ leg up onto the bed, opening Sirius up for a deeper fucking. They were right, Harry was a true bitch. A real sub. Because as soon as Uncle Siri’s red, wet cunt was shown, Harry cried out and stuttered his hips inside the dog.

Harry fell to the side, Ginger hopping off the bed when Harry wouldn’t be knotting her and tried to watch Sir and Sirius fucking. There were more bite marks and bruising. Sirius’ eyes shown wetly, drool escaping past the shallow thrusting cock gage.

Sir slammed into Sirius once, twice, three times and shouted his release. It was loud and animalistic. Harry shivered, a weak desire stirring up in him.

Harry fell asleep to more screams and muffles of pleasure that lasted the rest of the night. And the smell of sex permeating the air.

It was a good birthday.


	10. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry get's picked up by a stranger. The safety word was spoken correctly, so Harry knew that his blind date was going to be fun. Where ever the man was taking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and James agree to Harry being "kidnapped" as part of a roleplay kink. Consensual loaning out, overstimulation, talk about actual kidnapping, possessiveness, mentions of fisting, cheating, cuckholding?, dirty talk (not very good, though, he's new), not an original character, somnophilia, behind the scenes negotiation, spit kink, NOT RAPE (or even dubcon). Guess who the date is! Another dead give-away.

After his birthday, Harry had done nothing but sleep and eat. He’d been so physically and emotionally exhausted from his weekend with grandfather, that he couldn’t do anything else. Daddy and Christopher had fucked constantly to the videos that were taken for James’ sake. Harry would often wake up to the slick sounds of daddy fucking into Christopher’s small body in the next bed. Daddy would be staring at Harry the entire time, cock not able to fuck deep enough into Christopher.

“Finally awake, Princess?” Daddy grunted, squeezing Christopher’s hips tighter, pulling him harsher onto him. Christopher wasn’t making much noise, a dildo gag made his lips wraps tightly around, not letting any sound escape, saliva dripped down his chin, down his neck and glistened on his narrow chest. Harry saw clamps on his brothers’ nipples, reddened and painful looking. A chain looped around like a bridal, Daddy pulling on it occasionally. “Daddy wants to fuck you soon. But Christopher couldn’t wait for his turn.” 

Harry smiled, watching his brother getting reamed. His eyes were rolled back, throat enlarged from the dildo. There were shibari knots around Chirstopher’s body, a comfortable harness keeping his wrists tied behind his back. Daddy slowed his pace, the wet sound of hard pumps into his youngest son filling the room. Harry felt himself hardening after three days of constant sleeping.

“Christopher’s been a swell stand in. Haven’t you, darling?” Daddy slapped Christopher’s ass hard, causing the boy to buck and scream around the silicone in his throat. However, he pushed back asking for more. And Daddy, he was the kind of man who gave it to his son. One hand pulled on the nipple clamp bridle, the other gave ten sharp slaps to the already red ass. Christopher drooled some more, bucked, and pressed back. Daddy groaned, likely because the boy had tightened his hole, gripping his Daddy tightly. “Oh, hell, Chrissy. Give Daddy a tighter cunt to fuck.”

Letting go of his son’s nipple clamp chain, James groaned loudly and bent over the boy, fucking him hard and fast like Padfoot does. Harry moaned, watching as Daddy’s matching green eyes locked onto Harry, a growl erupting from the man’s throat. Harry could imagine Daddy’s cock throbbing inside his ass. Daddy using his body as he pleases, filling his Princess up with his cum.

“Don’t touch your cunt. You have a date tonight, remember?” Daddy growled, watching Harry pump his small penis and pulling lightly at his nipples. Harry couldn’t forget. Daddy’s friend from work was supposed to pick him up after his flying lessons and Muggle choir. It would be the first time he’d be fucked since his birthday weekend.

On the other bed, James enveloped the small body underneath him, squeezing lightly at his sons throat. The boy wept and drooled, taking the animalistic coupling from his father. His tiny body shivering when James angled just right and was able to stuff Christopher full of his cock instead of the unsatisfying shallow fuck.

Getting up from his bed, Harry strut over to Christopher’s bed. Daddy had Christopher right up to the edge of the bed, head hanging. Somehow the younger boy was still on his knees, accepting his daddy inside him. Harry unlocked the cock gag and pulled the long, knotted, black thing out. Christopher gasped and moaned, so Harry pressed his cock into his brother’s mouth and held him close. The six-year-old suckled immediately, knowing what he was supposed to do.

Throwing his head back, Harry felt his balls tightening. It was a strange feeling, new and not yet completely what a sexually mature boy would be able to feel. But thanks to all the sex and milking he’d received from his family, he was quickly developing.

Harry gripped Christopher’s hair tightly and began fucking into the boy’s small mouth.

“That’s it Princess.” Daddy cooed. “Make him suck your clit. Chrissy loves being able to use his whore mouth.”

Harry looked up to his Daddy, making eye contact as they kept using Christopher. Harry came quickly, shouting in pleasure as Christopher swallowed down his watery cum. He kept thrusting into Christopher’s mouth, waiting until Daddy had come as well.

“Almost there, my darlings.” James grunted, he ground inside his youngest son as he pressed his tongue against the lips of his eldest. The sweet and dirty kiss they shared triggered James’ completion. Daddy shivered and groaned loudly, pumping his hips to press his cum farther inside his baby boy. “That’s it, you’re going to take all my cum, aren’t you whore? You might be your mum’s favorite, but this tight ass is taking me in aren’t you. Just wouldn’t leave me alone until you had my cock in your greedy ass.”

James kept talking dirty to Christopher. Harry figured he was done, as Daddy’s attention was now on his youngest. Harry pulled out his still suckling brother’s mouth and went to go clean-up for the day. He left hearing his little brother squeaking and begging for more filth in his ear after Daddy called him a cum-dump.

The rest of the morning was more mundane. Harry ate his breakfast quickly, waiting for his little brother to come waddling in with a smug grin on his face. Though he sat down tenderly, the smile never left.

“Do you like pain, Christopher?” Harry asked, clearing off his plate.  
  


“Kind of.” Christopher admitted after a while. “I don’t like skinning my knee or getting punched my Cloanne at school. But when Madam or Daddy hurt me during sex, I like it.”

“I think that’s called masochism, Chrissy.” Harry giggled, ruffling his brother’s hair. Christopher yelled at him and tried smacking his hand away. Until Daddy came rushing through the kitchen and grabbed a bit of toast. “You’re late, Daddy!”

“Of course I am, Princess.” James leaned down and kissed the top of Christopher’s head, then took Harry into a quick but deep kiss. “Mmm, and if I had my way, I’d bugger you before leaving.”

“No!” Harry protested, laughing. “I have a date tonight! I can’t let you ruin it.”

James laughed and disapparated from the kitchen to work. His crimson robes were buttoned crookedly but it wouldn’t be the first-time arriving being hastily clad.

“Where’s mum?” Harry asked as he helped Christopher clear the table and gather their bags for the day.

“Fucking granddad. I think Sir said he was going to make her pregnant.” Christopher said with all the nonchalance of a well-practiced whore. “If she does get pregnant, she said I could go back to sucking her tits. I love Madam’s tits.”

Christopher grinned dreamily. He certainly loved pleasing Mum, or as she’d asked Christopher to call her, Madam. Christopher had been steadily falling deeper and deeper into the slave & master part of their lives. He thrived under service now and was showing to be a natural dominant. So Mummy and Sir says. Daddy didn’t care as long as he could either stuff Chirstopher with cock, or Chrissy could stuff Daddy with a cock.

“Alright,” Harry pulled on Christopher’s shoulders to get his wondering attention. “Safety.”

“Safety.” Christopher replied diligently.

It was something their parents had trained into them. As soon as anyone spoke the keyword, all talk about their sexual lives halted. It had saved them so many times when company came over unexpectedly and someone was in the middle of a session anywhere in the house. The house had a strong shield blocking curses and enemies as well as sound from escaping. Which also saved them the many times any of the family screamed in ecstasy.

The day passed, both boys getting individual flying lessons in a prominent Wizarding suburb. Bookerton hosted many families and magical creatures that just wouldn’t be exposed to the Muggles. Which was a great place to learn how to fly.

After, they had their lunches Daddy packed from the night before. Then they headed over to a nearby Muggle church to practice choir. Christopher was often excused from practice but had to stay quiet and within sight of Harry. All the while Harry would have to fight against the ornery choir master about his pitch.

Finally, their early afternoon was done and they took a snack before heading to the park. There they played with other children closer to their age. Harry enjoyed playing with a couple of boys and girls at football, while Christopher colored and studied the park bugs nearby.

Mummy came to collect Christopher after leaving early from work, and reminded Harry that his ‘babysitter’ was coming by soon to pick him up.

Harry was playing forward when someone called his name. Harry paused, the opposing team taking away the ball from him.

“Harry, boy, time to go.” A man in a familiar crimson cloak waved to Harry. He’d never seen the man before.

“What’s the safeword?” Harry asked when he got closer. He knew how to stay safe from abduction, and other dangers from strangers and adults. And the development of Harry’s kinks meant more safety precautions.

“Bad kitten.” The man, a red-head under his casual pointed hat, uttered. His eyes were glossy and taking in Harry’s body with a lecherous gleam. “Now come along, son. It’s time I take you home.”

Harry smiled, pulling on his backpack and following the man.

“Can I hold your hand?” Harry asked innocently. He smiled for the man’s sake, making him blush like mad. “Please? I’m scared of walking by myself.”

“Oh, son,” The man reached for Harry’s small hand, warm and callous, it enveloped Harry’s completely. “You won’t be alone.”

They made their way to a familiar apparating point. Harry looked up quizzically to the man. “Erm, aren’t we going home?”

“This way is faster, son.” The man tugged sharply at Harry’s hand, pulling him closer to the slightly pudgy body. Harry’s back stiffened. He was nearly larger than grandad, his belly nearly hanging over his belt.

They apparated quickly from behind a dumpster, and Harry felt himself lose his balance when they landed. He was only able to catch a small glimpse of the room before he felt ropes around his body.

“Color?” The man asked quickly, hoisting the boy over his shoulders.

“Green. What’s going on?” Harry asked, trying to look around but the man’s robes cut his vision from the room.

“I’m going to show you a good time, Harry, son.” The man brought Harry to an empty room with only a bed and a side table with water and lube. Harry noticed the rest of the house seemed abandoned beyond the open door. Harry was thrown onto the bed, bouncing on it before the man waved his wand and banished the ropes. Only long enough for him to put his large hands on Harry and rip his clothing off.

“Stop, please, stop,” Harry gave a token struggle, not sure how best to react. He’d been told what the man liked, but not much else.

“I won’t hurt you, son.” The man growled as more and more flesh came into view. His greedy hands roamed across blemish free skin. “I only want what your daddy has.”

Lips descended onto Harry’s chest. Biting and licking his way across his narrow body, hot hands gripped Harry’s thighs and pressed them open. Harry was exposed and held down by the man’s weight. The eager and forceful mouth on his body making him exited, nonetheless.

“W-wait, please,” Harry begged, which only made the man groan and squeeze Harry’s small thighs. “Please,” his voice got light as the man bit and sucked on his nipples. His hands roamed the boy’s body, skin catching on soft skin, the man’s fingers pinched and gripped while he explored this young boy beneath him. His excitement was clear against Harry’s leg. “You can have me, but just slow down.”

“Am I scaring you?” The man stopped his ministrations, head looking up taking in all of Harry’s features.

“No,” Harry grinned, not moving except to widen his legs. “you know all my limits?”

“Yes, your father quizzed me before allowing me to have you.” The man blushed, looking down at Harry. His eyes changed from chagrin to desire in less than a second.

“Then I think you can do whatever you want with me. Within reason, of course.”

“Of course.” The man licked his lips then leaned down and plundered Harry’s mouth. “Oh, fuck, you taste good.” The man bucked against Harry, grinding his considerable erection against the boy. Harry shivered. He’d never had a blind date before. Hell, he’d never had a play date like this before. Sure he regularly went over to Uncle Siri’s house and got fucked to within an inch of his life. And he’d just returned from being used by all of grandad’s friends. But this was the first time he was with someone that wasn’t a stranger, someone that had exclusive access to Harry. “We’ve got all night. My wife is away with the kids. So I can play with you all I want.”

“Please,” Harry begged, wanting to be filled and fucked already. “Please take me. Use me. I won’t tell your wife. It’s just us.”

“Oh, yes,” the man sat up quickly, pulling his robes off his large body. Harry watched, transfixed and eager to see what underneath was. All that softness would only be fun to pin him down with. His body crushing him as if a tight embrace. His eyes traced over Harry’s lithe body, taking in how his small nipples were erect and were perfectly suckable. “I can’t believe your Daddy let’s you out of his sight. A beautiful son like you. And now, you’re mine.”

The man growled and descended upon Harry. He felt as if he were being ravaged by a sex-starved Sirius. Eager and itching hands pulling Harry to him, legs open so wide to feel the wet tip at his entrance. Mouth biting and sucking in Harry’s mouth. Pulling moans so sweet from the boy beneath him. Harry was getting lightheaded from being kissed so long when the man pulled back.

“Soft ropes, right?” The man asked as he spelled Harry’s wrists together with a pouty pink rope. Intricate ties and knots securing him to the headboard. Harry nodded, pulling on the ropes to test them. Just enough give. Just enough to make Harry feel like he was helpless. The ropes snaked their way down, slithering around Harry’s legs and pulling his knees up. Opening Harry’s legs even more, exposing his pink hole to the man’s possessive gaze. “I’m going to take the edge off first, Harry. Then we can play for real.”

The man took a vial of sky-blue virility potion before leaning over Harry and mouthing at his hole. Harry shook and shouted, confident that they were more than alone. They were remote. A tongue snaked its way in, wriggling and licking inside Harry. Loosening and wetting him pleasantly. Harry rolled his narrow hips, trying to get that tongue deeper. Daddy had a longer tongue than this man, but he was no less talented. Knowing just what a boy wants.

The man leaned back, spitting on Harry’s small balls, across his tiny cock, watching it drip down onto the reddened hole winking at him. He spit again and dove in. Harry screamed and moaned and wriggled for more. Pinches only getting him more excited when rough fingers gripped his tender thighs. He leaned back again and spit on Harry’s hole a couple of times. A finger pressed the globule inside Harry’s trained and relaxed hole. It was wide enough that Harry thought he could come on it alone.

The finger pressed insistently inside Harry, rubbing his saliva inside. He kept spitting on his finger, getting him wet enough to stroke Harry well. Harry was a mess of begging, wanting more and deeper. But the man was slow and tender, watching Harry slowly go mad with desire.

“Such a good little boy. You love playing with your daddy this way don’t you?” The man asked, finally pushing in a dry second finger. Harry felt the stretch and burn as he was scissored open. He gasped and moaned, rotating his hips to take more. “Ride your daddy’s cock and milk him dry. No wonder why he’s always exhausted. Keeping up with you.” The man spit on his fingers and began slowly pumping inside Harry, hooking his fingers occasionally to tease at Harry’s prostate. “I bet you’d love to be tied up underneath his desk, warming his cock all day when he’s in his office. You’d let everyone in his department use you, wouldn’t you? A greedy little ass like this?”

The man pushed in a third quickly, then pumped a couple of times before he realized he could press a fourth inside. The boy will need it. He was quite large.

“A filthy little toy, open and ready for any cock or tongue.” He pumped inside Harry, tearing a groan from the boy as he hooked and wriggled his fingers inside. The boy was shaking, sweat pouring off him in the stagnant air of the abandoned room. “Go ahead and shout. Beg, cry for help. No one is coming for you. You’re all mine. Mine to fuck. Mine to breed. Mine to use.”

Harry came quickly, not even able to warn the man. It seemed not to matter to him. He only withdrew his fingers during Harry’s orgasm. He’d slicked his cock up as some point, because when he began pressing himself inside the shaking boy, it was slick and warm. Harry’s mouth was caught open in a silent scream. He was being filled so well and quickly. The swollen head of the man’s cock breaching him then resting. Harry took a couple of breaths before nodding his head. All he could do with pull on his bindings above his head, which pulled his knees up higher, and take that thick cock pushing inside him.

Shallow thrusting rocked Harry on the mattress. The man’s bulk above Harry filling his vision. He had his hands on the back of Harry’s thighs, hips rolling to fuck deeper into the boy.

“My own little boy to fuck. I can’t believe your daddy trusts me with you. Can’t believe he’s letting me ruin you. Letting me take from you what’s his.” The man pressed deeper, still so many inches to go and Harry was panting and sweating, trying to take him all in. He could feel his insides burn so good. The stretch foreign after a few days of rest. But his body knew what to do. He relaxed some more and the man fell deeper inside. “Oh, fuck. Yes, boy, yes. Take me. Take me like my own children can’t. Beg for it.”

“Please.” Harry was breathless, that cock was going to ruin him for so long once they get a real rhythm. Once the man is able to pull out and push in smoothly and with force. Harry couldn’t wait. “Keep going, please, take me. Fill me. Fuck me.” Harry gasped and squeaked, he felt that cock head brush against his prostate. “Own me. OWN ME!”

The man panted, watching the little boy squirm and beg for more. He couldn’t help it. He might pay for it later, Harry might pay for it later, but he didn’t care. He needed to be completely inside this tight hole. This hungry child.

Getting up on his knees, pressing Harry nearly in half, the man began really fucking his way into Harry. The boy screamed, tears welling while his cock never flagged. He was so very hard and dripping his second orgasm. Quick and harsh snaps of his hips got him half way into the boy. Harry’s body began relaxing, his tiny voice egging the man on. Even when he passed out, Harry asked him to keep going. So he kept fucking, grunting and pushing himself deeper inside. That tight heat taking more and more of him in.

“Fuck, take it, boy. Take my cock.” The man spit on Harry’s face, the boy moaned, mouth hanging open in invitation. “Dirty little boy.” The man spit into Harry’s mouth, then he leaned over and licked inside the open mouth. He ground himself deeper into Harry, not caring if he wouldn’t fit the first round. “Going to take me all, aren’t you, you filthy little fucker? You dirty boy. You asked for this. You begged for it. I’m not stopping until you take me all. Until I’m so deep inside you you’ll feel me even when your daddy fucks you.”

The man spat on Harry’s face, the boy going lax quickly. “Fucking filthy boy. You’re nothing but a toy to me. A tight little ass to fuck when ever I want. All I have to do is ask your father. And he’ll give you to me. And I’ll take and take from you. Dirty little boy.”

Harry’s moans were quietening. His breath still coming quick despite his closing eyes. The man spat on Harry’s unconscious face and gripped his hair harshly, pulling his head back. The man bit and sucked on Harry’s neck, assured that the Potter’s had some salve to ease the bruising. The boy was so relaxed now, the man could fuck himself in deeper. He pressed his lower body onto Harry, cock going deeper inside, swallowed up by the over stretched asshole. When he was finally completely sheathed inside the boy, the man smiled, panting over Harry.

Looking down at the unconscious boy, he took in his beauty, his petite body and enlarged nipples. There were bruises forming in the shape of mouth and teeth. Peppering the otherwise unblemished body. Grinning at his success in finally being able to fuck a kid, he began rutting into the boy, sweat making their bodies slide easily. His bulk rubbed against Harry’s tender body, but most importantly, his cock was filling the child.

“Mine,” he growled, pumping his almost too large cock into the body. “All mine. I’d steal you away if James wasn’t so good at his job. I’d lock you up and keep you untouched except from me.” He groaned at the thought. He’d lock Harry away in the shed none of his children would ever venture into. There was a possibility to dig a hole and provide a more comfortable room for the boy. He loves his wife, but he loves fucking this boy more. He’d find a way to keep Harry small and young looking for as long as he could. Even if it was a glamour, he’d find a way.

James had warned him how addictive Harry would be. He didn’t believe any hole was that good. But here he was. Willing to throw it all away if only James weren’t around. If only James would turn a blind eye to his locking up Harry.

“Mine.” The man kept rutting into Harry’s pliant body. The boy was like a doll, unfazed for how hard he was being fucked. “Filthy little boy. Letting a stranger fuck you. You’ll take it all from me, won’t you?”

This virility potion was certainly potent. This was the longest he’d gone without orgasming. But he wanted to wait until Harry was awake. Wanted to watch the boy’s eyes, knowing he was being filled by someone other than his father. And when Harry was beginning to rouse, the man lowered a hand to Harry’s abdomen, pressing down on the obvious outline of a cock fucking the small boy. Harry’s eyes grew wide, moaning and rolling his hips lazily.

“That’s it.” The man egged Harry on. “Take it. Feel me. You’re all mine.”

“Yes.” Harry breathed, head back, eyes closed. The man pressed harder on the boys stomach, feeling the tightening of his balls. The roll of his orgasm approaching. “Use me.”

The man came hard. Bellowing out his orgasm as he kept thrusting into Harry. The boy’s body was so relaxed the man thought he could do anything to the boy right now and he wouldn’t complain.

But there were those limits. He’d sworn to those limits. One of the many reasons why he wouldn’t be able to properly kidnap the boy.

He kept coming, pumping his cum deeper into Harry. The boy was crying from overstimulation. So the man plucked his nipples and kissed him soundly.

Pulling out was easy. The sound of Harry’s loose hole releasing the large cock sent shivers up Harry’s spine. The pouring of cum from his gaping hole as expected as it was hot.

“Let’s get some water in you, son.” The man released Harry’s ties and massaged his limbs in case of cramping. Harry was relieved this session was over. This position was a huge strain on his hips. “there is a couple of drops of pain potion in here. It’ll help soothe your muscles.”

“Thank you.” Harry took long pulls of the water, it was icy and a blessing on his tongue.

They took a bit of a rest, Harry regailing the man on his newest flying technique. The man was a quidditch enthusiast and said his son and Harry would get along well when they got into Hogwarts.

“Do you fuck you son as well?” Harry asked, he was sitting with his back to the man’s chest, cock inside him as hands roamed his stomach where there was a clear outline of the man’s penis.

“No, unfortunately.” The man nibbled Harry’s ear. “You’re the first I’ve ever fucked. I’d rather not hurt my kids, or any kid, but your father is just too damn perceptive. You’d visited the office once with your grandfather. James caught me staring at you. He eventually got me to admit to how much I wanted you.”

“I like this.” Harry rubbed the man’s arms. He watched as the man began stroking his small penis. “You’re my first play date. I wouldn’t mind you ‘kidnapping’ me once in a while.”

“I hardly have the time Harry. But I wouldn’t mind taking you from your daddy once in a while. Now,” The man lifted Harry up off his dick as if he weighed nothing. “what do you know about fisting?”

The man had Harry bent over the next minute, carefully stretching the boy. The next round he was figging Harry while he was on hands and knees. The boy cried out perfectly. Played the scared little boy when the man asked. Harry had even been tied to upper body immobility and forced to ride the man. Harry was fucked up against the wall, the window, against the door. Folded in half, ass in the air, laid out on his back or stomach as the man ate him out or fisted him some more. The man fucked him however he wanted, and Harry begged for more when he found he liked it.

Harry was currently bent over, grabbing his ankles while the man fucked him from behind. There was more name calling and filthy talk. He kept degrading Harry and the boy kind of liked it. It wasn’t a turn off, but it certainly wasn’t the pushing point to orgasm for him.

“Such a filthy boy.” The man kept saying and spitting on Harry’s ass. “give me your wrists.” Harry stood up a little straighter, the man not stopping his thrusting, and gave his hands up behind him. Rough fingers gripped around Harry’s wrists and used the contact as an anchoring point to pull Harry back onto him. “I wish your daddy would walk in right now. Rescuing his filthy, dirty little boy from the big bad man. Only to see that you like it.”

“Yes.” Harry panted. He was aching so good at this point, his mind floating. “Please.”

They’d been fucking for seven hours now. It was nearing midnight and Harry had been promised to be used while he slept. Which would be soon if the man kept tearing orgasm after orgasm from him which were so dry they were almost painful. But in the headspace he was currently in, he couldn’t care.

They fucked like that for a few more minutes before the man pulled out, a few loads worth of come gushing out. He picked Harry up, loose-limbed and floating, Harry was thrown on the bed and his legs pushed up and open. His rim was loose and puffy and accepted the man easily. He slid to the hilt and didn’t stop his thrusting. Harry lay there, eyes open but mentally gone. He could feel the pleasure of the man rutting into him, could feel fingers figging alongside the cock. Thumbs hooking his overused rim and stretching him open.

“Filthy cock-slut.” He let go of Harry’s rim and lay over the boy. He rubbed his body on Harry, hands pulling him close and roaming across his body as if this were the first time. “My wife will never find out I’m fucking you. She’ll have no idea next time we lay together. That I’ve had my cock inside your ass, in your mouth. I’ll probably be still wet from you when I take her. But it’ll be your ass I think off. It’ll be your mouth I’m violating when my wife loves on me.”

Harry moaned, hips being squeezed just right. Harry wouldn’t be able to come again. Not this time. But the man will. He’ll paint Harry’s insides, cream all over Harry’s rim, pump himself on Harry’s doll-like body or his glazed face.

The man kissed into Harry’s mouth, licking and sucking on the small tongue. He can feel Harry’s hole twitch pitifully. His hands wrapped Harry from behind his back and pulled him close like a lover. Harry’s tongue moved, licking along the man’s dominating one. It was just enough to bring him that much closer.

He pulled out quickly, pumping himself with both hands. He kneeled up to straddle Harry’s chest and press his swollen and wet cock to Harry’s red lips. The glazed look landed on the man and he finally came. He pressed the tip inside Harry’s mouth, forcing his cum to be swallowed on reflex. He kept coming. God’s how he wanted to fuck Harry’s throat. But even he knew it would be impossible.

“Good boy.” The man panted. He rubbed the excess cum into Harry’s skin, watching as the boy’s throat worked automatically to swallow.

The last thing Harry knew was the snap of a camera lens and his Daddy’s voice congratulating the man. Daddy was there the whole time. Hopefully he had just as much fun as Harry did.


	11. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his wish. And his date returns. BDSM, heavy somnophilia, use of the word “rape” (but it’s part of the negotiated kink offscreen, pls let me know if it’s too much, I’ll edit it if need be), overstimulation, knotted dildos, horse dildo, dragon dildo, multiple orgasms, breeding bench, bukkake, bestiality, mpreg, mpreg with puppies, offscreen birth, milk tits, lactation kink(?), spitting, sentient animals, name calling, degradation, feminization, mentions of Lolita. Harry really gets it in this one as well, guys.

Any future pairings y’all want to see? Comment if I’m smashing any of your buttons!

—————————

Harry was curled up on the couch with daddy. He begged for a few days of rest, to which James and Sirius chuckled. 

“Of course, Princess.” James kissed the top of Harry’s head. “I wouldn’t expect any less of you. You had a busy weekend with grandad.” 

Harry simply nodded and continued watching the movie that Christopher had begged to watch. Even if daddy and Harry were the only ones actually watching. 

Christopher was nursing Sirius’ cock, the man totally enraptured with the young boy. Harry felt a little stab of jealousy at the attention Sirius was giving his little brother. But there was nothing that he could really do about it since he had just asked for a break. Never the less, Harry kept watching his uncle and brother while the movie played on. 

“Uncle,” Harry asked when Christopher began peeling off his clothes. The younger boys’ eyes were glittering with lust, his little body eager to get some more of Sirius’ cock. James began stroking Harry’s hair. 

“Yes, pup.” Sirius answered as he lined up his cock and teased Christophers’ hole with it. Christopher whined and tried thrusting down on Sirius’ cock. 

“Can Padfoot mount me tomorrow? Grandad Charlie said that the potion should be ready to go. But I’m still so sore.” Harry wriggled body too sore to be turned on by Sirius fucking slowly into Christopher. 

“Of course, pup.” Sirius tore his gaze from Christopher and locked eyes with Harry. “I’m staying over until we know you have pups in you. We only have this week for you to take.”

Harry smiles and nodded his head. He was happy that Christopher had decided that he didn’t like dog cock after all. Which meant that Padfoot was all Harry’s. Which was fine because Christopher could have Sirius. Harry watched Sirius fuck Christopher a bit longer before turning back to the Telly. Christopher and Sirius’ cries nearly interrupting the plot of the movie. 

“Time for bed, then, Harry.” James nudged Harry up. “You need to rest and let the restorative potion work before you have any thoughts of being locked in the Playroom with Padfoot.”

Harry grumbled at the order. On his way upstairs he heard the gentle slapping of flesh on flesh as Sirius kept fucking up into Christopher. Cries of passion filling up the house. 

Teeth brushed and restorative taken, Harry was changing into his nightclothes when he heard Grandad cursing. Wet sounds echoed down the hall. 

Sounds like everyone was getting fucked besides Harry tonight. He thought it would never have happened. Just when he wanted to cry at daddy getting attention, the older man came into Harry’s room. Naked and erect. 

“Daddy, I can’t.” 

“I know, Princess,” James consoled. “I’ve just come to kiss you good night. Mummy and grandad are busy right now. Thought I could sit with you until you fell asleep.”

“Only until I’m asleep. Then you can go. I want Padfoot to give me babies. Not daddy.” Harry fussed. And, really, he was ten already, there was no reason to act like a spoiled toddler. James sighed. He hoped he wasn’t ruining his son by spoiling him. 

“Harry, I’m not going to knock you up.” James pet Harry’s hair. Green eyes tracking his father. “We promised to let you have puppies. But it might not even happen. Grandad isn’t sure he got the potion right. So you have to understand that you having babies might not even work.”

Which would break James’ heart if Harry wasn’t able to have puppies like he wants. Maybe next summer if not now. And there was still the promise of Albus getting to be able to impregnate his boys. Who knows, the man might just settle down, choosing one of James’ babies to do it with. 

“Get some rest, Princess. Padfoot will try his best starting tomorrow, okay?” James leaned down and kissed his son. He meant for it to be chaste, but the clever boy began delving into James’ mouth the second their lips touched. “Oh, you cheat. You know I cant play with you right now.”

Harry moaned and touched James’ erection. Small fist enveloping the head and twisting just how James liked. The man moaned into his sweet baby boys mouth, wishing he couldmake love to Harry. 

“I want another brother, daddy.” Harry begged. James groaned at the thought of a third Potter child entering their lives. “Make me another one.” 

“Anything for my little Princess.” James mumbled into Harry’s mouth. 

With great strength he withdrew from his son and closed the door. Sirius was just walking by with a naked and sleeping Christopher in his arms. 

“Let me lay this one down and I’ll come join you, Love.” Sirius kissed James over Christophers’ shoulder. Cum dripped out of the boy. 

“By all means.” James followed Sirius down the hall and entered the master bedroom.

Lily had her legs in the air, Charlie rutting into James’ wife like a bull. James immediately began salivating. They were on the breeding bed, latex laid down for easier cleanup. Lily moaned as Charlie didn’t stop, fingers pinching and twisting her nipples and playing with her clit. 

“Get over here, son, and let Lily eat you out. I want you loose so I can play with my Jamesy -boy.”

“Yes, Sir.” James was quick to comply. 

Sirius had poked his head in once, when Lily and Charlie were double penetrating James. The man was gagged with a dildo in his mouth and Charlie slapping his ass as he rode his boy. Lily licked and sucked at James’ nipples as the man was over stimulated. Sirius knew that if he joined now he wouldn’t have enough energy for his pup tomorrow. He said his goodnight and walked down the hall towards Harry’s room where Padfoot lay curled behind Harry, spooning his pup. 

It wasn’t unusual for Harry to wake up while being fucked. Not in the Potter house and not since Sirius started fucking the boys. But it was unusual to have woken up to Padfoot humping his backside, trying to gain access. Harry was already wet, but experience told him it wasn’t with lube and it wasn’t with semen. Confused Harry decided to get up on his fours and let Padfoot mount him properly. 

“I want to see this, boy.” Charlie groaned, sitting in a chair in the corner. Christopher was warming his grandfathers cock, the boy wriggling in Charlie’s lap, blue eyes watching his older brother. “I want to see you get pupped.” 

Harry moaned when Padfoot finally entered him. Charlie had obviously charmed Christopher to be featherlight as he fucked into his youngest grandson as if the boy were a flesh light. Harry and Christopher locked gazes as they were fucked stroke for stroke. 

Padfoot’s thick pointed cock drove into Harry, taking his time warming up. 

“You’re wet, as if your in heat, Padfoot believes you’re in heat.” Charlie leaned forward and bit into Christophers’ shoulder. The boy moaned and wriggled some more. “He’s not going to stop until you have his puppies in you.” 

“Good,” Harry muttered, breath stolen when Padfoots’ thrusts sped up. Harry could feel something was different inside him. Something heavy was in his abdomen. “I want puppies, Sir.” 

Charlie bellowed and fucked up into Christopher some more. Harry couldn’t hear the filth Charlie was saying into Christophers ear, but it must have been good because he came with a shout, milking his grandads cock as it kept plunging ruthlessly into him. 

“Fuck your bitch, Padfoot,” Charlie encouraged the animagus. “Put your babies into him. Make him yours.” 

Harry could feel a kind of animalistic ferocity build up in Padfoots rutting. The dogs cock growing bigger and heavier inside of Harry. The boy groaned when he felt something, some strange thing. He shouted and convulsed, coming with no touch. Not unusual in he and Padfoots coupling, but the sensation was strange in itself. 

“I checked earlier, Harry-boy.” Charlie groaned, eyes locked where Padfoot and Harry’s bodies joined. “He’s long enough to enter your cervix. His penis should be able to dump his cum directly into your boy-womb.” 

That must be the feeling. Harry tilted his hips just right and he felt that sensation again. He shouted and met the dogs thrusts he could feel the knot forming inside him as forelegs gripped tighter. Padfoot panted in Harry’s ear, tongue occasionally licking the side of his face. Harry turned his head to take in the doggy tongue in a kiss.

Just then, Harry cried out again as the knot formed inside him. But Padfoots thrusts never stopped. Harry grunted against each grinding thrust and clenched around the doggy cock. He wasn’t wasting any cum. 

Hot, watery loads pulsed inside Harry. He could feel his new organ filling up with doggy cum. Hopefully this is when the pups would take. 

For three more days, Padfoot followed Harry around the house and mounted the boy indiscriminately. Every time he either got a whiff of Harry’s heat scent or when his erection would return, he pushed Harry down and fucked him. Harry was never so happy at the attention. Once in a while one of the other adults would take turned fucking Harry’s mouth. The boy greedily swallowed all the cum. But it wasn’t until the afternoon of day four when Padfoot finally dismounted, cock plopping out of Harry’s abused and puffy hole and collapsed. 

On the tiled floor of the hallway, Harry panted as dribbles of cum leaked out of him. He tried pushing some back in with his fingers but Sirius’ voice stopped him. 

“It’s okay, pup,” Sirius pulled Harry’s fingers out of himself and licked at the boys hole. “ it took. I can smell it. You have my puppies in you.” 

It took a bit for Harry to comprehend what uncle Siri said. When it clicked he got up and began crying. He flew into Sirius’ arms and kissed him. Breathless, the two came apart, messy, sweaty, and covered in cum. 

“James! Lily, Charlie, Christopher!” Sirius shouted into the house. James was the first to get to the couple. “It worked. He’s pregnant, it worked!” 

James whooped and hollered then yanked his baby boy into his arms and kissed his baby senseless. 

“good job, Princess, you did so well.” James kept Kissing Harry. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Harry swore off sex for nearly a whole two weeks. He was so sore and tired he slept most of the time. Charlie assuaged his son, saying it was normal for males to be more tired than women during pregnancy. Especially since Harry was carrying puppies, Charlie agreed to continue staying at the house to make sure nothing happens to Harry. 

After his two week celibacy, Harry had the sudden and unquenchable urge to fuck any living thing. Charlie laughed and said it was the extra hormones. And Sirius found out just how much he liked pregnant sex. Harry was more responsive than ever. But it also meant he was more emotional. He cries easily and would get irrationally mad. By the time the puppies were due, Harry was fed up with being pregnant. 

“Soon, Princess, you’re going to have your puppies soon.” James and Sirius we’re lying in Harry’s bed, stroking and kissing Harry’s stomach and anywhere else the boy demanded. Though James remembered how much massage helped his wife. “Did we mention? You mum is pregnant. Your going to have another sibling too. Though, I’m sure it’s your grandad’a, he’s been the only one with his dick in your mum.” 

Sirius chuckled and continued petting Harry’s hair. He was curled up in front of Harry while James massaged his lower back. Before either of the men knew, they were getting slapped by the Prophet. 

“Teach you boys to make fun of me.” Lily tried hiding a chuckle. “And, yes, James, the baby is your daddies. We already checked.”

James waggled his eyebrows at Sirius who laughed and leaned down to suckle the milk coming from Harry’s breasts. They’d swollen up with so much milk, they were sure that Harry would have all seven pups inside him. All Harry could do was smile or curse when thinking of his puppies. 

“I’m done being pregnant, daddy.” Harry whined. “When will they come out?” 

“Grandad is checking. If we’re lucky, we might have some pups tonight.” James leaned forward over Harry and kissed Sirius. He could taste the milk on the other mans tongue. James was getting Hard watching Sirius suckle from his little boys’ milk filled tits. “Soon, baby, soon.” 

Seven puppies ran over to their mum, lily having opened the front door for them to greet Harry down the drive. He and Christopher went up and greeted each puppy. 

“Melanie, Travis, Kristin!” Harry greeted his first three puppies. Kissing each of them on their heads. The other four came over and traded places. “Thierry! You been good for grandma? Pepper, Linus, Harvey, leave Melanie alone. No!” 

Harry got after his babies. All the puppies stopped when their mum got that tone in his voice. 

“If you all don’t behave, I won’t be feeding you tonight. Now, melanie, come here baby.” 

The black, shaggy puppy wiggles up to her mum and jumped into Harry’s arms. It was a complete surprise to the family when they realized that Harry and Padfoots puppies were sentient. Charlie wondered if they hadn’t just created a new breed of Magical Creatures. Though, with current laws and restrictions to the MC’s, no one thought it a good idea to reveal that to the greater Wizarding world. Never mind Harry’s age and the incestuous affairs greeting up to in the house. 

“Hi baby,” Lily leaned down and kissed Christopher soundly. “Hi, pet.” Lily smiled and kissed Harry as well. Though Melanie got jealous and jumped in between them. “Oh, Mel, we were just having a good day today too.” 

The pup barked which set off a chain reaction. Harry laughed and leaned down to kiss his little girl. 

Later that night, after Harry had eaten, he undressed in the living room and got on his hands and knees. He was already erect so when his three youngest puppies advanced on him, Harry groaned when two latched to his dripping breasts and one onto his penis. Of course, It had to be Travis. He was just like Christopher, loves to suck cock. 

“Oh, baby, look at you.” James muttered behind Harry. “All your puppies latching into you. What a good mama-bitch.” 

James withdrew Harry’s knotted plug and wasted no time in plunging his cock into his son. This was their favorite time of the day. Next to working fingers into his puppies, Harry enjoyed his babies suckling on him while getting fucked by his daddy. His breasts swing with every pounding thrust daddy gave Harry, burying his cock deep inside Harry.Slurping and smacking puppies fought for nipples and cock. Harry just moaned and let any of his babies lick into his mouth while they waited 

“Such a good mummy to your puppies, Harry. Can’t wait for Thierry and Linus to drop their balls. They want so much to fill you up, too.” James rolled his hips, cock pressing into Harry’s prostate. Harry whined and whimperedwhen his puppies switched out on his cock. His nipples were red and puffy, milk dribbling copiously. “Daddy’s so proud of you princess.” 

The puppies finished eating before James was done with his son. Satiated and distracted, the puppies galloped away, finding some trouble of their own. 

“Daddy,” Harry whined, James pulling his son onto his cock with force. “Breed me, Daddy. Make me feel good.”

“Oh, baby.” James huffed, Harry could feel his Daddy’s robes rubbing at his ass, James was still fully dressed and fucking his naked son on the living room floor. “Such a good little bitch. Oh your pussy feels so good, Princess. You take my cock well. Hanging off me like you do on Pads. Such a tight cunt. Fuck.” 

James kept up the litany of praises and degradation. Harry enjoyed every ass pounding second of it. His daddy loved calling him a slutty bitch after he’d gotten pregnant. Harry had also grown a bit more and could take his breedings a bit rougher now. Grandad was happy for that. 

“Fuck my pussy, daddy. Make me feel good. Wanna be stuffed with your cum.” Harry was lifted from his hands and knees and dragged onto James’ lap. A featherlight charm made sure James could control how fast and hard he fucked up into Harry’s tiny body. Harry’s tight ass clenching rhythmically on his daddy. 

“Oh, fuck yeah, baby. So tight. You feel so good on me. Made just for me.” James groped Harry’s chest, leaking drops of milk. James licked what he could off his fingers, moaning at the sweet taste of his sons breast milk. “Oh, fuck. You’re tasty, Harry, baby. Gonna keep you regularly bred. Make sure you give us lots of puppies. Siri is going to be so happy.”

James bent down to lick at Harry’s sweaty skin. He tasted like boy and schoolyard. The tang of old sweat and residual hormones was driving James mad. Harry thrashed on his lap, moaning like a whore, chest arched up to be groped some more. 

James’ hands gripped Harry’s hips, and he began truly bucking up into his son. Harry screamed, shouting his approval of the roughness. Licking and biting at Harry’s neck distracted James from feeling Harry coming. His poor boy being wrung so dry of his orgasm. And James kept fucking him. 

“Daddy, please, daddy.” Harry begged, for nothing more than James’ ecstasy. Oh, Harry was going to be so sensitive. So incredibly responsive. 

“Take it, baby, take Daddy’s cock. My sweet princess. Such a good little girl. You’re pussy is so wet for me.” James licked and sucked at Harry’s skin, bruises blooming on his flesh. Harry writhed, being used as nothing more than a toy. A pleasurable thing to use. “Come for me again, Princess. Be daddy’s good little girl.” 

Harry whined, saying get was a boy, but James ignores him, calling him more effeminate name. Derogatory names. Horribly sexual names. 

“Daddy, my pussy, cum in me. Daddy.”

“Are you my good girl? Say it baby, daddy wants to hear your slutty mouth say it.” James grunted. He wasn’t goinn to last much longer. Harry’s small penis, his clit, he called it for his sons benefit, was erect again. Filled and red. “Your clitty wants more attention. Does your pussy want it?” 

“Yes, Daddy, my pussy wants it. Fuck me,” Harry gasped, head lolling with every jolting slam of James’ hips. 

“Stay awake, Princess. Daddy only fucks good little girls. Little girls who’ve earned Daddy’s cum.”

“I’m a good-“ Harry shouted when James pulled his weeping toy, nipples flooding with milk. “Girl. I’m your good girl, Daddy.” 

James felt his orgasm coming. Harry flopped like the precious doll he was. James groaned at Harry’s loosening hole. The boy was passed out, overwhelmed with James’ attention. James smiled, groaning. He gripped inside Harry’s thighs and slammed once, twice, three times before dumping his cum in his baby boy. Harry’s lax body, accepting his seed. It was intoxicating, rolling his hips up into this child of his. Harry’s soft tummy filling with cum, stuffed full of his Daddy’s cock. 

“So good, Princess.” James scooped up the leaking cum from Harry’s boy-pussy. He played with it, smearing it on his hand before painting his sons chest with it. Scoop after scoop he marked his son. Harry dead to the world and able to be used however Daddy wanted. “My baby knows the rules,” James smiled, kissing the top of Harry’s head reverently. “If you pass out, anything is game.” 

He spelled his baby boy with thicker hips and thighs, his breasts grew as well, swelling with more milk. He looked more girl than boy now. 

“Your daddy’s friend is coming again, Harry.” James carried Harry up to the play room. Blessedly empty, James was able to torture his baby a bit until his ‘friend’ arrived. Harry’s first date had a bit more work to finish than James. No matter. James was able to throatfuck his baby while he was unconscious. He came down Harry’s soft throat, hips grounding into the boys’ small face. He took his time to widen Harry’s slutty wet hole, as well, fisting it gently. He spanked Harry for aesthetic, small ass jiggling happily where ropes hadn’t bound him. 

“Oh, fuck,” a groan floated across the room. James turned to see Harry’s date take in the playroom. “I never would have imagined any of these things, Potter.” 

“You’re welcome to use most on Harry. That blue wall over there is his.” James pointed to a long wall of toys and contraptions. Horse dildos, small vibrators, handcuffs, machines that simulated being fucked, multiple outfits from racey lace to Lolita dresses and stockings. Including a wide array of animal shaped dildos of many sizes. Most James had enjoyed fucking his little boy with. 

“I’m about to cum just thinking about using any of them.” The man answered. He began undressing, taking his eyes from the blue wall down to the strapped young boy. Laying on a breeding bench, a hole for his face, legs spread wide and arms tied behind him, James thought the man would like it. “Same deal, yeah? Fifty Galleons for your boy and the potion?” 

“Same deal, Arthur.” James smiled at the red headed wizard. “You get to fuck him while we test the potion on your son. Any improvements to Charlie?”

“Still not willing to be mounted. He’ll watch the dogs and ponies, but not aroused enough to get underneath them.” Arthur Weasley stroked his cock as he approached Harry, eyes glued to the boys ass. The swell of his hips beckoning him. “Charlie has finally let me fuck him now, though. Can’t get enough of my dick in him.” 

“That’s good, we’ll get the balance right. Then which ever animal takes with your boy, he’ll be begging to be bred for years. Helps if you encourage him, though.” James watched Arthur thrust hard into Harry, he groaned in loud pleasure, enjoying the young boys cunt. “In the meantime, have fun using Harry. We’re starting a new video series with Harry, so if you could take some time to fuck him with one of the anima dildos, I’ll pay you extra.” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice, Potter.” Arthur answered distractedly. He pulled his wet dick from Harry’s slurping hole and rammed back in. He set a furious and hard pace on the boy. James would have liked to hear Harry scream. 

He started the video tapes, all angles rolling as Arthur pounded into Harry. 

“Fucking take it, bitch. Take my cock. Oh, yeah, can’t get enough, yeah? I’m gonna fucking rape you all night. Just like you want, Harry. Just like you need.” Arthur ignored Potter milling around the room, all he could care about is the used cunt around his cock. What he wouldn’t give to get his son Charlie in here. Beautiful Charlie who was turning out into such a needy boy. 

He came deep inside Harry, grunting and breathing like a bull. The only thing missing was the screaming of a young orgasm. Arthur pulled out, walking away like he didn’t just fuck a sleeping little boy. He went to the wall of anima dildos and picked up a small, dragon shaped one. Full of ridges and bumps, Arthur had to know where the Potters got his. Charlie would adore it. 

He fucked Harry’s loose hole with it, spanking the doll of a boy red. After a while, he graduated to a knotted wolf. Shoved it into Harry wetly. 

“Fucking slut love cock, don’t you?” Arthur spat on Harry’s back. He kept fucking Harry with it, his anus getting looser. Soon, he was pushing in the fist sized knot, the jostling made Harry groan. Arthur and James laughed. 

Hard again, Arthur mounted Harry like a bull, his dick shoving inside the loose and gaping hole. Arthur spit on Harry some more, enjoying the drip of saliva. Like some cheap Muggle hooker. 

“I’ve got to wake him up. He’s been under long enough. Keep fucking him, Weasley.” A flourish of his wand and Harry was awake and screaming. His body contorting in pleasure. 

“Daddy! Feels good.” Harry tried moving in his bonds, to which Arthur spat onHarry and slapped his ass. Harry clenched around the man. 

“Glad you feel good, Harry.” Arthur grunted as he kept rutting, Harry tried pushing back on Arthur. “We’re not done yet.”

Arthur fucked him some more, rough and fast. He was finally able to hear that scream. Once he came, Arthur pushed away from that loose hole and reached for a flared horse dildo. 

“I’ve never seen an adult take this. So it’ll be my first time Harry. We’ll see how much your ass can take.” 

Harry couldn’t see the dildo, but knew from the press on his gaping hole it was the flared horse cock he called Goliath. It wasn’t the biggest in the Potter collection, but it was currently the biggest Harry could safely take. 

Grunting at the tight fit, Harry cried out for more. He knew he could intake it all, so he wanted more. Soon he felt the ring near the base and groaned long and loud. 

“Really can’t wait, can you?” Arthur, contrary to how he’d recently been fucking him, put Harry gently through his paces. As soon as theflared head popped out, he pressed back in. Harry begged for harder and faster. “Oh, fine.” 

Arthur told Harry to take a breath, and when the boy did, Arthur pressed it in as hard and deep as he dared. The boy absolutely lost it. James shouted in orgasm off the side somewhere, but Arthur kept fucking Harry with it. It took nearly another half hour before Harry came with a shout. Arthur fucked him through it until Harry was begging for it to stop. 

“Good boy. You did so good Harry.” Arthur cooed. Together James and Arthur unstrapped Harry, gentling his muscles and anus. Harry simpered in relief. “Did that feel good?”

“Yessir, thank you.”Harry’s head rolled on his Daddy’s shoulder. Arthur smiled and kissed the boy’s forehead. 

“Anytime, sweetheart. Thank you for letting me come back.” 

Hey smiled and waved goodnight as James brought him to the drawn, hot bath. While James was doing some much needed aftercare with his son, Arthur browsed the vast collection the Potters had. He spotted one or two items he thought his Charlie might like. One wicked harness that Arthur would live to see his burly son in. 

“Here’s where we get our toys, Arthur.” Lily came up behind the man. He jumped slightly, taken aback. “Mention us and they’ll take you to their kiddies’ collection. Though I’m sure Charlie can fit adults sizes now.”

“Yes, he can.” Arthur agreed. He took the card and folded it into his robes. He dressed smoothly and looked abashed at Lily. “Your son is terrific. I can’t believe some of the things he can do.”

“A lot of patience and training. We let the boys lead, we never want to hurt them.” Lily smiled, rubbing her very pregnant belly. “Unless they beg nicely.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Life and a new series I’m trying to finish before publishing has been taking up my time. But you finally got to see who Harry’s date was! 
> 
> Up next, prolly some more Charlie/Albus/Harry. I really like overly perverted Albus with Harry. Harry’s about school age, now, yeah? Maybe Albus gets to break him into a new routine? 
> 
> Any pairings you guys want? Again, no gore, blood, scat, snuff, or piss.


	12. Give the Dog a Bone(r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry misbehaves, giving himself a punishment from Uncle Siri. Harry was very bad, after all. 
> 
> BDSM, slave/master undertones, mentions of bestiality, mentions of bestiality+Incest, pseudo incest (incase you haven't gotten the memo), sexual torture, no safe-words used, mentions of exhibitionism, degradation, hard fucking, straight jacket, pillory, shackles, sensory depravation, mentions of fucking OFD, mentions of rape-role play, edging, vibrators, milking (lactation and prostate), is this victim blaming? is but isn't?, what is it called when a person is referred to as 'it'? Objectifying, finally some aftercare shown.

Give the Dog a Bone(er)

Harry had been struggling for nearly a half hour by now. The vibrator buzzing directly on his prostate swelling and fading randomly. He hadn’t been able to cum. It wasn’t painful yet, but he was sure Uncle Siri was going to push his boundaries this time around. This was his punishment, after all. 

Laying prone on a padded bench, limbs dangling and chained off the side, the vibrating wand was pressing deliciously on Harry’s prostate. An inflating butterfly gag was pumped wide into Harry’s mouth, his cheeks stretched and widened nearly painfully. The knob inside teasing the back of his mouth. Harry twitched when the vibrator heightened to a crescendo, holding the power of it right at the edge. It’s been driving Harry mindless with the pause. Then, it geared down by steps. Until it sat nearly still. Harry’s voice was raw from holding back his screams. He’d been warned already. 

Harry tried pulling on the cuffs, the metal rings rattling teasingly. Huffing, Harry tried wriggling, just enough to press the wand further inside. It was too shallow to find his release. Short and thin, it provided nothing for Harry in size and swell. How he begged Uncle to just use him. Spank him, fuck him, then throw him in his room without being able to cum. 

But then, that wouldn’t be punishment. 

Harry had tried to be good. He’d tried to keep his mouth shut. But he couldn’t help it when Harry thought whatever that man, Sirius’ neighbor, was saying about Christopher and his little band of misfits. Sirius had been able to navigate the conversation with all the grace a Wizengamot sitting Pureblood could. Harry heard one too many backhanded comments about the children playing in SIRIUS’ garden that Harry’s mouth spouted off before he recognized he was saying anything. The only consolation was Uncle Siri laughing in the man’s purple face and took Harry and the kids’ side. However, Harry had been warned several times not to talk back to Mr. Rodegaro. And he’d failed. Not only that, but Harry had used some choice words unbecoming of a well-disciplined child.

Harry was strapped into the bench post haste and was not to make a sound as Christophers friends were down the hall playing in the extra room. Even if the door was locked, Harry had been warned about exposing himself to the other kids. 

Taking a breather, Harry rolled his hips, trying to get the thin wand to stimulate him enough to cum. He’d been on the edge the whole time, pulses of electronic torture making Harry shudder and thrash with as much control as he could afford himself. It had just begun back up, a staccato rhythm tapping out his misery when the door opened. Adrenaline spiked hard. Had he made too much noise? Was one of Christopher’s friends getting curious what Harry’s punishment was? 

Harry couldn’t hear any footfalls, no shuffling of clothing or teasing giggles. It could be anyone. Whining as quietly as possible, Harry flushed in embarrassment at the thought of someone witnessing his punishment. Harry had always been a good little boy. Daddy’s perfect little Princess. Daddy’s best little girl. He rarely was ever punished. 

The vibrator held at a gentle buzz, not enough to tickle an orgasm out, but also not small enough to ignore. 

“Looks like you’re learning well, pup.” Uncle Siri’s voice was strong, not a single breath out of control. Uncle Siri was definitely in control of this scene, he was in control of Harry’s orgasm and punishment. Uncle Siri was in control of Harry’s very being. Harry was sure that, if Uncle could, he would take Harry as a slave. A full-time slave to use however the man wanted. To fuck or ignore when it pleased him. To torture Harry to his breaking point or to elicit the most decadent sounds. The headspace was there, Harry just needed the proper applicant to fill the position of Owner. Of Master. And both knew it wasn’t Sirius. He could barely keep a goldfish alive. “Not a peep from you this entire time. You’re doing well.” 

Harry blushed under the praise. He wanted to be such a good pup for Uncle. Being good meant Harry and Christopher could get many treats from Uncle Sirius. 

“Everyone is still here, but their parents are coming around for them soon. Let’s step up your punishment a bit more, shall we?” Uncle Siri smirked, his voice hitching low with arousal. Harry was in trouble now. 

The vibrator kept pulsing inside Harry, ignorant of what Sirius was planning on doing. Harry wasn’t going to be let down, apparently, as the vibrator was finally turned off, but not removed. The soft leather cuffs held tight around his slim wrists. Harry could hear clanging and a dragging of wheels being set up. The angle his head hung didn’t afford him much by way of viewing. His neck sore from trying to hold his head up or to not make too much noise. 

Gentle hands went to Harry’s mouth, his stretched lips glistening with drool and balm to keep from cracking. When the butterfly gag was deflated, Harry sobbed gently, still aware he wasn’t given permission to make noise. 

“Good boy, Harry.” Sirius praised. “You remembered your commands.” Sirius chuckled lowly. He kept touch to a minimum as he blindfolded Harry with a silk lined mask. It was plush and immediately cool on his skin, his tears wetting the fabric. “Now. I’m going to show just how much you pleased me, pup. I’m going to put this o-ring in your pretty little mouth. Mind you, we still have guests. So when this next part begins, I want you to know you can cum whenever you want. And if you do cum, your punishment will end. If I come back and you’re still dry, we’ll continue with your punishment. Color?”

“Green, Uncle.” Harry’s voice waivered. How was he supposed to cum with the little digit sized vibrator in his ass? There had to be some other catch. Uncle wouldn’t make it so easy on him. 

“Good boy.” Sirius fitted the o-ring in Harry’s mouth, forcing it wide and open. His tongue played with the metal and leather as the bridle was strapped to his head. Uncle’s touch still light and perfunctory. “Now, your second part will begin. Remember to stay silent. Too much noise and the little wizards will see you in all your slutty glory.” 

Harry nodded, not given permission to verbally answer. He was going to show Uncle how good he was. How he can listen to orders. He was mentally preparing himself to how he would find his release on the stupid little vibrator when something slid lightly across the head of his dick. It was wet with lube. He couldn’t figure out what it was. Until it turned on. 

It was the large vibrating wand with the cricket ball-sized head. It was meant for “shoulder massages” but made it’s way into the kink world. It was powerful and usually mind blowing. But Uncle Sirius should have been remembered as a sadist. The massager was hung from a contraption, obviously, and every shift of Harry’s hips sent it swinging. Harry growled lightly and simpered when the thing made brushing contact. Never directly where Harry needed it. 

“Remember to stay silent, baby slut.” Sirius’ smile could be heard as clear as day. Harry mostly hated him right now. “If you get caught, you get your Daddy and us in trouble. Remember that.” 

Harry whined, lightly, barely there, and rolled his hips for stimulation. His world narrowed down to that damned thing barely vibrating against his dick. Every time he moved it swung wide and would take forever to come back to the center. Back to Harry’s little clit. Frustration mounted quickly. Harry barely able to keep his voice low if not completely silent. The threat of exposure driving home how dangerously Uncle Siri liked to play. 

Christopher and the other kids were screaming down the halls, Uncle Sirius’ voice bellowing as if he were a dragon giving chase. Harry wanted to beg for Uncle to come back. He wanted to plead for forgiveness and mercy. He’d take any other punishment than this. If only he could cum. 

Many minutes passed like this, Harry lost count how many times he got close to cumming. His clit was too wet for the massager to stay in one place, which made it swing some more and cause Harry to want to scream and curse. 

More time passed, Harry thought he was getting lightheaded from trying to force his orgasm. Thinking of something erotic from recent events to make him cum. Being fucked by Padfoot. Nope, not enough. Being pegged by Mum. Fuck! No. Daddy eating him out while Grandad watched, fucking Christopher in front of them. Dammit. Not that either. 

What about something new? Something that hadn’t happened yet? Something made up? 

Rape. Harry liked the role-play. Maybe a man would come up to Harry, take him into the park bathroom and fuck Harry. Use him quickly and leave him to whimper in near orgasm. No, too similar to what’s happening now. 

Fucking his puppy daughters? Their tiny, wet cunts begging Harry to sink inside. Clutching and fluttering against him, trying to make Harry knot. No. Harry was too much a sub, the one to take inside himself. He wasn’t even a power bottom. 

“Fuck.” Harry tried saying, lips flexing around the ring, tongue darting out to give any type of stimulation or inspiration. Chasing cum running down his face. Reaching up to mouth at his mum’s pussy. Tongue flexing into Christopher’s ass. Something. Anything.

“Not a very nice word, pup.” Uncle Sirius taunted. 

Harry cried out loudly, hoping that all the kids were gone. He couldn’t hear anything deeper inside the house. Chirssy must be somewhere if not playing with himself watching poor Harry. 

“You haven’t been able to cum. Such a naughty little boy.” Uncle gripped the massager and pressed it directly above Harry’s groin, in the softness of his pelvis. Harry bucked and screamed, knowing he was going to be punished for not cumming anyway. “Pretty little boys like you love getting tortured, don’t you? You love the control you have over us old men. One little look and we fall at our knees for you. Would spend any amounts of money on you, just to get a taste of you.”

Harry shouted in frustration when the massager was pressed harder, turning from butterfly teasing to deep tissue torture. He could feel his bladder, his colon, his goddamn orgasm hiding somewhere in his body. 

“Please!” Harry tried begging. 

“Oh, honey,” Uncle pulled the massager away, the rolling wheels fading away from him. “We’re only just beginning your punishment. No cameras. No one else watching. Just you and me and your screams.”

Magic unleashed Harry from the platform. Limbs like noodles, Harry couldn’t help but allow his young body to be pulled and propped as Uncle wanted. He was dragged off and pushed from his back. He collapsed in a heap of awkward bones and heightened nerves. He wasn’t supposed to touch himself, but it would be so easy. One or two sure strokes and he’d come. But then, his punishment would be continued without the edge softened with tipping orgasm. 

“Stand. Hold your ass cheeks open.” Sirius demanded. 

Struggling, Harry stood and gripped his ass cheeks. They were too full for his little hands to grab well, having been spelled larger and thicker for Sirius to watch move underneath tight clothing. Hips and thighs jiggled when his hands slipped, sweat making it hard to grip. A hand slapped him cruelly on the ass. 

“Now.” 

Harry whimpered and gripped his ass. Opening himself up, Harry panted, wondering what Uncle was going to do. 

A resounding smack echoed more through Harry’s bones than the room. A bare hand spanked Harry on his asshole. The vibrator jumping inside him. Harry bit back a moan. A second smack. A third. Sixth. Twelfth. Fifteen spankings on his asshole and Harry was shaking with adrenaline. He loved it. It hurt so good he loved it. He didn’t wish for anymore, fifteen being his limit. But five more in quick succession jolted Harry. And when they were done, he was pushed and fell to his hands and knees. 

Uncle commanded him to get up. Harry pressed hard against the floor, trying to get control. His hands were pressed into some shackles, a hard leather collar – with fur lining – strung around Harry’s neck. Just tight enough to threaten being choked. Harry cried, knowing he was being set up to a modified pillory. There was a sturdy post where the chained shackles were connected, too loose to allow Harry to just hang from his wrists, too short for him to collapse to his knees and be comfortable. His collar was clipped with, likely, a leash, it swung heavily with a chain. 

“Now, baby,” Uncle was walking around him. The sound carrying and bouncing against the walls. “you are going to be a good boy and take your punishment. You are not allowed to make noises. Remember, this is your punishment. It is meant to hurt. The bell on your bridle shall be rung three times if you need to stop or pause. Is that understood?”

“Yes.” Harry drooled his reply. He was so incredibly hard and turned on. He’d never been looking forward to a punishment like this before. He was scared. Oh, so scared, but he also felt incredibly safe. Uncle Sirius would never truly hurt or maim Harry. 

“Good boy.” Uncle said evenly. Voice devoid of emotion. Harry was meant to dangle a bit. Scared and curious as to when and what will begin. It was usually ten lashings from the flogger. Or fifteen paddle spanks. Or, if Harry was really bad, it would be a whip. Striking across his back, legs, ass, around his body to lick at the front of him. Uncle Siri was talented in making it hurt just right. 

Harry wriggled, vibrator still inside him. Uncle had to dig for the vibrator handle. It was sucked up into Harry’s body after being spanked. Harry tried not making any noise as he pushed as commanded. The toy was pulled out and thrown down at Harry’s feet. He could feel the lube flick onto his calves. 

Something touched his nipples. Harry jumped, hoping that it was the suction cups. He liked how puffy he got afterwards. Especially since he’d been feeding his puppy children his nipples had become larger. Poking out embarrassingly when erect. A special undershirt was made to hide his nipples for school. 

The cups suctioned on, dangling heavily from his chest. He could feel a little milk coming out. Harry’s puppies had continued suckling on him well after they were too big. Christopher also slid into his bed at night when Mum wasn’t sharing. His little brother was addicted to Harry’s milk. 

A hand went to Harry’s stiff cock. He wriggled, thinking he was going to be able to cum. But a smart admonished slap to his ass made him still. Something pressed at his slit. Harry whimpered but was still. Uncle shoved the lubed sound deeper and deeper into his urethra. It was thick and beaded, making Harry go mad. The ring tightened around his cock head, keeping the sound snugly inside his dick. 

“Here we go, you mouthy little slut.”

A machine whirled on. Alternating sounds accompanied the pumping milking machine. Harry barely remembered not to make noise as he bucked and thrashed. Every once in a while, Uncle would hit him with the flogger. The leather straps barely bringing Harry back from the mind-numbing sensations of being milked, sounded, and pulling at his chains. After a while, the flogger was replaced with the Wartenburg pinwheel. The spikes poking into Harry’s skin where he was flushed and sensitive. Harry nearly let out a shout at that. 

Milk flowed from his nipples; his prick jumped with aborted attempts at ejaculating. He was orgasming, but nothing was coming out. Harry took his punishment like a good little boy. 

“Such a bad boy. A dirty little slut who loves being punished.” Sirius kept up a litany of words and degradation. Harry’s entire body flushed at the words. “Fucking pig of a boy can’t keep his mouth shut. You’re making me do this. Making me hurt my favorite plaything. I was going to make love to you tonight, but instead you make me punish you. This is all your fault Harry. Bad boys get punished. Just like cheap whores.”

Harry twitched and thrashed. His eyes rolling back in his head, tongue pressed out. Harry’s back bent, sagging with loss of control and fatigue. The pinwheel was taken away, but the milking machine continued. 

“Like a dairy cow. Pathetic little thing still pumping milk for our puppies. At least you’re a good mummy. But a worthless slut.” Uncle pressed the vibrator inside Harry hard. The thing as full power. Uncle angled it to Harry’s prostate, pumping it a couple times. “Fuck. Baby. I can’t wait.”

Once again, magic took Harry out of the shackles, nipple cups coming off, his collar and chain remained, however. Exhausted and on edge, Harry was forced into a straight jacket. Tightened well, Harry was dragged by the belt at his back to the ground. On his knees and shoulders, Harry spread his legs wide, hoping that Uncle would take mercy on him. And, he did. 

Uncle shoved himself inside Harry fast and hard, not using any extra lube. The drag nearly hurt, but Uncle was dripping enough pre that Harry quickly got wet. Uncle set a fast, hard pace. Nearly on par with Padfoot. Naked hips smacking against Harry’s ass. His hole twitching with overstimulation. Harry tried meeting Uncle thrust for thrust. But he soon gave up moving. Uncle shifted his own legs to straddle Harry’s slim ones, drawing them closed and tight. The pressure making Harry’s mind go blank. 

Yes. Harry panted in his head. Use me. Fuck me. I’m your worthless whore. I’m so bad. Hurt me. Fuck me. 

Harry was pressed flat into the hardwood floor. Uncle taking everything from his ass. The grip on the straight jacket pulling his small body against Siri as he thrust sharply at the end. 

“Fuck, baby. Gonna breed you again. Fill you up with more pups.” Sirius shouted his orgasm. It was sudden and unexpected. Hips flexing and pounding into Harry. “Yes. Bitch. Take my cock. Let your womb absorb my seed. Fucking good piece of ass.”

Uncle finished cumming and withdrew just as quickly as he entered Harry. 

Was that it? NO! It couldn’t. It couldn’t be! Harry still hadn’t cum. He’d been so good through his punishment. 

“Do you want to cum, bitch?” Siri asked. Harry wriggled like a worm, trying to turn around. Siri chuckled and finally helped Harry out. Strong hands rolled Harry onto his back. Cum dripped from his gaping hole and onto the floor. Uncle thrust four fingers inside and pumped them cruelly inside Harry. “Oh, that not enough for the hungry little bitch? Does it need some more?”

Harry nodded his head, trying to thrust down on the wide fingers. 

“Fine, slut. I guess I’ll help you out.” Uncle’s other hand gripped the sound, after re-sizing the ring, he pulled it out steadily and almost too fast. Harry bucked despite it. Siri’s fingers never stopped pumping. Just when Harry was about to cum, Uncle’s mouth latched onto his little prick and sucked. Hot, wet mouth sucked Harry’s very soul from him. His orgasm hit his little body so hard he arched like a bow and began shaking hard. 

Never once did he make a sound. 

When Harry woke, he was in a warm bath. Soap bubbles floating around his sore and aching body. Certain places he could feel were healed well enough. It was the weekend, after all. So any punishing marks or sore spots remained. Strong arms encircled his petite waist. 

“Welcome back, pup.” Uncle’s smooth voice rumbled against his ear. Hands pet over Harry’s body, cleaning his skin and working out kinked muscles. “That was a pretty intense scene. You okay?” 

“Yeah.” Harry whispered. He felt like he could just sleep forever. Safe and secure in his Uncle’s arms, soap bubbles tickling his nose. “I’m sorry for getting out of line, Uncle.”

“I accept your apology, pup.” Sirius kissed Harry’s hair. “This afternoon you will apologize to Mr. Rodegaro. And if you’re good until after dinner. We can go and get a gelato.”

“Can I have caramel and strawberry?” Harry asked, energy somehow returning. 

“We’ll see pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request: more Sirius/Harry. 
> 
> I'm thinking of some actual Sugar Daddy events. Harry and his dates, including Daddy and Uncle? Because Grandad Charlie won't spoil. 
> 
> Rape role-play just might make some comebacks. Thoughts?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Their Little Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279254) by [ebae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebae/pseuds/ebae)


End file.
